Long Overdue - A TAANG Story
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: What happens when friendship is put to the test as people grow and change. What about past wrongs and indiscretions. Do those feelings fade or change? How does one go on? Some of the events, as well as the cover picture, are from the Dark Horse Comic, The Rift (Part 3) mainly.
1. The Start

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave things unresolved between Aang and Toph, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **The Start**

Toph hated surprises, but he insisted, and she really didn't know why she was so accommodating this time. Maybe it was the way he begged or the offer to prank his short-tempered girlfriend when they got back. Whatever the reason, she was mentally kicking herself for agreeing. She hated flying in the open air. The airships were comfortable and felt secure at least. Riding on Appa's back, even with a saddle was still a bit nerve-racking. Aang tried to explain that Appa was way safer than any airship, but Toph wasn't buying it.

"How much longer Twinkle Toes?" she yelled, feeling the unrelenting sun burning down on her. "It's hotter than the Fire Nation in summer! Where on earth are you taking me," she asked trying to at least get a sense of the place from the smells.

"I told you it was a surprise Sifu, just trust me," he answered in his rather manly voice.

Toph could recall when Aang's voice was so high-pitched, some people thought he was a girl. The memory made her smile. That was seven years ago when they first met at the Earth Rumble. Now he was 'The Avatar' to the world, and she was the fledgling Police Chief for the newly built Republic City, a job that was consuming most of her time and all of her life.

"You needed to get away for sometime Toph," he said looking back at her as she rested her head on the edge of the seat. First your metalbending school and now building the police force for the whole city, when do you relax?"

"I relax when I'm away from you and Sugar Queen, nagging me about relaxing," she snapped back. "Hey, why didn't Sweetness come too? Normally, you two are glued at the lips. Isn't she going to be lonely without you two groping each other during your play, I mean training?"

Aang rolled his eyes. "We do not grope each other. We lovingly touch, there is a difference. It's natural for two people in love to show physical affection Sifu. Funny, you didn't say the same to Suki and Sokka, well, when they were together. Shame how they broke up."

"It was only a matter of time," Toph sighed. "The thing between them was a bit too convenient. When they got to know each other better, I think the novelty just wore off."

Aang looked forward as his face became sullen. "Yeah, maybe?"

"So, you didn't answer my question Twinkle Toes. Where is Sugar Queen?" Toph reiterated rolling to her side. "I thought for sure she'd be here if only to tell me what not to do or how _unladylike_ I am."

Aang swallowed hard. "Well, uh, she and Sokka went to visit their father at the South Pole. I heard their grandmother isn't doing so well, so they both wanted to go see her," he replied continuing to look out over the horizon.

Toph grimaced. "Was this all part of the surprise too, Aang? Seriously, then why aren't you there with Sweetness. If something happens to her grandmother, Katara is going to need you. Why are you out here with me? I thought we discussed this, well, after that last time, on the beach… after you saved me," she stammered.

Aang continued to look out, away from her. "Master Pakku already told us that it wasn't serious Toph, but we made other plans anyways. I offered to go with her but she said before we were going to get married, we needed to wrap a few things up with our friends, so we decided that we would each take a trip, alone, with each of our best friends. Katara already took a trip with Zuko and with Suki. I took one with Zuko back to Ba Sing Se and then with Sokka to the Southern Air Temple. I stayed with Suki for a couple of days on Kyoshi Island…."

"And did you kiss her?" Toph unexpectedly interrupted.

The question was like a hard slap in the face to the Air Nomad. "No, why would I kiss Suki?"

"I dunno," Toph replied in a strained voice, "Why did you kiss me, on that beach, all those years ago?"

Aang rubbed his brow. "Maybe this was a mistake, Sifu. I thought we agreed to…"

"You're right, you're right, Twinkle Toes. We did agree just to forget it all happened back then," Toph exclaimed with a forced smile. "We were young, and I guess our blood was pumping a bit after that battle, and we needed a… release, right. Nothing says release like good old fashioned…. _**sex**_."

The memories of that time invaded his mind as it had done many times since. "I never meant it to go that far Toph," he said choking back his tears. "We hugged, and then that kiss. I felt as though I was melting into you. I know I hurt you and that is why I think we need to take this trip, alone, together," Aang confided.

"Oh, you did melt into me… remember? You melted so much I thought you were never going to stop, melting. Hey did you ever tell Katara that you broke me in, Aang?" Toph asked in a small voice.

"No."

She nodded her head. "I see, that makes sense. She would have never agreed to this if she did," Toph huffed as she wiped at her weepy eyes. "So, am I the last on the list? Why isn't it Katara taking me on this little adventure? Are you afraid I would tell her the truth about us, Aang?"

Aang turned about so that he could face her. "Toph, I haven't feared that since you told me you wouldn't. I have trusted you with my life, and this secret. I can tell you this Toph; I don't regret what we did, not in the least. I cherish the memory. I do regret that I hurt you when I told you I couldn't be more than just your friend. I do regret that I made you cry. I do regret that…"

"How messed up are you Twinkle Toes?" she shouted back. "You don't regret fucking me? You don't regret taking my maidenhood? You don't regret cheating on your girlfriend with her best friend? What do you regret Mister? From my point of view, there is a lot to be sorry about! Don't get me wrong, I didn't say no or even try to defend my honor. I'm as much to blame as you. You didn't force me, and I certainly did everything to make sure the deed got done!"

"Why Toph?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm tired of talking about this Aang. I thought you were scheduled to go to some boring summit in the Earth Kingdom or something like that this week."

"I was, but with the wedding date approaching and knowing that we were going to be busy, we decided to use this as an excuse to postpone the meeting. Katara decided that she and her brother could take a much-needed family trip. She's planning on taking you out someplace when they got back. I tried to talk her into a joint vacation with you, but she said we, you and I, needed to talk," Aang informed her.

Toph tapped her chin. "So, all this was Sugar Queen's plan? I wonder what she's up too?" she thought, rolling to her back with her hands folded behind her head. "Maybe she suspects something."

They flew on in silence. It wasn't the first trip they had taken alone, but it was the first time since that incident on the beach after fighting that iron spirit. Usually, Katara would accompany him, or Toph would make sure another friend was with them. Sometimes at work, they would find it was just them, and the awkward silence was suffocating. Now here, she was alone with the Avatar; every fangirl's dream, but she wasn't a fangirl.

Lately, though he was behaving much friendlier, once she had agreed to go on this moronic trip. He said it was a special day, but she already knew everyone's birthdays and any other days of significance. That's what her secretary was for, but still, he insisted it was.

Aang had been pestering her for a month prior, making sure her calendar was clear. Toph had to admit that she enjoyed his attention and the return of this openness between them. She even thought that maybe they had reset the clock on their relationship.

Two weeks he wanted but settled on a single. Toph complained to him and Katara about how hard it was for her to get away for a half a month, with all her new responsibilities. She told them that she was a vital person for the earth's sake, and most of her recruits had a hard enough time trying to bend dirt, let alone metal.

Now, after all that, she was feeling the sun on her face and the heated wind whipping at her. It was actually scouring her, as it carried within it something gritty.

She had been lost in her thoughts for hours since their last stop at some little oasis where she waded into the shallow pool and enjoyed the coolness of the water. She knew Aang was watching her closely and she could hear his voice catch when she took off her tunic. "Don't get your hopes up, Flyboy," she yelled at him. "I still got on my undershirt!"

"Uh, actually Sifu, you pulled them both off," the blushing Avatar corrected her. "I guess it's a bit sticky out here."

Toph's girlish scream as she quickly covered her full breast surprised her as well. "Don't look Twinkle Toes! Turn around or something!"

"I've covered my eyes," he lied, knowing that she wasn't able to realize he was still watching and appreciating her ample teats to the fullest.

Toph pulled back on her tops and walked up to Appa. "You didn't cover your eyes, did you Twinkle Toes?" she confronted him.

"A little," he replied.

"You're disgusting and a liar," Toph exclaimed as she catapulted herself back up onto the air bison. "How can you take advantage of a blind girl, you, you, pervert,"

"And how can you have such perfect breast," Aang retorted with a crooked, unrepentant smile. "Yip, yip," he said with a laugh as they took to the sky.

Toph touched her chest. "Perfect? Do you think they're perfect Twinkle Toes?" she thought.

Toph had brought along some turkey-boar jerky to offset the strictly veggie diet. It wasn't too bad, but she had considered what roasted flying lemur tasted like as Momo nested in the gondola. After nearly a day had passed and she was starting to crave a succulent pig-cow steak. Toph wasn't quite sure if Momo could read her mind, because the once friendly little critter wouldn't come near her.

She informed Aang when they got anywhere near civilization she wanted meat and plenty of it. He reluctantly complied after she dismissed his long-winded lecture on the benefits of a vegetarian diet and the sanctity of all life.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah, Twinkle Toes. If I don't have some real meat soon, airbender may be on the menu!" she threatened.

Toph never realized what she said or how that made Aang smile.

Quiet resumed, but the mood between them felt less tense the longer they traveled together. Toph handed him an apple and some water without him even requesting it.

"Thanks, Sifu. It's exactly what I wanted. Why don't you come and sit up here next to me," he offered, patting the space.

"No thanks! You may enjoy the view, but it does nothing for me. It doesn't matter how much we fly; the best part is getting off, no offense Appa," she said as he reached over to pet the big fluffy beast.

She felt them starting to descend.

"We're going to camp here for the night," Aang announced. "Sorry, there is no town around or meat, but you're welcomed to some of my egg custard tarts Katara packed for me. She also made some curry rice, lots of it."

Toph smiled, "Sure, sounds good Twinkle Toes."

As the air bison landed, Toph lept from the saddle, forming an earthen slide that allowed her to neatly break into a run once she was on solid ground. The earthbender took off for the bushes.

"Where are you going Toph?" Aang called out after her.

"PEE!" was her single word reply.

From his high perch on Appa, Aang watched as she darted behind a bush and dropped her pants and underwear. It wasn't quite tall enough to obstruct his view, and the setting sun's light seemed to be shining off her ivory behind — the glistening stream that she produced splattered loudly on the ground.

The feeling of sheer relief and the sensation of being back on terra firma was the only thing on Toph's mind at the moment. As she cleaned herself off and began to pull up her pants, she heard spattering not far from her.

"You saw everything, didn't you Twinkle Toes?"

"Yep, pretty much," he replied as he relieved himself on the palm tree a couple of meters away.

"I wish I would have taken a shit too," Toph exclaimed as she stomped back towards Appa. "I didn't know you were so nasty and rude, Twinkle Toes."

He quickly shook off the excess and began to follow her. "Hey, Toph, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but it all happened so fast. That's why I didn't try to cover up that I saw you. It's a small place, and there are not many private places, like zero to be honest."

"Then pervert, why not try looking away or cover your eyes, idiot! Monkey fuck Aang, do you know helpless this makes me feel?" she swore, punching him in the arm. "If we were lovers, then it wouldn't be so… embarrassing, but we're not! So stop acting like we are, we're barely friends."

The Avatar sighed loudly. "I'm so sorry for my stupidity and lust Toph. I should have been more discrete, but just being alone with you, after all these years, makes me never want to take my eyes off of you again," he proclaimed loudly. "I've missed you so much; it hurts Toph. I miss us talking and messing around. I miss just being next to you and your smile. Now, every time we're together, it's like you can't wait to get away from me."

She stopped and crossed her arms a few steps away. "I… I didn't think you wanted to be around me. That, I, eh, made you uncomfortable, especially when Sweetness was with you," Toph let him know. "Whenever I walked into a room with you, your heart would just go crazy. It's been nice since you asked me on this trip, you know. You've been more, well normal, like before, when we were just friends. I guess this is okay, except for this new perverted side of you that I really hate!"

Aang stepped closer to her and Toph stepped back. "Please Twinkle Toes, don't come near me. I can't trust you right now, and this is making me feel uncomfortable."

"Okay," he answered, taking a few steps back. "I'll go and set up camp."

"You don't have to Twinkle Toes; I'll just make a rock shelter on the other side… and a private latrine," Toph told him.

"But aren't you hungry Toph? I could heat up…"

The earthbender shook her head and sadly walked past him, brushing his arm with her fingers. "Have a good night, see you in the morning Twinkle Toes."

"Do you want to go back to Republic City Toph?"

"Let's discuss that in the morning, Aang. Right now, I just want to be alone."

Aang stood frozen in place as she retreated to her side of the small oasis. He listened as the earthen shelters rose, and finally the door slamming shut. As he was about to return to Appa, the sound of Toph crying echoed about him. "You really are the worst," he muttered to himself.


	2. Failure to Thrive

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many conflicts unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

 **Failure to Thrive**

Aang ended up not eating as well. He fed Momo the tart and tossed the bowl of curry rice into the campfire. He watched as it popped and burned in the fire's crimson flame.

He could see the form of her shelters on the opposite side of the small oasis. There were two of them, and he reasoned that the smaller one was probably the bathroom.

The thought of attempting to apologize again crossed his mind. He had never seen Toph so upset, so he chose discretion to be the better part of valor. He didn't want her to come out slinging rocks his way, figuratively or literally.

The Avatar placed a water jug outside of her door and saw that it was gone. Aang was grateful that she had accepted that small token. He gazed up into the clear starry night, but all he could see was Toph. See her crying from his shameless antics. "AAUUGGG!" he screamed into the air! "I'm such a fool! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF!"

Inside of her enclosure, Toph could hear his anguish and it made her, well happy. " _Maybe I'll forgive him, in the morning_ ," she said to herself with a sigh of relief. _"I know it's been a while since we were together, but does he watch Sugar Queen take a piss? Of course, he does. She probably holds it for him when he goes. Those two probably wipe each other's butts,"_ she laughed. _"Wow, just thinking about how Katara thought she was pregnant a couple of months back, is weird. Mai and Zuko split up as well as Sokka and Suki; I guess nothing lasts forever. Here I am on a trip with a practically married man! Am I a total moron too? I just assumed Sweetness would be with us or I would never have agreed to this! I guess she just sees me as some plain little, blind kid. I'm no threat at all in her eyes. What if I did tell her? What if I told her that Aang and I did it, right there on the beach. She may have kissed him first, but I laid him. Probably be the last thing I said before entering the Spirit World,_ " Toph thought with a shudder. " _Best let sleeping moose-lions rest."_

As Aang laid on Appa's side, sinking into the thick fur of the bison. The beast let out a low moan of contentment. "Yeah buddy, it's good to be next to you too. Sorry for all the noise. I know you like her, and she likes you too. It's me she's having a hard time with."

Unexpectedly, he heard the door of her earth tent open. Aang pretended to be asleep as he listened to her footsteps getting closer.

"I know you're awake Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she approached holding the chattering lemur by the scruff of his neck.

"Ah, why and what's with Momo?"

"I'm just returning your fellow pervert to you! This little deviant slipped into my room and grabbed my boob right on the nipple! What have you been teaching him Twinkle Toes, or should I say Pervy Boy?"

"Sorry Toph, he probably thought it was the world's biggest peach bun with a juicy bug on top." Aang chuckled nervously. "Even though he can see pretty good in the night, I can see how he could make that mistake with your, smooth, fair skin."

The earthbender grimaced. "Is that how you see my tits too? A bun with a bug on it?"

"No, no, I don't see them that way. I was just trying to explain what Momo did. I actually see them as sweet, young melons, soft and... ripe, _so very ripe_ ," he exclaimed in a heated tone at the end.

Toph shook her head. "You should stop drooling all over poor Appa, you perverted idiot," the earthbender said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you should stop being so beautiful. But since neither one of us can quit, I guess I'll just continue to dream about those glorious breasts!"

"Do what you want. I can't stop you from dreaming," Toph replied with a smirk as she checked to make sure she put her nightshirt on correctly.

The night was sweltering hot, especially inside of her shelter. At least standing out here speaking with Aang, she could feel a cool breeze, be it a small one.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, I think I'm a bit hungry, now. Do you have any of those tarts left or did you scarf them all down?"

Just the way she spoke to him formed a lump in his throat and told him all was forgiven.

"Sure… sure Sifu. I'll get you one. I also have some sweet wine (non-alcoholic), do you want a drink of that?" he anxiously asked.

"I suppose if you don't have anything, uh, stronger?" she countered. "We are of age."

Aang smiled. "I know, but I choose not to dull my mind."

"What mind, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang rolled his eyes at her witty comeback.

"If you must have something, stronger, I think Sokka may have left some of that Water Tribe moonshine in the saddle the last time we visited the South Pole. He calls it his emergency cold relief," the air nomad explained as he walked over to the massive saddle. "I can't vouch for how good it is, but Sokka says that it'll _cure what ails ya_."

Toph laughed and smiled a full toothy grin. "If Snoozles says it's okay, then I'll try it."

"Not really any place to sit around here, but Appa is available. He's really comfy, and he's not flying," Aang espoused pointing to the hairy beast. "No matter what, he's the best seat in the house tonight."

"I can't disagree with you there, Twinkle Toes. I miss just hanging out with him and Momo too," Toph laughed as she first petted the creature's side and then fell back into him with a giggle. Appa was already asleep after a full day of flying and didn't even notice the diminutive woman nuzzling his fur. The little lemur casually looked down at the person making all the commotion, curling back up into a tighter ball on his big furry buddy.

There was a small cool breeze that blew through the palm and fig trees. For the overheated earthbender, it was like a lifeline as she spread out her arms and legs to catch as much as she could of it. Toph even unbuttoned the top two of her nightshirt so that the breeze could circulate. The thought of stripping it off did occur, but she dismissed it just as quickly knowing that Pervy Boy would probably lose control of himself. She could hear him rummaging through the saddle and even whistling some unfamiliar tune. "You're so simple, Twinkle Toes," she sighed.

The Avatar lit a fire in his hand because there was no moonlight. The new moon would be cresting tomorrow evening. His bending afforded enough illumination for Aang to see through the side compartments. "There you are," he stated exuberantly as he pulled out what looked like a waterskin that had three large x's written on both sides. He also grabbed his satchel of egg custard tarts.

Aang flew off the gondola to land directly on the opposite side of the campfire to retrieve some utensils he had left there. He gathered them up and began making his way back over to his companion. As he approached, the flickering of the campfire was shining on Toph's face, Her long, thick raven hair framed her face, but her bangs were also pulled to the side, exposing her foggy jade green eyes. Aang adored those eyes and was happy to see them when he could. He also noted how sheer her nightshirt appeared to be. In the humid, hot air, it clung to her curvaceous form. Toph had pulled the long gown up to her milky white thighs, but shadow kept him from seeing any further up.

" _Katara please forgive me for what I'm thinking right now._ "

As she heard him coming, Toph modestly pulled her shirt down to cover her knees. Even though he was a bit disappointed, it did help him focus. He saw her nuzzling Appa like a kid. Evidently, Toph loved the feel of Appa's extremely down-like fur, but so did he.

As Aang bent a table and a couple of seats from the ground, he could hear Toph giggling and laughing to herself. He placed the items he brought on the table. He sat the table with plates and cups as well as a spoon, just in case. Toph leaped to her feet and stood beside him.

She smiled as she tilted her head up. "Appa smells so clean and fresh! It's like being in the evening sky," she said taking in a deep breath. "How come I never noticed that before Twinkle Toes?"

Aang chuckled lightly. "Possibly Sifu, when we're flying, you're so scared that there's not much else on your mind."

Toph nodded. "Good point Twinkle Toes."

Aang could also smell her as she was standing upwind of him. The sharp sourness of her sweat also had a tinge of sweetness to it. The Avatar found the combination as pleasant as the company.

Toph now got a whiff of herself. "Ugh, I stink!" she exclaimed sticking out her tongue in disgust. "How can you stand being around me?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "It's not so bad. You must have been sweating a lot in your tent. You can wash up after you have something to eat Sifu."

Her sightless eyes shifted his way. "Are you planning to peek in on me again, Pervy Boy?"

Aang smiled. "As much as I would like to, I know that would hurt your feelings, so I'll make you a washroom right over the edge of the pool, and I'll sit behind Appa till you're finished, deal? I don't trust me either."

The Avatar's sincerity and concern were slowly restoring her trust in the young man. She could feel he was candid about everything he said. His desire to peek brought a tint of red to her pale cheeks and she took it as more than a subtle compliment.

"Deal, but why don't I move downwind of you…"

"No, you don't have to Toph. I already set your place at the table."

Her face furled suspiciously. "What are you up to Pervy Boy? Am I hanging out somewhere?"

"Everything is covered Sifu," he proclaimed with a smile. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be smelling me… is all."

Toph walked up closely on Aang, close enough to make his cheeks flush. She took in a deep breath, right around his armpit.

"But you smell good tonight Twinkle Toes. Did you take a bath or something before I came out?"

Aang took a step back to create some space. "Yeah. I decided to wash up so that I could get some sleep with it being so hot here. I was kind of rancid myself after going all day. I figured that since you were in your room, it was safe to clean up."

A troubling thought came to the earthbender's mind. "Twinkle Toes, do… do you have clothes on?"

"I have on my trunks, but I can't sleep comfortably in my clothes. Why'd you ask, Sifu?"

"Uh, no reason. Let's eat Twinkle Toes, and I can't wait to take that bath."

Aang started laughing as if she had just told a joke.

Toph placed her hands on her hips. "What's so funny, Meathead?"

"Sorry, sorry, but I remember when ' _ **the bath** '_ was a swear word to you, Toph. We almost had to beg you to take one!" Aang laughed even louder as he watched the embarrassed expression on her face. "Katara had to drag you out and hose you down! You would be kicking and swearing all the while like she was trying to kill you!"

Before Aang could settle back down, the earthbender's look of dismay reignited his laughter.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up! That witch traumatized me! I never took a bath in cold water in all my life, before Katara decided I needed to discover what ' _real life'_ was. Do you know what's it like to get a blast of cold water, right up the poop chute? I can tell you; it's not right! I think she just enjoyed torturing a kid, that sadistic freak! When I learned that she could heat water as well as freeze it, I was so pissed off; I buried all her wraps and loincloths."

Aang was not only surprised but impressed. "Wow, you did that Sifu? She thought some animal must have taken them. I remember her accusing poor Momo. That's hilarious!"

Toph stuck out her chest proudly. "Yep, that's because I made it look like paw prints leaving her tent! If she knew it was me, I knew she'd be making me wash those funky rags! But, I must say, I loved how Zuko kept staring at her when she ran around the camp that week. One minute he's talking normally, and then here comes Sweetness, trotting by and he just went blank. I bet Miss Water Bags was jiggling all over the place. I remember her walking behind everyone so that they wouldn't know she had lost her underwear. I'm sure you appreciated the view too, right Pervy Boy?"

Aang sighed as he stared into the earthbender's sightless, muted green eyes that reflected the flickering of the campfire's flames. "I think, I appreciated a much more breathtaking view in you, Sifu?"

It was his tone that broke the reverie. Toph turned her face away from his, the heat of her blush matching that of the fire they sat beside. "Uh, so where's the food, I'm starving," Toph said after she regained her calm.

Aang pulled a tart out of the satchel and placed it on her plate. He then poured her some sweet wine. "Here you are, Sifu. I hope you enjoy it."

Toph picked up the tart, and to her surprise and pleasure, it was ice cold.

"Wow, did you make this cold for me Twinkle Toes?" she asked, savoring the rich sweetness of the custard.

"I wish I could take credit for it. Sokka made this thing he called a cold box. We can put ice in the bottom of it, and somehow it won't melt for a long time. It then keeps all kind of things cold and fresh. We put one on Appa's saddle. When we're traveling, I just check it every couple of days and replenish the ice."

"For an idiot, Snoozles is really smart, isn't he?"

"Yeah, the smartest guy I know, Sifu."

They continued their lighthearted remembering until they had finished eating.

Toph stretched her hands over her head, and the thought of needing a bath desperately rode up her nostrils. "Okay, whew, that was strong! I really need a bath Twinkle Toes. You don't seem to mind me, but I can't take myself anymore!" she declared standing from the table.

"I'll go make the washhouse," Aang replied as he stood, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, Aang, I… uh, only brought one nightshirt with me and I don't want to put this stinky thing back on. Can I borrow a shirt or something from you?"

"I've got you covered Sifu, just leave it to me."

Toph was enjoying the makeshift bathhouse. Aang had fashioned a bench under the water. When she sat on it, it allowed the water to cover her breast. She washed with an expensive bar of fragrant soap she purchased in Ba Sing Se. The aroma drifted on the air and found a certain young man masturbating to the sound of the splashing water.

The sweet scent filled his head with memories of her flashing him during the day, even though they were unintentional. Also, he had gotten an eyeful through the thin nightshirt. It didn't take long for him to release, stifling his moan of satisfaction.

" _Sorry for using you as fapping fodder, Sifu_."

He finished just in time to hear her call his name.

"Twinkle Toes, what did you give me and where is it."

"I put it right inside of the door. I have you a pair of trunks, just like mine."

Toph giggled at the apparent joke as she picked up a pullover tunic. It felt much thicker than her nightshirt, but it was cool to the touch. As she pulled it over her head, she relished that fresh, clean laundered scent. It draped over her body, almost coming down to her knees. " _You've certainly have grown a lot of Twinkle Toes._ "

Toph rubbed the shirt over her breast. " _No girl, don't get excited! If you give in now, this is just another booty call, and you'll be sad again. Yeah, he's walking man-candy, but don't let your sweet tooth get the better of you_!"

Toph carefully examined herself, making sure nothing was exposed. She didn't want to give Pervy Boy any more free looks. The tunic not only seemed modest, but it also felt cooler than her gown. With a downward stroke of her hands, the bathhouse disappeared.

"Did you peek?" was her first question.

"Nope, I stayed behind Appa the whole time. Just like I promised."

Toph leaned her head to the side, diagnosing his reply. She felt something off in his answer, but overall, he was being honest.

"Good Twinkle Toes, because if you had, I was gonna kick you where it hurt the most!"

"Then it's a good thing I didn't," he replied covering his crotch, just in case an earth pillar was headed his way. "How's the shirt, Sifu?"

"Well, you certainly know me Twinkle Toes. I'm a sucker for freshly washed stuff," she announced playfully, "What material is this? It seems sturdy but very cool?" she asked walking in his direction.

"Linen," he replied as he stepped around Appa and froze in his tracks. Toph's pixyish appearance staggered him physically. The way his tunic fit her caused his heart to thump loudly in his chest as his arms and legs went limp, dropping the mighty Avatar to his knees.

She was startled by his reaction as well. "What's wrong, Aang? You're acting like… well, I don't know how you're acting! Why are you on your knees? Why the minute you saw me your heart went all crazy fast? Is linen sheer or something?" she asked not knowing if she should get angry again.

Aang shook his head even as he answered. "No, it's not see through Toph, quite the opposite. I just didn't think you would look so damnably cute in my shirt! WOW! I've never seen someone so beautiful!"

The earthbender covered her mouth even as her whole body seemed to flush. The stunning truth of his words made her heart skip a beat. She thought to run, but her legs just wouldn't obey. Also bending appeared to out of the question because she just couldn't focus.

"You're not being fair Twinkle Toes! I thought Sweetness was the prettiest thing on two legs."

Aang staggered to his feet. "I've would have agreed with you until I had that vision in the swamp. Did I ever tell you I chased you? Yeah, I ran smack dab into Katare, but I was really after you."

Toph stood sideways, trying to minimize her visage. "Uh, why did you chase me?" she asked wanting to get his mind off of her body. His staring made it feel as though she was completely naked.

"I felt like I do now Sifu, and I just didn't want it to end," he retorted as his voice began to crack.

"You're not right Twinkle Toes! How could you do this to me again?" she cried out wiping at the streams of tears that fell from her tightly closed eyes. "You… used my love against me! You knew I loved you, and you used me! You took and left me empty!"

Aang didn't know what to do so he just stood where he was. "I was afraid Toph. I… uh, wanted… I wanted to restore my people, and I thought Katara…"

"I know, you've already told me ten times! Katara said that she would help you any way she could. And you already know I think that is just a load of hog-bullshit! Why do you want to revive people who failed? I understand that they were your family, but they failed in life Aang!"

"They didn't fail, they were murdered," Aang yelled back angrily. "That bastard Sozin killed them!"

Toph took a defensive stance. "Yes, and spirits damn him to the Abyss! But when it came time to fight, to live, they tried to get a little boy to do their dirty work! How about that Avatar before you, what's his name Riku?"

"Roku," Aang corrected her in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, that guy. If he had grown a pair and did what he had to do in the first place, none of this would have happened, and millions of people, including yours, would not have perished!"

"So you think this is Avatar Roku's fault?"

Toph let out a loud sigh. "Not just that idiot, but all the fools who refused to take responsibility in their own lifetime, Twinkle Toes. You once told Katara and me that the air nomads were taught to uphold justice and virtue. Yet when the Fire Nation under Sozin first attacked the Earth Kingdom, they did nothing to help those provinces! They just sat back and thought the Avatar was gonna swoop in and fix everything! Well, sorry folks, he didn't! So now Aang, you're not only the last airbender but the Avatar! Who saw that coming? I don't think it's a coincidence that the comet came before you could become a fully realized thing to save them. You probably would have died with them. I heard one of your people showed some guts!"

"It was my master. Gyatso, he fought them."

"Now that guy, Gyatso, was a real man! Katara told me how he took down a bunch of those firebending creeps. Just think about if all those airbenders would have fought? Don't you think even Sozin would have seen it wasn't possible to defeat them? Fire needs air, your people controlled air…"

"But what Gyatso did was taboo!" Aang wept holding his head. "He… he… wasn't suppose to…"

"What Aang? He wasn't supposed to fight back? He wasn't supposed to survive or defend his people? What a fucked up teaching! Don't you see Aang? He was the only one who saw the error! That's why they were all slaughtered, they believed a lie Aang and you want to bring that lie back? Why?"

"It's the only way I know!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

"No, it's not! Aang, you've been in this world for seven years, the only airbender alive. So, you're telling me you've learned nothing in seven years? Look, I know before the airbenders were, stupid sheep, they were warriors. Bloodthirsty maniacs that almost destroyed every other nation but Water, who was their allies. Then they do a one-eighty and become these, uh, do nothing idiots. So what we see now is air getting blasted out of existence because they refused to accept their warrior side, and letting half of the Water Tribe die as well. Don't you see the irony in all of this, Aang?"

Her words hit home in his mind. "So what do I do now, Toph?"

She shrugged. "I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I want a drink, Twinkle Toes. You're the Avatar, figure it out. Where is that moonshine?"


	3. Sparrking:Part 1

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Sparrking: Part 1**

The earthbender slept outside even though the night had gotten a bit chilly. She was far too comfortable to leave the soft, warm, purring, air bison bed, even for the warmth of her earth tent. Also sometime in the night, she felt as if somebody was cradling her from behind. The hold about her shoulders was gentle, modest and just the right temperature. There was no doubt in her mind who it was and this just added to her feeling of security.

Toph suddenly felt the urge to pee. She hated the feeling because she was so, so, so very comfortable and couldn't recall the last time she felt so relaxed. Still, her body cried for immediate attention. "Damn my tiny bladder," she muttered to herself as she began to stir.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she groaned. "I gotta go pee. Let me go."

"Never, just go here," he groggily replied. "That's what I do."

"Ew, that so gross," she informed him. "Has anybody told you that's totally disgusting on so many levels? I'm sure Appa would tell you the same."

He opened one of his eyes and saw that it wasn't quite morning. "Waterbending has its advantages," he laughed lightly, letting go of his sleeping partner.

Toph loudly yawned as she stretched and stood up. "Doesn't change the fact your disgusting."

Aang smiled, "Jealous much? A little bender envy?"

The earthbender ignored him as she walked over to her self-made latrine.

Toph had to run the last few steps before squatting over the hole she had created. As she yawned once more, she let loose a torrential stream that to her mind, seemed to go on forever. Finally the last trickles ended, and when she went to reach for her wipes, they weren't there. Toph meticulously felt around where she usually left them and still no luck.

"Twinkle Toes! Did you use my bathroom?" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. Toph waited, but there was no answer. "Shit, he probably fell back to sleep," she thought. "I could always drip-dry, but then I'd be as nasty as Sugar Queen. Maybe he moved them to the other side," she reasoned, feeling about to her left.

She finally stood and opened the earthen door. "Dammit Twinkle Toes! What did you do with my wipes?" she shouted.

Aang was wide awake on his feet standing near the fire he was rebuilding. "I made a little shelf so that wouldn't be on the ground anymore," he gruffly called back. "Do you need me to come to help you look, Sifu?"

"No, and do you need me to castrate you?" she hollered back.

Toph used her earthbending to detect the indentation Aang had formed in the right side wall. There, her wipes sat, safe and dry. Her agitation subsided as she considered what a good idea it was to make a place in the latrine wall. She thoroughly cleaned herself up and resisted the urge to scold him on the etiquette of not altering someone else's design, especially if they're blind and needed to have things in the same place! Toph found just thinking it exhausting as she stepped out.

Aang passed her on the way back to Appa. "Hey Toph gotta go poop sandcastles!" he declared racing passed her.

"Help yourself!" she replied with a wave of her hand. Toph went over to the pool and washed her hands off. She didn't bother to look for a towel, just dried them on the front of the tunic Aang lend her.

As Toph settled back down on the air bison, she began to recollect the previous night. After the heated exchange, she felt bad about saying what she did about his people and especially about his past life, Roku. She apologized in her way.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, I said too much, okay," she admitted holding out her arms.

Aang was noticeably upset as he glared at her through his tears, arms crossed over his chest. "Damn straight you did Sifu!"

"So, you don't want to hug it out Twinkle Toes? Maybe you would prefer to kick my ass. I'm up for a little sparring," she declared with a mischievous grin. "It's been ages since we've gone a few rounds and being out here, nobody's gonna know how badly I beat you!"

Aang grit his teeth. "You mean, nobody is gonna know how badly I beat the World's Best Earthbender," he rephrased pointing at her.

"That's 'Greatest,' and you forgot to add metalbender, Twinkle Toes!"

"If I win, you have to stop calling me Twinkle Toes!" he insisted.

"And if I win, which I will, you have to have a real drink with me! Not that sweet rice water we've been drinking," she countered. "Or is that too grown up for the crybaby? Want some of mommy's milk?" Toph teased, shaking a breast his way through the heavy tunic.

"If you want a grown-up bet Toph, why don't you throw in that tit you were just offering," he said upping the ante.

The earthbender bit her bottom lip, "Deal, and when I win, you'll have to do the Momo dance, butt naked, in front of Sweetness and all those airbending wannabee groupies!"

Aang had to think long and hard about that wager. "The Momo dance you say? Why not…"

"No, it has to be the Momo dance Aang, just like you described it. The one he picked up in Ba Sing Se and no one knows where he got it! That was the most hilarious thing I ever heard," Toph reminded him as she doubled over with laughter. "If you're gonna suck this fine boob, you're gonna have to fight for it." Toph suddenly felt his breathing change, and she faced his direction. "You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you, Pervy Boy."

Aang bowed in her direction. "You know me so well. What would I have to do to…"

She held up a hand. "Don't cross that line Twinkle Toes! This has been a friendly competition up till now, but it's about to get ugly. I'll strip you of everything! Every single thing you're holding onto right now, including Katara!" Toph warned somberly. "I'm not that stupid little girl anymore that gave it up so easily on that beach. A little pussy can be very expensive Twinkle Toes, especially mine."

He sighed, looking away from her serious expression. "I'll make some torches, and we can use that area just to the left of the dune."

"Why would we need torches, Twinkle Toes?"

"Unlike you, I can't see in the dark Sifu. There's no moonlight, and the campfire is on the other side of the hill," he replied.

"Be honest Aang, you're just afraid of the dark, right?" she mocked. "Why don't you use earthbending. Close those worthless eyes of yours and feel the earth for a change. I bet you haven't done that in years either, or do you rely on that Avatar gimmick for everything?"

He felt the sting of her words and knew that she was spot on. The other three elements he dutifully practiced and enhanced, but earthbending was the bane of his existence. "Okay, Sifu! I'll wear a blindfold so we'll be even."

"We're never even Twinkle Toes," the earthbender replied with a smirk. "I can beat you like a drum any day of the week. I just thought I would have to put on some shorts under this shirt if you could see. I know a pervert like you couldn't resist peeking!"

He had been wondering if she was wearing anything under that tunic for a while, and now he knew. Aang's heart started to beat harder.

"Ugh, so predictable! You're thinking with your dick again Pervy Boy," she groaned. "C'mon, let's get this over with, Twinkle Toes. I want that drink!"

They moved outside of the oasis under the crest of a large dune that the wind cut out.

Aang took up a position a bit farther away than Toph and put on his blindfold.

"Ready Twinkle Toes? Remember, nothing but earthbending, unless you want to use something else," she compromised. "But you can only use one element and no Avatar voodoo!"

In the absence of light and the dry conditions, the only other bending form that made sense was his strong suit, air. Zuko told him that firebending in absolute darkness created blinding flashes. It was useful against enemies, well, sighted ones. It also temporarily blinded the firebender as well unless they wore tinted goggles to reduce the flare. "That's useless info," Aang told himself knowing he had no such glasses. With airbending, he would be able to sense her movements even blindfolded, he reasoned.

The Avatar smiled wickedly. "That's generous of you Sifu, are you sure?"

"Listen, Twinkle Toes, why don't you use your cheat'n airbending like you did when we first met," she challenged. "I'll even throw in the other boob for free if you win, Pervy Boy!" she added, pushing her breast together.

"YOU'RE ON SIFU!" he yelled confidently.

Before he could take a stance, the sand at his feet shifted away into a pit that he barely avoided plummeting into head first. As he floated up, Aang was about to make a snarky comment about her weak trap when he sensed her charging him.

"This is going to be as easy as the first time," he yelled out.

Aang sent a wall of air towards her. To his senses, she disappeared. "Maybe she went underground," he thought, trying to feel any difference in air pressure. Suddenly he sensed her coming in his direction again, and as before when his wall of air hit or should have hit, she was gone. Without warning he detected her coming from three different directions now. "How are you doing this Sifu," he wondered in his mind. "Is this some type of illusion?"

The airbender sent a whip of wind moving in all directions and just as before, she disappeared.

"Calm your mind and focus Aang," he told himself as he settled silently down to the ground. "She's just trying to spook you, somehow."

This time the sand seemed to rise and encase his body. Aang was able to blast it away, but almost as soon as he was free, more of the gritty bindings ensnared him. The second time he felt was denser and more substantial than the first, but he was able to free himself once more. The third time the air nomad sprang into the air, spinning rapidly to dissipate the even thicker compressed sand that attempted to confine him.

Aang spun as fast as he could, throwing off the sand before he could move his hands and arms freely once more. Unfortunately, when he tried to stop spinning, he couldn't. He felt trapped in a vortex of the stuff that he had inadvertently helped to create.

The deafening roar from inside threw off all Aang's senses. The static electricity that it generated stung and bit at his exposed skin. The peals of thunder blocked him from even thinking clearly. When the vacuum started to pull the airbender down, he attempted to bend his way free with his last bit of strength, but the weight of the sand that surrounded him caused Aang to strain futilely.

Like a snake rising from its den, a rope of the course sand twisted up from the center and seized him. He was too weak to break away as it completely enveloped Aang, forming a smooth ball. Inside, Aang felt like he was drowning as the silica filled his mouth and nose. Also, he was tumbling inside; first forward and then backward, left, then right. He didn't know if he was right-side up or upside down. The temptation to use the Avatar state was becoming irresistible. He now felt himself falling, and he was too weak and nauseous to help himself as the sphere crashed into the ground spilling him out at the petite earthbender's feet.

Aang started to spit and vomit to clear away the choking sand from his mouth and nose in panic. The blindfold had saved his eyes, but his ears were so filled that he could barely hear Toph telling him to lie still and calm down. With a wave of her hand, all the sand lifted out of his airway, allowing Aang to take in a deep, painful breath.

All the Avatar could do was lay on the ground and breathe in the warm night air. Toph formed a stable platform under him and removed his blindfold as well as the sand from his ears.

"I'm so sorry Aang," she tearfully apologized. "I thought…"

Aang's body trembled from the shock. His nerves were on edge, and for a brief moment in that ball, he thought he was going to die. Whether unintentional or not, she scared him. Only Azula and Ozai had brought him this close to death, and he wasn't even sure that the Avatar state could have saved him this time.

Even though he could hear her now, Aang wasn't able to speak as he gulped in air. He felt as though he just couldn't catch his breath.

Suddenly he felt her mouth over his. Toph forced air into his lungs as Aang's chest rose. She continued to do it until their pace matched and the feeling of panic left the shivering airbender.

Aang looked at the stars through blurry eyes as tears started to flow and he wept uncontrollably.

"Please don't cry Aang," Toph begged as she laid her head upon his chest. "I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know! I… I thought you were making that tornado on purpose! I thought you were pretending so that I would let down my guard! I… I panicked!"

Aang took in a slow deep breath on his own and felt her crying on his bare chest. Each tear felt like a raindrop, and he could feel them washing down to his sides.

"I love you so much!" she confessed. "I love you Aang! I still love you!"

"I know," he softly answered. "I know."

Toph laid still, her face heated by the embarrassment of her confession and more so that she was not as slick as she thought.

"Twinkle Toes, how long have you known that I still loved you?"

"My throat hurts, and I can barely talk Toph. Can I get a drink of water or something first," he squeaked out in a barely audible voice.

Toph helped him up to his feet. His arm slung over her shoulders, and the strong earthbender steadied his weak stance.

"Okay Twinkle Toes, hang on tight, it's just over the rise," she said, bending the loose ground into a solid pathway.

"Okay Sifu, lead the way," he replied focusing on his steps.

Toph smiled and shifted his hand onto her breast. "You just hold that tight; you'll be alright."

Even in his dismal state, Aang's grip flexed causing Toph to make an unexpectedly cute noise.

"Why?" Aang asked in a raspy whisper.

"Don't get your hopes up Twinkle Toes. Th-this is just until we get back to camp. Consider it part of my apology," she declared with a heated exhale as Aang continued to hold her tit tightly. "But remember, I still won."

By the time they got back, Aang was starting to carry much of his weight.

"For a guy who can fly like a bird, you're pretty heavy, Twinkle Toes," the winded earthbender exclaimed as she gingerly laid him down on Appa's side. "I'll get you some water."

At first, Aang nodded, but then realized she couldn't see his acknowledgment. "Okay," was all he got out and that marginally audible.

Toph had tasted the blood from his lips when she helped him to regain his breath; She could only imagine how cut up there was. "I'm going to get my bag Aang. I have some stuff that will help. I'm no healer like Sweetness, but at least it will make you feel better. Do you understand?"

This time the hoarse airbender took hold of the blind woman's hand and placed it to the side of his face. He then nodded his answer.

"So, you've lost your voice too?"

He nodded again.

"Thirsty?"

He nodded.

Toph went over to the makeshift table and picked up both the bottle of sweet wine and the skin of moonshine. She sat down next to him and sighed. "You're pretty banged up Twinkle Toes. I think your rice water is going to be easier on your throat than just water." She placed her hand to his face once more, and he nodded.

The earthbender uncorked the bottle of sweet wine and poured some into her mouth. To Aang's astonishment, she put her lips to his wounded ones and let the drink trickle into his mouth. Some of it spilled out, and she backed away, swallowing the rest.

"You have to open wider Twinkle Toes," she softly told him. Toph filled her mouth again and transferred it to his, this time cleanly. "More?" she asked as she touched his face. She felt the nod.

Thrice more they made the exchange and Aang felt the pain and dryness significantly lessen; He's breathing was also becoming easier.

"You took in a lot of sand, Twinkle Toes. No wonder you couldn't bend that stuff away. You know, no breath, no bending, they always say. I got it all out of your mouth, nose, and lungs, but the stuff ya swallowed, probably going to be shitting sandcastles for a while," Toph explained putting the sweet wine to the side.

This time Aang took her hand and lightly squeezed it. The simple gesture caused the petite earthbender's heart to skip as her cheeks flushed red. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Don't try to talk yet," she instructed him. "I think that drink we talked about having is gonna come in handy," Toph told him with a smirk. "Did we have honey? Squeeze my hand once for no and twice for yes. I know your face is pretty sore too."

He squeezed her hand twice.

"Was that about the honey or about your face?" she asked as her brow furled.

He squeezed twice once more.

Toph slapped her forehead in frustration. "Okay, my bad Twinkle Toes! One question at a time from now on."

Aang would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

"How about once for no, twice for yes, three times for maybe," she revised.

Aang squeezed her hand twice in acceptance.

"So that honey, do we have any?"

He squeezed her hand twice, and Toph smiled. She knew where the supplies were stored on the saddle and as she went to stand, he still was holding her hand.

"Twinkle Toes, I have to go get my bag and some other things to help you. So please let go of my hand."

Aang squeezed once as he gazed up into her face, partially obscured by the shadow.

Toph sighed. "I know you've been through a lot, but I'm not going to leave you, I promise, okay?"

He squeezed her hand again.

Toph sat back beside him. "Look Aang; you're not being reasonable. You're in pain, and I guess a bit scared still?"

He squeezed her hand three times.

"Sorry, one question at a time," Toph corrected herself. "Are you hurting, Twinkle Toes?"

He pressed twice.

"Are you still scared?"

This time Aang squeezed her hand three times.

Toph smiled comfortingly at him. "At least I can see your pride is still intact," she laughed lightly. "But you have to let go of my hand. I'll give it back to you as soon as I can. How about Momo, do you want to hold him?"

Aang singled once and then she felt him poke her shoulder.

"I know you want me Twinkle Toes, but how am I going to help you just sitting here?"

The airbender shifted around and placed his head in her lap, clutching her hand firmly still.

Toph didn't resist but began to softly sing a lullaby. She felt his tears upon her thighs and his quiet sobs. Somehow, she knew this was better for him than any medicine she had proposed.

Aang eventually fell asleep, and she slipped away, gathering up all the items she needed. "Okay, aloe balm, water, petroleum jelly, clean clothes, honey, and some lemons… and oh yeah, a cup," she inventoried, wrapping everything up in a bundle before exiting the saddle.

As Toph walked back, she could feel the fire starting to die down, but there was nothing she could do about it. The night air had also gotten cooler. "Doubt he's gonna let me sleep in my tent," she told herself. "I guess it can't be helped." The excuse made her happier than she expected.

Once she got back to him, she had to feel around to discover his position. Luckily he was on his back. She wet the cloth using the water bag and began to dab at his face, being as gentle as she could. She could smell the blood that was still seeping from his abrasions. She could also hear from his breathing he was awake, but he was lying still, letting her take care of him.

She washed his forehead, cheeks, and chin. "Did I get everywhere?" she asked him. Aang guided her hand to his nose. She softly washed that as well. "Anywhere else?" He now placed her hand on his chest. She blushed, "Oh yeah, you just had your shorts on… silly me," she exclaimed shyly.

Seeing her discomfort, Aang took the cloth from her hand and began to wash.

Toph took hold of his arm. "No Aang, let me do this," she said meekly.

The Avatar placed it back in her hand, and Toph poured more water on it. "I know I'm not a good substitute for Sweetness when it comes to nursing, but thanks for letting me try. You know, when we were kids, and psycho lightening bitch shot you, I helped Katara take care of you. Surprised? That's how I know about giving you water from my mouth and cleaning wounds. I also helped clean you up when you soiled yourself too."

This time Aang flushed brightly. He had never considered what it took to care for him when he was convalescing.


	4. Sparrking:Part 2

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Sparrking: Part 2**

Aang sat up as Toph wiped off his torso. He noticed the blood stains on her tunic from his contact. "Toph, I seriously bled all over you," he said with a groan in his hoarse voice that was barely a whisper. "All I have left is a couple of wraparound shirts. But they can come open."

Toph felt extremely moved that Pervy Boy would consider her modesty. "I'll take that shirt Twinkle Toes, that's after I'm finished with you."

"Really, Sifu?"

She smiled her usual toothy grin. "Now, don't get your little pervy hopes up. I can put on a camisole and some shorts under it. It's gotten a bit cooler out here," Toph explained. "I think I'm finished with your chest and back well enough. So how are your legs?"

Aang rubbed the stubbly top of his head. "Sifu, you've done enough. Let me do them."

"Why Twinkle Toes?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to have you wash my legs and feet Toph. You're my teacher and…"

"I ' _was'_ your teacher Twinkle Toes, past tense, not now," she corrected him. "When I was your teacher, I still wiped that dirty butt of yours. This is nothing. You should feel honored," she teased.

"Actually, I feel very turned on right now," he thought as he allowed her to finish washing each of his legs. Aang couldn't take his eyes off of the way her breast swayed within the tunic. He wanted to reach up and hug her with all his strength. This desire was more than just lust. He truly wanted to feel close to her again.

After the sit bath was complete, Toph began to apply the healing balm to his injuries. As Aang laid back, she knelt over him. In the dying firelight, he couldn't make out her cleavage to his disappointment, but their faces were extremely close. He could feel her breath on his face and the sweet wine's fragrance that she had fed him directly added to the romantic air.

"Toph, can I have some more… wine," he softly asked, his voice still dry and gravelly.

"Sure Twinkle Toes," she replied getting the large bottle and uncorking it.

Aang went to sit up, but Toph gently restrained him with a hand on his shoulder. "Lay still Twinkle Toes, I gotcha."

Once more Toph took a drink and then leaned over him, softly pressing her lips to his. Aang dutifully opened his mouth, allowing the warmed wine to trickle in as he swallowed. Her breast was touching his shoulder, and it took all his self-control not to reach up and grab the raven-haired beauty.

Toph released the last bit into his mouth as she laid against him. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, their faces still close.

"No," Aang responded, staring into her expressive sightless eyes.

"More?"

"Yes," Aang replied, swallowing hard to only wince from the pain that resided in this throat.

Toph noted his discomfort as she sat up and took another mouthful of the wine. Its flavor wasn't bad, but it did lack the kick she so liked in the alcoholic version. Once more she leaned back on him, making sure her chest wouldn't be in the way or in an awkward position. Using a hand to find the corner of his mouth, she put their lips together and felt him open his mouth around hers. The earthbender's heart was beating a bit stronger at the intimate contact than it did prior. She could feel each time he swallowed, his tongue gently crossing her lower lip, giving her turtle-goosebumps. Toph had to concentrate to control the flow allowing Aang to drink it in and not choke.

Toph finally pulled back and sat up. "How's your throat feeling now, still sore?"

"Yeah," he weakly replied. "I guess I'll just have to not speak for a while."

"Like that's ever gonna happen, unless I gag you, Twinkle Toes," she giggled over him.

Aang cleared his throat, and it felt like razors lined it. This started a coughing spell that left his ribs hurting by the time it stopped.

"Wow, Twinkle Toes, that was a lot!" Toph declared as she rubbed his back. "I think it's time for Plan B."

Aang wanted to ask about Plan B, but all the coughing had left him mute basically. He watched through blurry eyes as Toph took the cup she had brought over and poured in some water. Next, she poured some of the honey in and then poked a hole in the lemon, squeezing some of the juice into the cup.

"Now here comes the good stuff," she declared. "What did Sokka say? _It was a cure for what ails ya?_ Let's hope he's right," Toph laughed as she uncorked the waterskin of moonshine and poured what Aang saw as a copious amount of the strong liquor. Toph took her finger and stirred it up and then placed it in her mouth. "Hmm, perfect!"

Aang's throat already felt raw and he could vividly imagine the burning sensation of the moonshine on it. It wasn't his first time drinking. He had shared a cup with Sokka after Suki, the man's longtime girlfriend, left for another guy. He gently touched Toph's arm to get her attention.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?"

Aang squeezed her hand once.

"No, what do you mean no?" Toph asked. "Do you mean no to my little concoction?"

He pressed twice.

"Huh! Don't be such a baby Twinkle Toes! You're a grown man! So why don't you put on your big boy pants and take the damn medicine!" she yelled, making that mean face he so loved and missed.

He gripped her hand more firmly, pressing down just once.

Toph turned her face to his with a disappointed sigh. "And here I thought you were a man, Twinkle Toes. On the verge of getting married and you're afraid of a little medicine. How shameful," she taunted him.

The Avatar pulled his hand back as his jaw tightened.

"Guess, I'll just have to drink this," Toph stated with a wry smile. "You're gonna be missing out, Twinkle Toes."

The Avatar watched as the earthbender took a sip and smiled.

"Smmoooth," she proclaimed in a long exhale. "This is some really good shit!"

Aang's grimaced, wondering if she was pretending or was Toph being sincere.

He watched as she took another drink, this time turning his way with her lips tightly pursed. He was too weak to react as her lips pressed into his. Aang could only seal his own.

Toph suddenly grabbed his crotch, and in that instant, Aang gasped, allowing a light shower of the toddy to flow into his mouth. His hands raised to take her arms, but instead of pushing her away, he just held her as Toph administered more, as well as continuing to massage the already firm lump bulging. Her hand cupped his genitals over his shorts as her fingers worked up the tip.

Even with all going on, Aang noticed that the drink felt warm to his throat, it didn't burn! As it flowed down, his chest also felt comfortably heated.

Toph sat back up and acquired the cup again. "More?"

Aang pressed her upper arm twice.

As she placed her mouth to his, he once more felt her hand return to his privates. Coupled with Toph's firm petting over his trunks, his mind and heart were all a flutter.

As he swallowed the last bit, Toph leaned her head back. "Fuck it, Twinkle Toes, I'm going for the meat!" she boldly exclaimed shifting position so that her face was over his penis.

Aang wanted to speak, to tell her it wasn't necessary, but she had already discarded the troublesome shorts with a victorious laugh. "Meat! I'm the Meat Lord!" she exclaimed and began to greedily suck and lick his member like a piece of rock candy.

His back arched as his breathing becomes deeper with every bob of her head. He noticed that her hips were right within reach. This time Toph was surprised as the Avatar easily moved her legs to tent his head. Aang didn't waste any time as his tongue split her labia, to sink deeply into her vagina. He felt her body tense and her motion freeze. He could hear her long heated sigh before he slowly withdrew his tongue to trace up to her throbbing clitoris. As his finger ventured to fill the wet void left by his tongue, he slowly lapped the sides of her vulva, feeling her body tremble and shake with each motion. "I'm going to make you cum first," he thought as she could barely focus on him.

Toph's eyes rolled into her head as his one finger became two, plunging further in exploring and exploiting that sensitive region. His mouth focused on her clit, combining his lips and tongue to kiss and lap the exposed nub. Her mind was spinning, and the sensation from and through her core was taking over as Aang suddenly hit a rhythm that made her body dance! She was shaking as if she had gotten hit by one of Azula's lightning bolts. As he slowed, she could at least catch her breath before the next wave overwhelmed and permeated her body, sending her into deep throes of pleasure. All she could do was grip his hardened penis tightly.

Her glorious agony continued while Aang discovered a new stimulating zone. Toph eyes almost doubled in size at the unexpected sensation. Each time she tried to move away from the intensity, Aang followed or held her hips in place. She was gasping and straining until it overwhelmed her. Though she could barely speak, Toph got out one word before succumbing to the inevitable.

" _ **PEE!"**_

The gusher hit the airbender square in the face, and to her amazement, he didn't move but rubbed his entire face in her wet crotch as if washing in a stream. It was hard for her to assess the level of sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

Toph felt Aang relax his hold and remove his slick fingers. "GROSS Aang!" she yelled, lifting her leg and unmounting him. "I didn't know you liked Golden Showers! Probably something that sicko Sweetness taught you."

Instead of an answer, she felt his hand rubbing and gently patting her rear. It then dipped down between her folds, lightly caressing her clit.

Toph resumed suckling him, urged on by his soft touches.

A moment later, the airbender began to groan and twist. Toph pressed her body on his thighs to keep him from turning away. The tactic worked as he released into her mouth with an upward thrust. She kept her head still as she felt more of his ejaculation with each thrust until he bowed up, grasping her head for a moment.

Aang fell back with a long, shuddering, exhale and a very content smile. That was before he realized she wasn't through with him. Toph again engulfed his glans and was stroking the slippery shaft with a firm twist.

Aang thrashed about helplessly. All he could do was hoarsely plead for mercy, crying out her name over and over again until she had her fun.

With fun time over, Toph stretched out next to him. "Why did you make me pee," she asked trying to make her angry face but not quite succeeding.

Aang's throat was not as sore now, but his voice was still shallow. "Not pee… cum," he explained in a low whisper.

"Uh, you must be crazy! That definitely was piss because it was like a fountain!" she asserted crossing her arms.

Aang reached over to touch her arm. "Smell… not pee, nectar…. your honey," he said licking his lips.

The comment made her cheeks turn fiery crimson. "I don't believe you Twinkle Toes. Girl's don't explode like guys!"

She felt him poke her in the shoulder. "You do," he softly teased taking her hand and placing her four fingers in his mouth.

The warmth of his mouth as his tongue moved around and through her fingers caused Toph to exhale slowly. "Damn, you have a big mouth, Twinkle Toes,"

"Better to eat you with, Sifu," he replied playfully.

She pulled her hand away. "I'll be honest Aang; I'm tempted, but… I know this is just another one of those… moments. Just like the last time," she said sadly with a shrug. "I told myself not to, but you see how it ended up. I'm not going to fuck you Aang… not again."

"No fuck… make love," the Avatar replied in a stronger voice.

"If only one of us is committed, then its fucking, Twinkle Toes," Toph stated bluntly. "Not that a good romp isn't fun. I can't play these games with you. My heart just can't take it," she continued, tapping him on the chest.

"Love me?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, didn't I already say I did!" she snapped at him. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I love you too, Toph."

Toph shook her head with a sigh."Maybe, but not the same way. I don't know what they taught you at that monastery, but when you love somebody, you're all in! You say you love me and when we get back, you'll tell Katara the same thing, won't you? You don't have to answer that, I already know. But more than Sweetness or me, you love you Twinkle Toes. You're in love with being the savior and restorer of your people. Don't try denying it, I already know. I know that you've been making babies with those airbender wannabees but coming up empty."

"How," he asked, staring into her face.

"There's not much that happens in Republic City that I don't know about, sir. How many little Twinkle Toes do you have now?"

Aang sat up, feeling stronger. "Two and another one on the way."

Toph sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest, "Wow, three kids already, congrats."

"No airbenders… not even close," he commented shaking head. "All norms, just like their moms."

"So, where are they… your kids Aang?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. The White Lotus said that they would take care of them and the acolytes that agreed to try. I heard that they are living across the Earth Kingdom."

"So, you're just making kids and leaving them without a father?"

"Of course not, Toph. They're paired with a male acolyte too," Aang explained in a loud whisper. "The White Lotus provides them with a place and money. That was part of the deal. As soon as they know their not benders, they leave."

Toph stood to her feet. "I see. If you don't ever see the children, you wouldn't have any attachment. Is this alright with you Aang? Even though they're not airbenders, they're still your kids! How can you just leave them like that?"

That last effort to speak entirely took his voice. Aang stood and walked over to Toph. He placed her hand on his throat.

"Oh, you lost your voice again, how convenient for you Twinkle Toes. Just when I have a ton of things to ask, you go all dumb on me," Toph yelled, pointing at his face. "You're a big dummy most of the time, but now you're a major asshole! Avatar Asshole, that's what I should call you!" she angrily said.

Aang rubbed his forehead feeling an open abrasion. But it didn't hurt as bad as the look on Toph's face. He could see that somehow she was ' _ashamed'_ of him. In Republic City, on Avatar Island, he was treated as a hero or even something more, the way the acolytes fawned over him. How they willingly and almost subserviently hung on his every word. The women who volunteered to bear his children, looked as if they were serving some deity. "O, Avatar, what a wonderful lover you are," they complimented him with the same doe-eyed expression. They laid almost motionless, letting him do whatever he wanted to.

On the other hand, being with Toph, even that first time, was like riding on the highest wind. The young earthbender moved her hips in a way that drove him crazy, even though she was a virgin.

Aang recalled that he only lasted a moment before releasing like a barrel of Fire Nation blasting gel. They managed a second round that lasted a few minutes longer. His recovery time took longer than both acts combined.

Katara was extremely animated as well between the sheets. Using her healing technique, the water bending healer could bring him to the brink and back down as many times as she wanted. She could also speed up his turnaround time. During the full moon, they could do it all night long, literally.

Both women seemed determined and confident and didn't offer useless platitudes or attempt to stroke his ego along with his cock.

More importantly, Toph's opinion mattered to him. Mattered more than anyone else he knew, even Katara.

Toph moved into his face, punching him in the arm, but lightly. "Well, since you're good for nothing but breeding stock, Twinkle Toes, build me that bathhouse again. I need to wash up. Also get me that other shirt and a pair of your shorts to go under it."

Aang still felt weak, but that made him at the same level as a master bender.

"And don't think because I drained you that you can go back to peeking on me!" she warned. "That was just, a… uh, mistake. I got carried away, is all. Now get to it Twinkle Toes, I'm tired, and I'm filthy."

Aang made the earthen bathhouse before he went to get her requested items. He actually had a smaller pair of shorts that he had grown out of and reasoned he could wedge himself into them in an emergency, and that's why he never threw them away.

Toph was waiting at the entrance. "Took you long enough Twinkle Toes. Give me that shirt and those shorts," she demanded, holding out her hand.

Aang silently complied as he placed them in her hand.

"Now go... and hide like you did before, I don't want your pervy eyes feeling me up," Toph instructed him pointing over at the still slumbering air bison. "You might want to impregnate me too!"

Aang looked down with a frown and began to walk away.

She heard his long sigh and picked up on his crestfallen posture. "Hey Twinkle Toes, stop for a sec. I'm sorry about that last comment. It was way out of line, even for me," Toph apologized.

Aang paused for a moment and tapped his foot twice, acknowledging her.

"Why don't you just go to our spot and lay down till I get out," Toph suggested. "I'm sure you're tired."

He tapped the ground twice once more.

Before Aang could walk away, he heard Toph scream into the air at the top of her lungs. The airbender turned around to see the young woman with her hands on either side of her head.

"This is so unfair Aang, why am I so weak against you when you're sulking like this? I can't seem to leave well enough alone! I know I hurt your feelings but what you're doing is not such a good thing, Twinkle Toes! I know it's your choice, but I just think that a dad, a father, should be with his kids, no matter how they come into this world. How will you know if they're all right? Don't you think about that," she asked with a stomp of her foot that made the ground tremble. "I'm only concerned because I do care about you, Twinkle Toes and I don't want you to live with a life of regret."

Aang tapped on the ground twice as he bit his bottom lip. He was still unable to speak, and at the moment he considered that a blessing. At least they wouldn't be arguing about this topic that he thought about daily and often with that regret she just mentioned.

"Katara, I'm sure would tell you the same, if she knew about this. Does she know about this Aang?"

He tapped his foot once.

"I didn't think so," Toph stated with a sigh. "Sugar Queen would never go along with such a stupid plan! Plus, she just doesn't like sharing her things, and number one among her things is you!"

Aang shook his head at being called a thing. He knew she couldn't see him doing it, and it was a gesture for himself and the shredded remains of his pride.

Toph stood for a moment appearing to be deep in thought. "Twinkle Toes, you're covered in piss and whatever else came out of me. I can't sleep next to some stinky guy. And before you complain, I still have to keep an eye on you because you took quite a beating," she explained as she shifted about nervously. "So get into that bathhouse so that I can clean you up, and before you ask, let me assure you, we are going to _**fuck**_ , no questions asked, do you understand me? Yes, now I'm a liar, but at least I won't be horny!"

The airbender didn't tap his foot but rather flew over to Toph, sweeping her off her feet princess style and into the enclosure.

It was completely dark inside as the walls obscured even the campfire's light. The top was open to the skies. Toph lifted her arms overhead has he removed the soiled tunic. Aang's eyes quickly adjusted to the blackness. Toph's body appeared as an outline in the dim starlight. But what his eyes couldn't take in, his hands more than compensated for as they kissed ravenously and he explored her naked body. Soon they toppled to the ground, writhing and feeling anywhere their hands landed.

They continued to embrace and kiss as if trying to devour one another. At times it seemed that they were wrestling upon the ground as they rolled switching as to who was going to be on top. Toph eventually was astride him and guided his member into her. She seethed in deeply as Aang thrust up firmly, joining the couple together.

She groaned and cooed with the rise and fall of his hips. Toph relished the feeling of his pulsing, pounding, packed penis that repeatedly penetrated her palpitating, pouring pudenda.


	5. Busy Before Breakfast

_**Long Overdue: A TAANG Story**_

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **The events depicted in this chapter are based on the Comic Book Trilogy the Rift.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Busy Before Breakfast**

The busy night had turned to day all too soon, bringing with it the sound of birds and other animals that her sensitive ears could clearly pickup. Toph smiled to herself releasing a long yawn as she nestled up onto the great beast's side, waiting for her blanket/heater to return from the latrine.

She recalled, as if in a dream from the previous night, they not only copulated several times but talked, laughed, played and bathed together. Her fondest memory of the last night was sitting upon him, his member trapped deep within her, spent of its viscous cargo, semi-flaccid, he was able to flex it occasionally, and she would respond with a squeeze of her walls. It became like a game between the two of them.

"Tell me what you see Twinkle Toes," she had asked rubbing his broad chest, tracing around his nipples making them pucker.

Aang looked up into the night sky. He described the stars and the night to her as only one who loved the air like he did could. "Hmm, I see this tapestry of the blackest velvet that seems to go on forever. It's deep and rich. If I could touch it, it would be the softest thing ever, like your hair. Piercing it like pinholes, there are millions, no countless number of lights — all different kinds of colors. Oh, Toph, I wish you could see these colors. Some are like the glowing green crystals that light the streets in Omashu, the same color as your beautiful eyes. Others are like the fire-wasps they have in the Fire Nation. They seem to blink and twinkle, and that reminds me of you when you get mad. When you're upset, your eyes start to sparkle, and you begin to blink a lot, he laughed lightly. "But nothing up there compares to how I see you," he added, guiding her down into an intense kiss. "You are the essence of my dreams and the vision I hold most dear."

Toph recalled how her face flushed and heart began to pound at his words. That's when her hips began to move as if on their own. Her motion revived her captive for what would be the fourth time of the night.

As they washed each other afterward, Aang took his time to pleasure her along the way, declining any reciprocation. His continued love talk brought her embarrassment but made Toph extremely happy as well. What really bothered her was that she could tell he meant every word of it.

Now in the growing heat of the day, her thoughts were turning inward. "Oh Earth, help me," she sighed in confusion. "I think I'm still crazy about him! Why can't I just get over that one time?" Toph could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as well as that overwhelming feeling that made it hard to breathe, rising in her heart. She was grateful he was still in the loo because she didn't want him to see her cry. She had already exposed her feelings as well as her fanny to him. "How can I be so weak!" Toph bemoaned rolling to her other side as her tears continued to fall in streams.

The earthbender hadn't realized she had fallen asleep again until being aroused by the smell of the fresh tea. She could tell he had been taking lessons from Uncle. "That smells good," the earthbender softly said as she sat up. "Is that the special mix Uncle Iroh blended in honor of me?" she asked with a long stretch.

"Yep, Earth Blast. I brought a half kilo from him the last time I was in Ba Sing Se. He threw in a scoop so I would know how much tea to use," Aang replied checking to see that it steeped properly. "Honey and cream, right?"

"You have cream?" she asked in shock. "Won't it go bad in this heat?"

Aang began to laugh. "Didn't I tell you about that thing Sokka invented to keep things cold? We have cream, eggs, berries, and juice too. Not a lot, because it isn't very big, but enough for our trip," he said preparing her cup.

"Oh, yeah, I think I do recall you were saying something about that, " she replied, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason. "But you know me, I just hear _blah, blah, blah,_ if the conversation drags on too long."

Aang walked the cup over and placed it in Toph's hands. "Yeah, but I can never tell when you're spacing out, Sifu. Careful, it's not too hot, but it'll still get ya if you spill any. I'm going to cook us up a good breakfast, but first, do you want to work out a bit, do some stretches," he unexpectedly asked.

Suddenly the fluffy mound beneath her began to rumble. "Good morning to you too," she replied rubbing Appa's side. "Did you have a good sleep big fella?"

A long guttural affirmation caused Toph to smile as she stood to her feet, metal mug still in hand. "Go do your business," she told him as Appa rumbled off slowly into the sand outside of the encampment.

Aang looked over at the lithe she was finishing her tea. Toph had on the wraparound tunic but hadn't bothered to tie it or put on a camisole. She also had on the red shorts that sagged onto her full hips, allowing him to see just the top of her ebony pubes. His eyes drifted up, spying Toph's muscular abdomen and her exposed cleavage. For the nude air nomad, who's morning erection was still pointing in her direction, there was only one thing or rather someone on his mind.

"Finished?" he asked.

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or that his breathing was a bit more labored than before. Perhaps it was because she felt his stare that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, or that his heart was picking up in pace. Regardless of the why, Toph dropped the near-empty cup and charged him, using the earth under her feet like a springboard, shedding the open tunic as she did.

"Angelic," came to the Avatar's mind as he watched her graceful motion.

As they collided, Toph wrapped arms and legs about him. Even before the earthbender had launched herself, Aang braced for her arrival. His feet were planted firmly and he caught her at the apex of the leap with his bending, pulling and guiding her into their lover's embrace with ease.

Aang didn't know how they synchronized so well. Whether on the battlefield or making love, their movements became more of a 'dance' that melded them together in a harmony that few if any could match. Her passion drove him, and his thoughts seemed to be instantly conveyed. It often became a race to satisfy the other first. Last night, as she latched on to him, she appeared to understand how to service him empathically. Her grip was perfect, as well as how she focused on all the best places.

He still claimed bragging rights when she climaxed first. Subsequently, they split the night, two out of four in the bathhouse.

"Haha, I won!" Aang proclaimed in victory as they wound down.

"How do you figure that flyboy? By my count, we're even," she corrected him.

Aang smiled while still relishing her musky post-coitus scent. "Sifu, did you forget what we did before we came in here?"

Toph huffed loudly. "What! Are you going to count that? I was giving you aid and comfort, that's it! C'mon Twinkle Toes, there was no plowing. We were just swapping spit, and a few other juices, that I'm too embarrassed to repeat."

The Avatar snickered. "So, Toph, my sweet lovely, you're saying if it's oral, it's just like kissing? Don't tell me you think, ' _eat'n ain't cheat'n_ '?" If Aang could have seen her expression in the darkness, then he would have noted her angry face.

Toph realized that she had painted herself into a proverbial corner, one that she was sure the young man would take advantage of if allowed. "Fine Twinkle Toes, you win," she conceded in a low growling whisper.

"What? I don't think I heard what you said Sifu," he teased.

"If you make me repeat myself Twinkle Toes, then we won't be repeating this… ever!" she yelled back.

"Eh, sorry Sifu. I heard you the first time. Forgive me?" he asked.

"No," Toph responded in an irritated voice.

" **Pleazzzzeee** ," he begged. "I'll wash your back and pick your toes for you."

"Twice?" she asked.

"Three times if you want," Aang said leaning in to kiss her. "But I still won!"

"That's because you ran out of juice, Twinkle Toes" she insisted, stroking his spent soft penis. "But tomorrow is another day, and the Meat Lord will prevail!" Toph pledged playfully, as they cuddled.

Now, this new morning, the competition was underway again as Aang carried her with a single leap to the saddle. He gently laid her back as they kissed with deep moaning sighs. He could taste the flavor of her tea as it had sweetened her mouth.

Toph pulled her head back and smacked her lips together. "Cherries? Do I taste cherries Twinkle Toes! I do taste cherries! You've been eating cherries without me?" she accused holding both sides of his face.

"I just ate a couple," he answered with a sheepish grin. "I was going to surprise you with them. I also have that pig-goat yogurt you're so fond of."

"But no meat?"

Aang exhaled loudly. "I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I just can't cook another living thing like that."

Toph smiled mischievously. "I guess, having no meat, you'll have to do, for now, Twinkle Toes. I'm not saying you're not tasty, but you lack the bite factor."

Aang's brow furled. "Bite factor? What's that?"

Toph grinned widely, baring her perfect teeth. "You know, that particular feeling of satisfaction you get when you tear off that first bite just before you chew it up? But since you're like a koala-cow, only eating grassy stuff, you simply have no experience with the ' _bite factor_ ', Twinkle Toes. I guess yours would be called the ' _grazing factor_.' Not that I mind you grazing in my valley.

"I love grazing in your valley!" he replied loudly. "I was planning on munching your cute, fuzzy mound for breakfast. I know you're cooking up something sweet and warm in there."

Toph smiled playfully. "True, but that doesn't sound very filling. Why don't you go get those cherries and that yogurt? I have an idea you may like."

Aang didn't have to be told twice as he stood, looking about the camp to fulfill her request.

"Oh, and don't forget the honey and that moonshine, your voice still sounds hurt," she threw in before he leaped way. "We'll also need some water, oh and a cup, make that two," she added, yelling after him.

It seemed he returned before she could lay back down in the saddle. "What took you so long Twinkle Toes," she asked with a feigned look of anger.

"Sorry, honey, had to wash out that other cup," he played along.

"Honey, where did that come from?" Toph asked with a smirk. "You never called me ' _Honey'_ before Twinkle Toes. Are you trying to be romantic?"

The airbender sat down the goods he was carrying and picked up a cherry, biting it in half to remove the pit. He walked over and reclined next to her. Aang placed the fruit to her lips, seeing that they were about the same shade of red. Toph bit at the cherry, nipping his fingers in the process. "Ow, you nearly got my fingers, Sifu," he complained shaking his hand."Are you that hungry?"

Toph took hold of that same hand and kissed his finger, before inserting it into her mouth and slathering it with drool.

The airbender stood mystified, watching her lips and tongue dance about the first one and then two more. "Three, aren't you being a bit ambitious Sifu? My hand has gotten quite a bit larger than before, " Aang semi bragged. "And didn't you say last night that it was starting to hurt."

Toph guided his hand between her thighs and to her very moist vagina. He noticed that she had already dispensed his red shorts. They were both as naked as newborns.

"It's only sore because I haven't had sex in a while," she stated meekly as his finger ventured between her folds. "Go easy in there Twinkle Toes. We really went at it last night. The nipples are a bit raw too."

Aang softly licked her dark areola. "How long has it been?" he casually asked her.

Toph sighed as her body began to relax, allowing his touch to move her. "Al-almost, four, no, I think, maybe about five years ago," she answered in short, heated pants.

Aang stopped sucking her full breast as he thought about her answer. "That would make you about 15, but we… uh, oh yeah, there was that guy who worked for your dad, Sato or something like that. I guess you two hooked up."

Toph exhaled due to Aang's preoccupation with her sexual history that left his hand motionless. "His name was Satoru, and no, we never hooked up," she confided rolling to her side to face him.

"Why not? I thought you liked the guy, like a lot, Toph?"

"I thought so too Twinkle Toes. I gave up on you since you and Sweetness were getting all _ooglie_. There was something in his voice I found, well, sweet. So yeah, he caught my interest," she elaborated.

"Okay, and did something happen, Toph?"

The earthbender rolled her misty jade eyes. "Duh, you happened Twinkle Toes."

"Oh, so you told him you weren't interested after we…"

Toph shook her head. "No, I didn't tell him anything. He saw everything Aang. He saw us on the beach hugging and then kissing. He saw you scoop me up and carry me to that fishy smelling shack."

"It was a fishy smelling boat," Aang corrected her.

"Hello, blind. Shack or boat, doesn't matter to me. He saw how you were rubbing my butt before we went into that shack…"

"Boat, it was a beached boat Toph," Aang said once more. "That's why the deck, I mean floor was slanted."

"Whatever. The fact is he saw us and figured out it was more than a friendly embrace. That's why he never invited me back to the factory once it got going again. I had to just about beat the reason out of him before he finally told me. I mean, I was suspicious because he kept our conversations short and… well just avoided me. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone."

"But, I heard you've gone out with a bunch of guys Toph," Aang interjected, looking closely at her.

"I mean, I've gone out, but nothing serious. Most of the guys I meet get kind of intimidated," Toph explained. "Or we kiss, and they grab a boob or my ass, and then I hit them. End of date. Some women have asked me out too, but I just don't roll down that hill."

Aang was completely surprised by her confession. "So all that bragging at the office…"

"It's just to keep up my rep Twinkle Toes. Nobody is gonna respect a goodie-two-shoes police chief. I use my officers to keep of the facade, but in reality, all my experience came on a beach in a shack, well now I know it was a boat. Also, I listen to the ladies from the brothels and repeat what they say. That's why I'm so believable."

"Wow, you had me and Katara totally fooled Toph," he exclaimed. "She's always talking about finding you some nice guy so that you could settle down with him."

Toph laughed. "You two are easy to fool, and that's such classic Sugar Queen for ya, always trying to fix everybody. Sokka tells me about how she nags him about needing to be more respectable, being that he's older and should set a proper example."

"I thought after he and Suki broke up, that maybe you two would become an item, Toph."

"We went on one date. It felt so weird like I was out with my brother, and I don't have one. I thought bar-hopping would liven things up, but the drunker he got, the more that idiot talked about was how he saw me as his 'cutesy' little sister and how proud he was of his two wonderful girls. He made it as though Sweetness could do no wrong. I thought I was going to get diabetes from all that sis sugar he was spewing," Toph declared shaking her head.

Aang suddenly hugged her. Her eyes widened as she felt him trembling and the wetness from his cheek that pressed against her face.

"Are you crying, Twinkle Toes?"

His sniffing was her answer.

Toph wrapped her arms around him gingerly, not sure as to why the sobs. "Are you hurt Aang? Is it your injury from last night?" she asked, reading his breathing and heart rate.

The airbender took in a deep breath, tightening his hold. "I'm just so happy," he wept, burying his face into her breast.

Toph kissed his salty cheek. "Happy about what Aang?"

"That you love me," he sighed.

"Heh, I already told you that moron," she reminded him.

"Toph, I was so jealous of that guy, Sato,"

"His name is Satoru, and I would have never known Twinkle Toes. But why were you jealous?" she asked, continuing to place kisses on either cheek.

"I saw how you liked him from the start, and I guess that's why I didn't care for him, because of that. I never wanted any other man to touch you, ever," he admitted, rubbing her slender back. "I think, that's what drove me to kiss and make love to you."

Toph smiled. "So, you were jealous of Sato? I did not see that one coming Twinkle Toes."

"I thought his name was Satoru?" Aang said with a smirk.

"Right now, I don't care if it's Shithead, just kiss me Twinkle Toes!" she demanded, parting her red lips.

Aang more than honored her request. "Huh, Toph, what about the stuff I brought over?" he asked, taking a breath from the tongue torquing liplock.

"Oh, don't worry, we're getting to that," she giggled, letting her hand find his already throbbing erection.


	6. Greedy

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many things unresolved between Aang and Toph. I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always… On with the Story!]**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

* * *

 **Greedy**

Toph could smell the residual odor of the yogurt and honey that wafted up from her naked body.

"I'm sorry Sifu, I really didn't think I was that hungry," Aang apologized once more.

"You didn't even leave me a spoonful Twinkle Toes… not one!" she yelled crossing her arms.

"Look, when we get near a town, I'll buy you a full liter of yogurt and a liter of honey, how about that, Toph?"

She crossed her arms. "You know that yogurt came from Omashu Aang. Where are you going to find King Bumi's royal koala-goat yogurt out here in the middle of where the fuck are we anyway, Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh, you could tell it was from Bumi?"

"Damn straight I could tell! At least I got a small taste when I was mixing in the honey. Nobody makes yogurt like that old fool. I thought that was ours to share Aang!"

"Well, I did technically share it with you," he muttered under his breath.

"Using my down under as your personal yogurt bowl does not constitute you sharing anything! I mean, if I had even one climax… just one, well maybe, but you were so busy lapping it up, you didn't even bother to take care of me!"

Aang looked away. "Didn't it feel good, Toph?"

"It felt more like you were teasing me, you idiot I get close and then you stopped or started licking somewhere else. I kept thinking, any moment and he's gonna hit the spot! Nope, didn't happen, did it, loverboy?"

Aang's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I need to apologize?"

"How many times do you think?" she replied pointing a finger his way.

Aang sighed deeply. "This was an accident Toph, I swear. I didn't know that warm honey and yogurt, with a bit of you, tasted so good! I admit it, I got greedy, but I didn't think you wanted to taste yourself."

The expression on the police chief's face told him how credible she took his story. "You should have stopped at the part about getting greedy, Twinkle Toes."

"I guess that last part was a bit over the top, even for me," Aang confessed.

"Ya think? So, what happened to my cherries. How did I end up with only four of them, Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh yeah, I saw Momo picking them out of the bag, while we were, well you know, engaged."

"You mean when you were having your breakfast, and I was..."

"Being my breakfast bowl," he finished her sentence to her increased annoyance.

"So why didn't you stop him Aang! You know cherries are my favorite!"

"I did, but by the time I caught him, the damage had already been done. Sorry again, Sifu," the airbender stated pensively.

Toph placed her hands on her full hips. "Oh, so while you were eating all my yogurt, that little chattering thief was taking… I mean, stealing my cherries?" she screamed throwing up her hands in disgust. " _ **This is absolutely fucking amazing, Twinkle Toes, just fucking great!**_ " Toph swore as she flopped down on the floor of the saddle, looking as if she was about to cry.

He stood for a few moments, not sure of what to do, feeling both embarrassed and anxious as he looked at the pouting, naked woman.

"I know I should have been more considerate and… well, ah, watchful. Look, we have lots of other stuff. How about some mango or maybe some peaches, Toph?"

"Gaoling peaches?" she asked hopefully.

The Avatar rubbed the back of his head. "No, Katara kept all of those."

"Figures, Sugar Queen would keep the best for herself!"

"Trust me, I have had these, and this is their season. These are almost as good! They're from the Fire Nation in the southern region, the same place the cherries you like come from. Zuko swears by them and says they're the only ones Azula will eat. He says the volcanic soil is what makes them so good."

He noticed how she lifted her head, and her eyebrow raised in interest. "I think I heard you say that Azula had good taste, right? She's your friend, and you trust, Azula, don't you Toph?"

The crestfallen earthbender attempted a faint smile. "Sure, alright, let me try one Twinkle Toes. I guess it would be better than nothing. By the way Aang, you know Azula isn't totally right in the head yet? Do you really think she knows what is good or not?"

The airbender stared at his traveling companion for a moment and eventually saw the hint of a smirk on her face.

"For a minute there Sifu, I thought you were serious," he said with a shake of his head. "Don't scare me like that."

"I owed you that one for eating all my yogurt and don't think I'm not gonna get you too, Momo!" she threatened, pointing in the winged lemur's general direction.

The small primate hurriedly flew to the top of the air bison, complaining all the way.

"Yeah, ya better run… uh, fly away, ya thieving punk!" Toph yelled after him. "I wonder how cherry flavored flying monkey tastes!"

Momo began to protest from the safety of Appa's head loudly.

"Toph, you do know you're threatening a little, harmless lemur, right?"

"He started this!" she turned and yelled at the airbender.

"Toph, Momo didn't mean any harm. It wasn't like he was initially stealing from you. He was just hungry."

"Funny, Twinkle Toes, you said the same thing about my yogurt and honey! I guess like father, like son! I think between you, Momo and Appa, the big fella, is the only true gentlemen out of all you fly guys! He would never take advantage of a lady!"

The giant air bison seemed to bellow his agreement.

Aang could only shake his head as he reached into a dry storage bin to retrieve one of the fragrant fruits. It wasn't as large as the Gaoling peaches, known for being the biggest and best in the world, but it looked ripe enough to the nomad. Aang recalled now that Toph was a food snob, especially when it came to her fruit. He also remembered Katara telling him that cherries were her passion, and she could eat them until she was sick.

The Avatar walked up and handed the fruit to her. "These may be not as good as you're used to, Toph, but they're better than average. I got them hard two days ago, so they've been ripening, and this one looks the best. I like them more than the ones from around the Southern Air Temple we used to grow. Those were small and soft."

" _Like your dick_ ," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, Sifu?"

"I said, I hope this doesn't make me sick."

"I can take a bite first if you don't trust it, Toph."

"No, I'll trust you, this time, Twinkle Toes."

The earthbender smelled it and then carefully felt the entire peach. With a shrug, Toph took a bite. The juice exploded out, rolling down her chin and neck onto her bare chest. She slowly chewed it, savoring and evaluating its qualities. "This isn't a Gaoling peach, but beggars can't be the chooser. Not, too bad, Twinkle Toes, not too bad at all," she commented taking another mouthwatering bite. "Azi does know her fruits, for being such a nut."

Before Toph took her next bite, she could sense the Avatar standing in place, just watching her. His breathing was more shallow and rapid than usual. His reaction intrigued her as she decided to have a little fun.

"You poor horny bastard. I didn't get off this morning, but neither did you. I bet you have a hard on that a panther-cat couldn't scratch," the metal cop thought with an evil, seductive smile. "Let's see how long you can last." Toph felt her heart start to pick up its pace. "Damn, just thinking about him looking at me is getting me all hot and bothered now! I didn't even think about that. Why am I getting so nervous? I have to play it off!"

The metalbender took a finger and followed down between her cleavage where the peach's juices trickled. As she did, the changes in Aang's breathing was even more evident.

"Now, what did Ty Lee say to do when I wanted to tempt a guy?" Toph asked herself. "I mean, her advice about sucking him was spot on, and I'm glad I practiced on those cucumbers like she suggested. Of course, the way he exploded in my mouth, I thought I was going to drown and throw up! She said it would get intense, and boy was it!"

As Toph's thoughts drifted, she casually took another nibble of the lush peach, forgetting she had a captive audience.

"His jizz wasn't as bitter I thought, and I didn't have to spit it out. I actually liked the flavor," she admitted to herself in her mental revery. "Hmmm, maybe it tastes better because he's a vegetarian, all those nuts he eats?"

As she took her next bite, she was once more aware that Aang had not moved or said a single word all that time.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to teasing Twinkle Toes. Ty said to take it slow and imagine where I wanted him to put his tongue on me."

Just the thought of where she wanted his tongue caused the young metalbender to giggle like a giddy school girl as her thighs involuntarily rubbed together. She almost crushed the remainder of her peach as well.

"Are you alright Sifu? You're getting all red. Maybe getting to much sun, it is getting pretty hot," her silent watcher finally said.

"Oh my, Twinkle Toes… are you still there? This, uh, this, huh, fruit is so juicy. You probably want a bite really badly, hahaha. It's making me all sticky and, huh, sweet. Yeah, really sweet," she stammered nervously in a high pitched, monotone voice.

The Avatar started to laugh raucously as her blush deepened. "Were you trying to be sexy just now, Toph?"

"No!"

"Then what were you trying to do, Sifu? I never heard that maiden-like voice coming out of you before," he continued to laugh.

Toph's jaw clenched tightly. "Uh, isn't that obvious, clouds for brains! I was trying to eat my peach here, but, but, you were disturbing me!"

Aang's jaw dropped open in surprise. "What! Disturbing you? I haven't said a word until now Toph! How was that disturbing you?"

She shakily pointed the mostly-eaten peach in his direction. "Those… perverted eyes of yours! That's how you were disturbing me, Twinkle Toes! You were, eh, staring at me like some buzzard-wasp, ready to gobble me up! Weren't you?"

"Toph, what if I said I was actually staring at the peach you're holding. You make it look so good, eating it like that. I just couldn't look away."

If Toph felt embarrassed before, she was doubly embarrassed now. "Really… you wanted my peach, not me?"

Aang started to laugh again. "You look so cute, all bright pink! Of course, I'm lying Toph! I was staring at you the whole time! Apples are more of my thing."

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "What were you waiting for, Twinkle Toes? You know you can… huh, touch me… I don't mind."

Aang licked his lips as he surveyed his little lover with the large breast, "I was waiting for you to finish seasoning my meal. That peach… how did you put it; made you all sticky and sweet? I figured the more it dripped on you, the tastier you would be… my dear."

Toph squeezed the fruit, letting it drip over her breast and stomach. She added the mashed remnants to her ample cleavage, before hurling the pit from the gondola.

"Is this better, Mr. Avatar?"

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, diving to her side, licking and lapping at everywhere the nectar and bits of fruit resided. As he did, Toph's body began to writhe and quiver at his doings, especially when his tongue probed her navel. Soon, Aang felt Toph pushing his head down her body as she raised her legs.

"I think this peach requires your attention too, Aang," she voiced, wrapping her legs about his head.

"Ah, my favorite fruit!" he boasted before burying his face between her labia.

Toph's head dropped back as her sightless eyes closed tightly. "Oh yes, that's the spot!"

Their playing was followed by a real breakfast of berries, oats, and sweet toast. Aang made more Earth Blast tea for the both of them and afterward the couple worked to pack up the encampment. She returned her earthen tents to the ground as if it had never been with a tap of her foot.

"We need to get started soon Toph," he said as they began to bathe. "The heat will only get worse and I want to catch the thermals." Toph nodded her understanding. They were all business when it came to the bath, enjoying it others company as they chatted and joked.

Aang put on his clothes first before he assisted her. He did go about stealing kisses as often as he could. She never seemed to object now, returning them in like manner.

The couple exchanged one last tender pleasantry, and then it was back on their way to wherever, as she sat down in the saddle, feeling Appa ascending. Toph touched her lips as she rolled upon her back and smiled with the sweet memories of the morning. Suddenly, somebody bumped into her.

"Hey who's driving if you're back here with me, Twinkle Toes?"

"You looked too cute to resist, my sweet. Besides, he knows the way."

"So the big fluffy guy knows where we're going but I don't have a clue? Are you kidnapping me, Twinkle Toes? Because, as a duly appointed officer of the law, I would have to arrest you," she jested, placing a finger against his chest.

"You have already arrested me," he replied, leaning in to gently kiss her.

Toph allowed the contact but didn't respond. "Aang, I love how sweetly you talk to me and to know you think I'm beautiful makes me feel good. But, I know this is only a dream and as soon as we get back to reality, you'll be back with Sugar Queen and I'll, well I'll be on my own."

"No! I can't stand this Toph!" he declared laying his head down on her bosom. "I love you so much! The highlight of my days has been seeing you! Did you know I schedule my time around when you're in? Most of the fights I have with Katara are about you; you can ask her!"

"But… but don't you love Sweetness Aang?"

"Yes, I do, but I love you more Toph! So, so, much more!"

"Since when?"

"Since, like forever," he sighed. "I… I thought I knew what I wanted, who I wanted, and then I saw you in that vision, it turned my world upside down. There you were laughing, smiling, so beautiful, like an angel. You literally took my breath away. Remember I told you that I chased you, not sure why I did, but I just felt like I couldn't lose you back then. That feeling has never left me Toph."

The earthbender began to rub the top of his head with her fingertips as she enfolded his shoulders with the other arm.

"Then why did you leave me, Aang?" she asked softly but firmly, continuing to stroke his brow,

The silence between them was not awkward or strange. Toph knew he was compiling his thoughts as the rush of the warm desert air pushed past them.

She felt him take in a deep breath.

"I saw him."

'Saw who Twinkle Toes?"

"Sato, I mean, eh, Satoru… that guy."

"And when did you see him?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"That day, on the beach. We were hugging and I was looking inward. I saw him coming our way and I knew he was looking for you."

"Oh, so you knew he saw us already. I was wondering why you didn't seem surprised when I told you last night, Aang," she replied with a bit of irony in her tone. "If you saw him, then why did you kiss me? Why did you..."

"I couldn't stand the idea of him coming to take you away, Toph! I knew that he wanted you… and, and you liked him too. When we first got there and you guys started you warm up, I wanted to make that jerk disappear!"

"Do you know how arrogant and selfish you sound right now Aang. don't you remember how you and Sugar Queen were always hanging on each other and swapping spit? I felt like both of you were rubbing it in my face! Katara knew I had feelings for you from way back! "

"She never told me."

"Duh, that fight in the mud, what did you think brought that on? We had just come back from that island where you had that Spirit Journey and I guess she knew something was up with me, and Sweetness didn't like it. That's why she took your hand after you took mine, Aang. She forced Snoozles to hold hers so that it didn't seem like she was jealous."

"So why the fight?"

Toph smiled deviously. "I told her that you were becoming a better earthbender than water. That you preferred me as your teacher so she could just leave us alone."

"So is that where the idea of both of you training me came from?"

"You got it Twinkle Toes. Sugar Queen was not going to be outdone. That's also why she got so bent out of shape when we started scamming without her. That girl has a streak of jealousy as big as Appa. It's also why she got so touchy-feely with you when I was around, I'm sure."

"I guess Katara was no different than me. She was telling you to back off the same way I told Satoru too. You know, Ozai did horrible things, but I hated that guy more than him. Every time he looked your way, I wanted to smash his goofy, eyeglass wearing, face in. I told myself I was being stupid and selfish, but when it came to you Toph, I couldn't seem to help myself."

Toph pushed him off of her just as she set up. "I can understand you kissing me because you got a bit jealous. But look, you already had Sweetness. Most of the time you ignored me like I wasn't even there, Aang, So, explain to me why you took me into that shack..."

"Boat," he corrected her.

Toph punched him hard in the shoulder. "Boat, shack, does it really fucking make a difference, you idiot! I want to know why! Was I just a trophy, some plaything to make you feel like a man?"

"No! I would never do that to you, Toph!"

"Then tell me Aang, what happened?"

The Avatar slowly exhaled as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Alright, I'll tell you. I owe you that much."

"Damn straight you do, Twinkle Toes."

"So, I watched him as we kissed, and I saw the surprise in his face. I must admit Toph, I liked what I saw. His look of disbelief made me feel good, really good. I know that's a shallow thing to say now, but that's how I felt at the time. I was only 15, so I guess that makes sense. I didn't want to just surprise and disappoint him, I wanted to crush him! I wanted to destroy his spirit and let him know that you were out of his reach, forever! That I was your lover, a place he could never be."

"So you decided to screw me Twinkle Toes so that he couldn't or wouldn't? You did it all to spoil my chances with Satoru and all for what? Your pride, your spirit-damned pride!"

"No! That's probably why I kissed you the first time, but it's not why I kept kissing you Toph. After that first kiss… I felt like I was flying! I remember, it was like that guy just disappeared. I mean, I kissed Katara and it was good, but when I kissed you, it was amazing!" Aang declared taking her hand. "My eyes closed and my heart started beating so hard I thought it was going to come straight out of my chest!"

"You sure that wasn't just your _cock_?"

"Toph! Now that was mean. If I just followed my urges, I could have a thousand different women! I get offers everywhere I go."

"Then why don't you take them up on it, Twinkle Toes? If you did that, I sure one of them would birth you an airbender. What do you need me for?" she snapped at him with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I need you because I love you!" he replied sharply, crying as well. "I wish you could understand Toph! I lost everyone I ever cared about! This world thinks it's been like forever since the airbenders were destroyed. I tried to carry this… pain… this sadness, but it's been eating me alive! I, I talked with Katara about it, you know since she lost her mom, but she seems sympathetic and all, but, it's like she doesn't get it."

"What makes you think I get it Aang?"

"The way you spoke about them last night. You speak of them like they are real… were real! You're the only one that does that Toph. You don't tell me to be strong, just be me. You don't give me some useless condolences or empty words. And at times, what you say about them hurts, but I know you mean them to help me, and it does, eventually."

Toph swallowed hard at his words, feeling her angst give way to compassion. "Of course it hurts Aang. I wish I could take that for you, but I can't! Back when we traveled together, I've heard you crying, a lot, at night, alone, feeling, so, so, sad. I heard you praying for them to come back, or for the spirits to take you to them, and my, well, my heart broke too! Back then, oh spirits help me," she sobbed unable to contain her emotions any longer. "... you had these terrible nightmares. You would call out for Gyatso and some other folks. You would be begging them to forgive you, and pleading for them to come back. That's when I would sneak next to you and just… just hug you as tight as I could, and, and you would cry like a baby, holding me, so strong, sometimes, I thought I was going to break. Whenever I held you, you would get quiet and fall back to sleep. That's when I would go back to my spot before Sugar Queen saw me. I'm pretty sure she caught me a couple of times but never said anything about it. My breakfast on those days was rather… well, lacking."

Aang's lips were trembling as words failed him. This small woman was more wonderful than he ever imagined.

As he began to cry loudly, Toph wrapped her arms about his neck. The Avatar began to scream and yell into the air uncontrollably. She held him tightly as he thrashed about, weeping in deep, gut-wrenching, breath blocking sighs.

"I'm here with you Aang, it's okay, let it all out. I know you miss them," she repeatedly whispered to him.


	7. Deeper than Want

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 ** _[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many things unresolved, and I think that what happened at the library was one of those big mistakes. It was an opportunity for Aang and Toph to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist._**

 ** _Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!_**

 ** _Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

 ** _So as always… On with the Story!]_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

* * *

 ** _Deeper than Want_**

If Aang wasn't in love before, he was head-over-heels crazy about the petite earthbender now.

Toph gently rocked him back and forth as he rested on her soft pillowy bosom. With occasional comforting kisses, she hummed a sweet melody.

"I'm so sorry they all left you Aang. I can only imagine how you feel. Even though I was kept mostly by myself when I was younger, at least I had my mom and dad. I mean, even if they weren't that attentive, I knew that I wasn't entirely alone."

"What do you mean, they weren't attentive, Sifu? Your father is like crazy protective, even now!"

Toph's chest heaved as she took in a deep sigh. "All that started after I got lost as a kid. Remember I told you that a badger-mole taught me earthbending?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Twinkle Toes, a wild badger-mole is a giant omnivorous scavenger. Eats just about anything that's slower than them. Normally, a little kid wanders into a den and… one chomp, no more kid. Here I was blind and helpless, in other words, I was easy picking. If I had up met with a male, then my behind would have been his snack. Fortunately, it was a momma badger-mole, and I guess I reminded her of one of her babies, even though I was the runt of the litter."

Aang's eyes widened at the enhanced story. "So she thought you were one of her cubs? That's amazing!"

"I think she picked up on my ability to earthbend and the way I crawled around. Lucky for me, they're totally blind. I also think crawling through the dung heaps gave me their scent, so it was an easy sell."

Aang's nose scrunched up at the thought of her plowing through the enormous piles of shit.

"As cool as a story that this is, why did you call your parents _unattentive_ , Toph?"

"Think Aang. How does a blind child end up in a dangerous place like a badger-mole den, if their parents are paying attention? My dad, of course, freaked out right away when they discovered I was gone, and he even hired some trackers to find me."

"Do you remember why you ran off, Sifu?"

Toph cocked her head to the side. "Yeah. My mom and dad were arguing, really loud. I don't remember about what, but it was hurting my ears. We were supposed to be something nature-y, and for some reason, my mom just started to scream and yell at dad, and then he started to yell at her, and I just wanted to get away from the both of them, so I did."

"I can't imagine you could have gotten very far Sfu, unless they didn't start looking right away."

"I slipped down this big hill, and I guessed I rolled into some underbrush. I could hear them calling my name, but it sounded like more yelling to me, so I just went into this cave. That's when I got scared and couldn't hear them anymore," Toph confessed.

"They must have been pretty scared too!"

"Oh yeah! They thought I was dead. I was missing supposedly for a couple of months, my nanny told me. They even held a funeral, and that's why a lot of people didn't even know I still existed. It was a bit after that, some badger-mole wranglers discovered me and recognized the crest on what was left of my dress. After I got back home, my mom and dad surrounded me with this huge swarm of servants. They gave me everything, but friends."

"I can understand his obsession now," Aang commented as he nodded against her breast. "How did you get out to go to those Earth Rumbles if you were being watched so closely?"

"I made a few friends amongst the guards and servants. That's when I also found out an overheard secrets could open doors. A lot goes on in a house that size."

"So you used to blackmail and extortion to get your way?" Aang asked with a chuckle.

Toph patted his shoulder. "Pretty much.

"Wow, and all this time I thought they were ashamed of you or something. I can see why they went from one extreme to another, Toph."

"Don't make this more than it is Twinkle Toes. I did wound their pride. I wasn't the perfect daughter, and as such, they paid for me to have playmates, for as long as I can remember."

"I had no idea she had it so rough," Aang thought to himself, burying his nose in her cleavage.

"Hey Twinkle Toes is there a place to land, I have to go pee."

Reluctantly, the Avatar sat up and looked over the edge of the gondola.

"There seems to be a small outcropping about maybe 20 minutes away," he estimated. "Can you wait that long?"

"Don't think so!" Toph retorted.

"If we set down now Toph, it's all open dunes and deep, hot sand. I guess you could sand bend another latrine or something," he suggested.

"I'd piss myself before then," she growled with a menacing glower. "Aang… I really have to go, real bad, and like right now!"

"Go here, Sifu."

"What, have you lost your frick'n mind Twinkle Toes? Who's gonna mop up the mess?"

Aang smiled. "There won't be any mess. I'll just waterbender it away. Katara and I do it all the time when we're on a long trip. I'll even make sure you're as fresh as a daisy-rose afterward."

Toph rolled her big foggy jade eyes. "Figures you two would be raining piss all over the place. Don't you think about those poor people under you?"

"Hey, were careful in how we get rid of it," Aang protested. "Better than going on yourself, isn't it? Besides, are you still embarrassed to have me watch you? After what we did last night and this morning Sifu, I can't believe you're still feeling shy around me," he teased as she began to squirm more at the prospect of relief.

"You plan to mess with me!" she accused, pointing a finger in his general direction. "I... I can hear it in your stupid voice, Twinkle Toes!"

"What? Sifu I'm offended! I would never take advantage of a friend in her time of need."

The urge to pee overcame Toph's suspicion as she stood. "Fine, what am I supposed to Twinkle Toes?"

"Just kick off your pants, and stand with your legs apart while holding your arms up, Sifu."

Toph quickly complied. "Like this?" she asked, feeling her bladder about to overflow.

"That's perfect."

* * *

Aang looked surprisingly serene as he was once again holding Appa's reins.

Toph, on the other hand, was still flushed and trying to catch her breath as she shuddered from the aftershocks on the floor of the saddle, pantless.

"You… you liar, you tricked me!" she shakily declared, unable to really get to her feet and rolling to her back.

"How was that a trick, Sifu? I said I would waterbend it away, and that's what I did," he declared with a mischievous grin.

"You know what I speak of Twinkle Toes — holding me spread out like that with your airbending and... and, doing what you did with that water! How you… uh, **_whoosh_ , _banged_ , _boomed_ **me! Not once… but five times! Who needs their crotch washed out five times after just peeing! You made me cum so hard; I thought I was going crazy!"

"You're welcome, Sifu."

Suddenly Aang felt himself being yanked back as he fell hard into the gondola, his head bouncing off the deck. As the Avatar winced, rubbing the back of his head, Toph had already pulled his trousers and shorts free.

"Now, let me show my appreciation... Twinkle Toes," she replied, latching onto his penis with both hands. "Get ready big boy; I'm gonna make you beg for mercy!"

* * *

Toph lifted her head, releasing his semi-soft penis. She moved her sore jaw back and forth to loosen it up.

"Sorry Toph," Aang stated as he sorrowfully looked away. "I don't know what's wrong."

Toph shook her head. "That's okay Aang. Maybe the little guy is still exhausted after this morning. I'm a bit sore myself and mine's don't have to stand up."

The Avatar sat up and hugged his traveling companion tightly. "I love you so much Toph," he declared in a choked voice. "I... I want you to believe me. I want you to trust me when I say this! I've never _fucked_ you!"

Toph felt the tears starting to fill and flow down her heated cheeks. "I want to believe that Aang, I really do. But the whole thing with Satoru, and you seeing him on the beach, well, how can I excuse that?" she cried, turning her face towards his.

Aang swiped away her flowing tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry again, Toph. I told myself before this trip started to make you smile, not cry. The closer this trip got, the more nervous I became."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you, just you. I lied when I said Katara decided not to come. She wanted to combine our trips so that you would be inconvenienced one time, she told me. I think it was because she thought if we were alone, things would get weird. Like they did after the beach."

"I thought you said she didn't know about that, Aang?

"I didn't tell her, but she was watching as we walked up from there. I stopped beside her, and you walked right by and went to talk to your students, without saying a word. She asked me if you were alright, that you looked a bit flushed."

"And how did you respond?"

Aang shrugged. "I told her that you were just tired after all that fighting and that you got a bit upset about your pupils almost getting hurt. I thought she bought it at the time, but then the next few days, she just kept staring at you. Sometimes I would see her following your every move and frowning. I finally asked her why she was looking at you so closely. She asked me if you seemed different. I replied that maybe you were in love."

"And what did Sugar Queen say after that?"

"She seemed to get happier. She told me it was probably that guy in your father's office that had you all a flutter. I simply agreed with her," he confessed with a long sigh.

"So did you feel guilty about not saying it was you, Aang?"

"I did, but not for the reason you think Toph."

"Then why don't you explain the reason," the semi-clothed earthbender demanded.

"Uh Toph, can we get all naked? This halfway is throwing me off," Aang asked out of nowhere.

"Ugh, you could have just said you wanted to see my ta-tas, Twinkle Toes," Toph exclaimed as she pulled off her tunic. She had anticipated not needing a bra.

Aang also discarded his shirt and threw it down beside them.

"I would have if that's all I wanted, Toph."

"Then tell me, what this is all about?"

"I was told at the monastery that if two people have nothing between them, not even clothes, the truth may be revealed. I want there to be nothing between us but the truth."

"So for that, you have me get naked under this blazing sun? And when I burn, what are we going to do then, or have you learned to heal to Aang?"

"Let me put some of this stuff Sokka came up with on you. He says it keeps light-skinned people from burning. The original stuff stunk really bad, but this one as a cocoa smell."

"Go for it," Toph exclaimed holding up her arms. "I feel myself frying like pig-chicken bacon."

Aang made sure to cover the earthbender thoroughly. The application gave him a hopeful rise, but it was only temporary. This was one of those moments he was glad Toph didn't know to get her hopes up.

"All done Sifu! How does it feel?"

Toph smelled her arm. "Feels cool. I hope I look as good as I smell. I smell like a piece of chocolate!"

Aang laughed. "Yep, you look and smell good enough to eat!"

"Is that an offer, you bad boy?"

The airbender nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe, that is after I clear my chakras, we can continue."

"Oh, clear your chakras. Of course, that makes absolutely no sense!" Toph yelled at him. "I'm here, I'm naked, I smell so good I want to eat myself, and all you can do is think about chakras, whatever that is!"

"I don't have to have an erection to eat you Toph," he mentioned. "If that is going to help you get relaxed and listen, I'll be more than..."

The earthbender put a hand to his lips.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, I get it. We're naked, and now you want us to get emotionally naked with each other too. I guess now is as good a time as any. So how do we clear these... chickies of yours?"

He didn't bother to correct the precocious woman. "Do you remember Guru Patik? He was that guy who sent me a letter when we were in Ba Sing Se and asked me to meet him so that I could go into the Avatar state."

"Kind of... well not really," she admitted feeling the smoothness of the lotion on her arms.

"Doesn't matter if you did. He told me about the seven chakras and how they all had to flow."

Toph nodded slowly as if she heard something that got her attention.

"So, you're thinking that one of these shitra thingamajigs isn't flowing and little Aang can't do his thing until it does, right Twinkle Toes?"

"At least she's following this a little bit," he thought, scratching at his brow.

"Something like that Toph."

"Then open it! Flow baby flow! I want you flowing inside me like a waterfalls Twinkle Toes!"

"I wish it was that easy, Sifu. Opening chakras actually take years of training to do it fully. Even most Avatars fail to open all of them successfully. That's why balance in this world has been so far out or reach."

"Why wouldn't the Avatars want to open all these shatras? If it's a good thing, why not just do it, Aang?"

"Because, Toph, there is a high price to pay if you do. You have to be willing to put being the Avatar ahead of everything and everyone. You have to be willing to be totally selfless and sacrifice anything in being the Avatar. That's why."

"I don't understand," Toph said as her jaw stiffened.

"I'm sure you remember Roku's Island and that spirit journey I took? If Roku had abandoned all ties to this world, he would have eliminated Sozin, but instead, because Sozin was his friend, he allowed him to live and eventually the Air Nomads all got killed. Roku also put his family before the world, and that allowed the Fire Nation to capture Earth Kingdom cities."

"But that was him; you're you Aang!"

"Don't you get it Toph? The other Avatars made compromises too, and so they couldn't keep the world in balance, no matter how hard they tried. Kyoshi breaks the continent, but because she did, many natural disasters occurred. Her actions weakened the Earth Kingdom by causing famine and flooding, and the list goes on and on."

"So what did you do besides stopping Ozai from burning the Earth Kingdom down that was so terrible, Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph, I abandoned my training with Patik to save Katara, did I ever tell you that? If I would have stayed, I'd been able to master the Avatar state and stop Ozai, long before that comet arrived. I almost got myself killed, and that would have ended the Avatar cycle. I was stupid. I was following what I thought was love, playing the invincible hero. In hindsight, she would have been in less danger if I would not have acted so selfishly. Everyone would have."

"In my opinion, it's the universe that screwed up Twinkle Toes," Toph replied. "How can you expect a twelve-year-old boy with waterbender pussy on his mind to think straight? That Guru Pathetic guy should have been teaching you about boys and girls and not about those stupid knockoffs! That's a lot to put on an adult, and you were only a kid back then Aang. A dumb, naive, kid at best."

"Uh, thanks I guess," he replied unsure if it was a compliment or an insult. "At least you had faith in me Toph."

"Twinkle Toes, I'm a Beifong. My money was on Snoozles. If it were solely up to you, we'd all be singing the Fire Nation anthem. If you didn't know, let me tell you, he's the reason this world is still in one piece."

Aang tapped his chin, feeling a bit anxious at her comment.

"How did you come up with that Toph. I defeated Ozai."

"Yeah, but it was Sokka who destroyed his fleet, with more than a little help from yours truly," she proclaimed, patting her chest. Okay, taking out the big bad Fire Lord was cool, and you get your props for that, Twinkle Toes, but didn't you do it the hard way?"

"Hard Way?"

"Aang, Ozai was a one trick ostrich-pony! He had the fire. You have the air! What if you just bent the air away from his fire until the comet was gone? He would have zero air fleet left and probably been locked up in Ba Sing Se. Even if Zuko had lost to Azula, she couldn't have beat all those old dudes. But that was never going to happen with Sugar Queen there! That girl would never live down losing to that crazy bitch."

"B-but what if Ozai would have killed me!"

"Then I would have ended him," Toph exclaimed in an even tone. "Metal trumps fire, or haven't you been noticing that in Republic City. He would have lasted, uh, maybe five seconds after my foot hit the ground, but I wouldn't have given him that much time."

"Let me guess, that was part of Sokka's plan as well?"

The metal cop smiled. "Nope, that was all me. I loved you back then, and if he killed you, I was prepared to drop that damn mountain on him."

"Thank you, Sifu."

"For what Twinkle Toes?"

"Keeping it real."

She smiled. "Somebody has to keep that ego of yours in check, or your head would explode. So is this helping. Are you starting to... you know, get hard?"

Aang looked down. He indeed was ready for action, but still wanted to talk some more. "Almost there."

"Aang, just tell me you want to keep talking. That's okay."

"No really Toph, I have a stiffy, and it's getting better."

Toph's cheeks flushed. "Where do you want me?"

"Can we keep talking, just to get my head clear? I swear I won't take long," he promised.

"Fine, what do you want to say."

Aang took in a deep breath. "I want you to know Toph, I made love to you not because of him or my pride, but because I loved you. When we kissed, I felt like my mind was spinning out of control. Your face was filled with such passion; I had never seen someone, so beautiful in my life! I knew then that my heart just wouldn't be satisfied with a simple kiss. That guy, Satoru, was already walking away before I took you to that boat. He might have looked back, but I didn't care. I swear, even if it were Katara, at that moment, I wouldn't have cared. You were my one desire."

"I don't get it Aang. Why are you telling me all this now? You're about to get married, and not to me, but Sweetness. You expect me to believe that somehow you love me more than her? I may have been naive back then, but I'm not anymore. Why would I not believe it was just about the sex, Aang. Even after that incident, how many times did you try and bed me? Do you recall pinning me against that wall at your 18th birthday party and squeezing my tit?"

"I remember that a knee to the nuts can make a man throw up, that's what I recall, Sifu."

"I'm glad you learned something that night."

"Listen Toph, that was the cactus juice. Sokka and Zuko thought it would be funny to slip a little into my peach nectar. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees puking my guts up, and you're calling me a filthy pervert. I'm just glad it all happened when we were alone. That next year, Sokka told me about what they had done. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you then."

"You're probably right, Twinkle Toes. When you grabbed me by the hand and dragged me from the room, I didn't know what was happening. I thought about beating the shit out of you for good measures, but you kept saying, _I'm sorry_ , over and over between puking and crying... that was pretty sad, actually."

"Honestly Toph, everything that happened was like a dream. I wasn't sure if it was real or my imagination, that's why I didn't know how to approach you after that."

"So those sly pats on my ass at the office, also imagination?"

Aang cleared his throat. "Uh, nope, not imagination. Those were on purpose, but I always keep it to an open hand, no groping."

"That's called sexual harassment, Mr. Avatar."

"So why didn't you tell Katara or simply beat the shit out of me, like you said before?"

"You figure it out, Twinkle Toes. Maybe you brushing my ass wasn't all that bad."

"So you liked it?"

"No, it was pretty annoying most of the time, especially when I needed to focus. You thought you were slick, sliding past me. It would have been better if you had given it a good hard slap."

The Avatar's eyes almost doubled in surprise as he gasped.

"Don't be so shocked Aang. What would you call this thing that we're doing now? So many times I wanted to drag you into some empty office or obscure corner and fuck you silly, but I figured you would have just gone right back to her. This trip is just a fantasy that's going to end once we get back, or do you intend we have rendezvous in the broom closet or after hours like some of our colleagues? Sokka seems to have a steady flow in and out, from what I hear. I didn't want to be another check mark on your to-do list, like those acolytes girls. Just the means to an end, so this is on my own terms."

"I swear, Toph, that's not true. I love you more than anybody, including Katara! The person closest to my heart is you. The nearer I get to this wedding, the more I want to be with you instead."

Toph started to laugh. "They call that pre-wedding jitters Aang. You're just getting nervous because Sugar Queen is going to ground your high-flying ass like a ten-thousand-kilo boulder! I'm probably your last fling before the old sea witch becomes the only hole you're flying down! Aang, I don't mind you saying you love me, and right now, I think you believe it. I would be lying if I said this hasn't been fun. I can only speak for myself, but I wouldn't do this with anybody else, but you Twinkle Toes."

Aang looked down. He was deflated both mentally and physically.

"I wish this was all simple Toph and that we could just run away and be together forever."

"Why can't we Aang? If you say that you love me, why can't we just tell the world, monkey fuck yourselves, and leave it all?"

The Avatar's head sunk into his shoulders. "Because Toph, if I die without re-establishing the Air Nomads, then all bending will fade out of existence."

An incredulous gasp escaped the earthbender's lips. "You mean air would be gone, right?"

"No Toph, I'm saying that all forms would cease. What Sozin didn't understand was that the difference between the four elements is just an illusion. There is only one source of bending. The individual is like a filter that forms the source to the element."

"So who sold you this bag of crap Aang? Was it the White Lotus so that you would dutifully screw those girls in the hope that the Air Nomads would be restored and their consciences for doing nothing, appeased?"

"No Toph, it was my past lives. They all told me the same thing. If I leave this world and have not established a portal to air by then, the source would begin to dwindle and eventually cease. That includes your earthbending as well."

"I see," Toph exclaimed, feeling like someone had punched her in the gut.


	8. Illusions of Multiplicity

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 ** _[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many things unresolved, and I think that what happened at the library was one of those big mistakes. It was an opportunity for Aang and Toph to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist._**

 ** _Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!_**

 ** _Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

 ** _So as always… On with the Story!]_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

* * *

 **Illusions of Multiplicity**

Toph slowly exhaled as she tilted her head back. "An _illusion_ , like some magic trick?"

Aang started to see the stress building on her face. "No Toph, this is no trick. There is just one source of bending, but it's like looking through a prism."

"Hello, I'm blind Twinkle Toes! You talk about this like looking through piss! I can't see through anything. What you're saying makes no sense!"

"A prism, not piss, Toph. Ugh, but I was really stupid giving you a visual example."

"Stupid isn't the half of it."

"Okay, sorry. Eh, well, I think this will help you get what I'm talking about," he exclaimed, reaching for the water pouch. "Hold out your hand."

As the earthbender stretched out her hand, Aang poured some of the contents on it.

"Water? Why did you pour water on my hand Twinkle Toes?"

"Well, think of this water as the source of all bending."

"Waterbending?"

"No, all bending, all types of bending flows from it."

"Then wouldn't the pouch be a better example of the source," she countered.

The Avatar's face scrunched up as he slapped his forehead. "Fine Toph, the pouch is the source of the bending, happy?"

She smiled mischievously. "Well doesn't that make more sense?"

Aang sighed, "I guess, whatever works for you."

"Well, it's better than looking through piss."

Aang palmed his forehead harder. "I said prism, not piss!"

Toph turned her face to the side. "Whatever, you don't have to get all, _pissy_ , Twinkle Toes."

It took the Air Nomad a few moments to regain his composure before continuing.

"Toph, my love, can you just let me demonstrate what I mean?"

"As long as you make sense, sure."

"Fine, okay. Let's pretend that the water bag holds the power of all bending. In this bag is the ability to bend all the four elements and three more."

Toph's brow furled. "Three more, why three more?"

This time the Avatar smiled. "Ah, I guess this something Sifu doesn't know!"

"Duh, why do you think I'm having a moron like you attempt to explain all the Avatar mumbo-jumbo in the first place if I already knew this? Gosh, you can be so boorish, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang felt as if the wind had been cut out from beneath him now. Once more it took time to calm his anger as well as his ego.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at my tits, or are you going to start explaining this illusion stuff, Twinkle Toes?"

"I wasn't staring at your tits!"

"Liar."

"Okay, I was a little, but they are freaking awesome."

Toph's cheeks flushed lightly. "Of course they are. So I get there are four forms of bending… well, I guess five if we count that weird ability that turtle gave you."

Aang got excited over Toph's summation. "That's right! Currently, there are five types of bending, and I'm the only one who holds two of them."

Toph crossed her arms over her bare bosom. "I don't think so Mr. Smarty-pants. I'm not only an earthbender, but I can bend metal too!"

"Do you bend the metal, or do you bend the earth within the metal Toph?" Aang asked already knowing the answer. "It was like that swampy water guy with the vines. He was bending the water in the vines, or seaweed, the same way you bend the earth in the metal."

"So, what's your point flyboy? You saying I'm not actually a metalbender?"

Toph takes off her armband and has it morph into various shapes. "What do you call that, Twinkle Toes?"

"Basically. You're an amazing earthbender that can find the weakness in metal! That still awesome, but it's not true metalbending."

"I think you're just trying to say you're better than me again, Twinkle Toes."

"I'm not better than you at anything!" Aang snapped. "Sheesh, you're smarter, braver and prettier than I am!"

"Okay, I accept your apology."

"Ah, I wasn't…" Aang stopped talking as Toph's face dropped. "Thank you, Sifu. May I continue?"

The small smile that graces her lips lets him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sure, you may continue," she replied, uncrossing her arm.

The sight of her full, well-formed breast derailed his train of thought for a few seconds.

"Well? I thought you were going to continue, Prof. Twinkle Toes."

The monk corraled his thoughts once more, checking his lust. "Yeah, alright… huh, where was I at again?"

"Staring at my tits."

"Yes… well, I am… I mean I was… eh, I guess."

"If having me naked is too much for you, then why don't I put on some clothes," she offered.

Toph suddenly felt the weight of his body on hers as she fell back to the floor of the gondola. Their mouths locked in a flurry of deep passionate kisses.

"Oh, I see you're ready for business," she exclaimed, lifting her legs to rest upon his hip.

His only response came as a low gasp as he plumbed his member deep into her.

It didn't take long for the amorous pair to finish. Somehow Toph sat astride him, gently flexing her internal muscles against his semi-soft penis.

"Have you come back to your senses Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah, I really needed that," he sighed.

"You're welcome, now explain this whole, illusion thing to me. This time I won't interrupt you, I promise."

Aang reached up and started to caress one of her breasts, tracing its form.

"I'll try, Sifu. So, the pouch, okay, let's think about the water it holds. You felt it as water… the stuff is wet. But when you freeze it, it becomes ice, hard like a rock. When you boil it, it turns to steam, hot like fire. The clouds, if there were any around here, are made of the same stuff, but like a mist, or fog."

Toph nodded her head. "So the same thing can show up in different ways?"

"Exactly, it is all made up of the same thing. Guru Patik told me that earth and metal are actually the same."

"So I am a metalbender," Toph smugly declared, pushing more of her teat into his hand as she stuck out her chest.

"Only as far as you can connect with the earth in the metal, you've told me Sifu. There is a bending that allows you to move metal, just like you do earth. No matter how pure, it will follow your will."

Toph's eyes widened at his words.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about Toph. I want to see if you can become a true metalbender, the first of your kind. I'm not talking about an earthbender who can fold metal, but a metalbender who can form any-and-all metals, no matter how pure!"

The earthbender's head rolled back on her shoulders. "Don't you think I've tried that? I've tried to bend the pure stuff, but I just can't connect with it."

"If anybody can, you can do it Sifu!"

"I'm telling you I can't, Aang!"

"You have to Toph! You have to help hold bending in this world! I already told you, if something happens to me, all the bending in this world will stop! This is not a threat; it's a reality!"

The little earthbender stood to her feet, releasing his deflated manhood in a pool of their respective fluids. "So how is me, becoming a … a true metalbender, going to help?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"Toph, I know I'm asking a lot."

"You're asking the impossible!"

"But you make the impossible happen all the time!"

"Not like this!" she declared shaking her head.

Aang sighed as he sat up. "This is not just about the Air Nomads. This is about every bender in the entire world. If air goes away, it's like a hole ripping in the bottom of the pouch. All the bending ability would flow out into another place, and eventually, it would be empty. That's the best I can explain this Toph."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

She faced in his direction. "How do you know there aren't more airbenders somewhere? Couldn't there be? Katara told me she was really surprised and disgusted to find other waterbenders living in the swamp. You and Zuko went and found those Sun dudes, and we all know about those lovely sandbenders… so what if…"

The Avatar took in a deep breath. "There aren't any more; I'm the last one, Toph. I thought the same way you did, but the Lion Turtle told me, I'm it."

Toph covered her mouth. "I'm, so sorry, Aang. I didn't mean to bring up such a painful topic."

"It's okay Toph," he replied in a choked voice.

The earthbender moved over to embrace him, hugging his head to her chest. "It's not okay Aang, and I know it's not. You don't have to pretend with me, ever."

"Thank you, Toph."

She held him until his sniffling subsided.

"So Twinkle Toes, the whole bending goes poof if you die? You said there were, what seven forms of bending?"

"That's right. Air, fire, water and earth, and I can bend chi or the energy in people. There is also, metal and wood bending. The lion turtles could give the ability to people, creating the flow into our world."

"Then can't you just make more airbenders?" Toph proposed.

The Avatar rubbed the back of his head. "Wish I could. Even as the Avatar, I'm not strong enough to that. I would lose too much of my life. Even the Lion Turtles became so exhausted they disappeared from our world."

Toph rubbed her chin. "If we lose air, then you said that it's like putting a hole in the pouch. But what about the other two bendings? Are they holes in the pouch?"

"Yep, they are Sifu. Currently, five are flowing into this world, and two are flowing elsewhere, like currents in a stream."

The earthbender shuddered at the revelation. "So, if the flow goes the other way, if it becomes four to three against. All would become a trickle or dry up… to nothing."

"Unfortunately, that's the situation Sifu," Aang confirmed. "The strongest benders will start getting weaker as the majority will lose the ability completely. In the end, the amount of power coming into this world will just be too small."

Toph stood to her feet, running her hands over her thick hair. "How long have you known this?"

"About the bending?"

"Yes, about that!"

Aang closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Since… well, since before I fought Ozai."

" _ **WHAT!**_ "

"Calm down Toph. When I was on that Lion Turtle, I spoke with a lot of my past lives, trying to figure out a way not to kill the Fire Lord. They warned me what would happen if I died, even if I wasn't in the Avatar state."

"And you still risked fighting that maniac during the comet?"

Aang's jaw stiffened. "You know what he was going to do to your country, Toph!"

The indignant earthbender pointed in his general direction. "I'll have you know, me, Sokka and Suki took care of that issue. We didn't need you! What was Ozai going to do without his big bad airships, walk to Ba Sing Se?"

"You almost died! If Sokka hadn't…"

"I know that! I was the one about to fall! You don't have to explain that to me, Twinkle Toes!"

"Why are you so upset Toph?"

"Because you're a selfish prick, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang now rose to his feet. "Hey, how am I a selfish prick for trying to save the Earth Kingdom?"

"Oh, don't try to play that hero card with me! You were more concerned about not contaminating your, _precious soul,_ than ending that murderous bastard! Ozai was responsible for the deaths of millions, and here you are not only risking your own life, but all the bending in this spirit cursed world!"

"It was what, what I was taught, Toph."

"And how did that work out for the people that taught you? I think we already had that conversation."

Aang flopped down. "Toph, I was just trying to do the right thing. I was young and stupid…"

"I guess some things never change."

"That's not fair Toph."

"Welcome to reality Twinkle Toes. Fairness is like a fart. It's just a smell with nothing to it!"

Aang shook his head. "Please let me explain Toph. I didn't know where you guys were, and I thought I was the only one facing Ozai. I thought no one else would get hurt."

"If you didn't run away, like a pussy, you would have known!"

"I didn't run away! The Lion Turtle took me away!" he corrected her.

"Whatever. You ran away in your head long before that thing ever took you. How convenient you suddenly got a conscience!"

Aang glared at her. "Are you saying that I was a coward!"

"Was; is… I don't see the difference!" she declared.

"How can you call me a coward Toph? How? I fought Ozai! I put my life on the line for all of you!"

"We all put our lives on the line, not just you Aang! Or do you still think that you're the center of the universe, Mr. Avatar!"

"I never said that!"

"But you thought it, Aang. You were willing to let many more people die, trying to keep from ending that reign of terror. All my life, I heard about the war. I attended funerals and heard the people around me living in fear. And then you come along, the all-powerful Avatar, and what did I do? I went headlong into the fight. I thought you were going to put an end to the madness, but instead, you moan like a wimp about taking that monster down! I thank the spirits you didn't have that same resolve when we invaded the Fire Nation. We all got bloodied that day, or maybe you didn't? Is that why we lost Aang? Did you lose your nerve when the sun came back? Were you afraid to face him?"

Aang closed his eyes tightly. "Yes, I was afraid! Is that what you wanted to hear Toph?"

"Finally the truth!" she proclaimed throwing up her hands.

"So you think I'm a coward?"

"I've known that you were a pussy for a long time Twinkle Toes. But, I also know that you put your fears aside when push comes to shove. Truth… we're all cowards if we have any sense."

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you have been so, so, so damn selfish! You didn't care about Katara or any of us! You only cared about following some long gone tradition of a dead people! Did you really want to join them Aang?"

"Part of me did. I'm not going to lie. It was hard… is hard being the last one. There are days, even now, I wish I could join them," he tearfully confessed. "But, I know if I do, then it would hurt you, Toph. Back when I fought Ozai, I thought, at least everybody would be alive, even if I wasn't. That you all could adapt to a life without powers."

"I'm blind Aang, you don't understand," she interjected.

"I know you're blind Toph, you've been blind since before I met you."

The earthbender stopped and put her face to his holding open her eyes. "No, you don't, you don't understand. While I'm up here, I'm useless! I'm totally and completely useless. I can hear, but it's like being in a bubble where nothing talks back. There's nothing I can reach out and touch, or even see through. When I'm holding you, I can hear you breathing, feel your heart beating next to me, but you're still, dark to me. Sometimes, I think I would be this way, even after we land. You don't know how relieved I am every time I can stand on the ground, and see," Toph exclaimed as her tears fell in big dollops.

"I can only imagine Sifu," he admitted. "It was pretty selfish of me to risk even your earth-sight for my customs. I just felt them going and I was slipping further away. I thought if I could reclaim, hold on to that one thing, then I could still be a nomad, a monk. That my way of life before wouldn't be all gone. Now that I hear me say it out loud, you're right; I was pretty conceited."

Toph gently kissed him. "Young and stupid, you said it yourself."

They embraced as she sat down upon him.

"So, Twinkle Toes, about me becoming a true metalbender…"


	9. Deep Sensations

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 ** _[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many things unresolved, and I think that what happened at the library was one of those big mistakes. It was an opportunity for Aang and Toph to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist._**

 ** _Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!_**

 ** _Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

 ** _So as always… On with the Story!]_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9  
_**

* * *

 **Deep Sensations**

Toph felt the heavy bar of something that Aang set into her hand. She rolled it over and tried to press her small, strong fingers into it, but to no avail. It felt hard but strangely soft at the same time. The master earthbender focused, trying to determine what she was actually grasping. She detected a minute amount of earth, but not enough to influence the shape or structure of the item. In her mind, instead of the loose and various crystals forms, she detected in earth and stone, this one seemed that the crystals were woven tightly into thickly packed cords. As she tried to focus on one section, attempting to unravel it somehow, the structure defied her. There was no trace of movement or change. The only thing that was coming apart was her temper.

"What is this Twinkle Toes? I'm about to throw this thing! "

"No, no, Sifu, don't do that! It's a lump of gold. Zuko told me that it had been refined to be very pure."

Toph suddenly smiled as she grasped it with both hands as if it could run away. "Does he want it back?"

"Are you planning on keeping it Sifu?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm a Beifong. We don't let go of money easy, and this feels like… uh, maybe like 2 kilos! This is a whole lot of money!"

Aang smiled at the comment. "When I told him it was for you, he was more than happy to tell me that it was his gift. He also threw in some silver and a small bar of platinum."

"I guess royalty does have its privileges. Maybe I should have set my standards a bit higher than a poor wandering Avatar," she mused with a wicked smile.

Aang folded his arms in front of him. "Not funny Toph, not funny at all."

"Are you jealous, Twinkle Toes."

"No."

"You sound jealous," Toph teased as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"So now you know how I feel about you and Sweetness."

"You're jealous of Katara?"

"Hells yeah! When I think of her bumping it out with you, it makes me want to pound her into the earth! I love you Twinkle Toes, and I know you have your reason… at least now I know, but I…"

Aang's kiss took her breath away before she could finish her next sentence. "I love you more than anybody in this whole world Toph, I swear. Let me tell you, even when I'm with Katara. I'm thinking about you."

Toph began to giggle, lacing her arms around his neck, as the weight of the gold she held rested against the back of it. "That's so wrong Aang. But… I like it."

"I don't do it on purpose. You're the only one I can be myself with you know. I feel alive and… loved, and wanted with you, Toph," he sighed kissing her deeply once more.

As they separated, Toph's lips pursed tightly.

"Whatcha thinking about Sifu?"

"Taking this gold and running away; let's go live somewhere far from this world and… and just make love all day. What would you say, Twinkle Toes?"

"Aang hugged her tightly, enjoying her nakedness against his. "I wish you were serious Toph. I would do anything for you, but I know you're just talking even though you know my answer."

The earthbender nodded. "I'd never ask you to do that, would I?"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "So would it make a difference if I asked you, Toph?"

She shook her head. "My happiness or the world. Hmmm… very tempting, but I think I would choose the world. I have too many people I care about in it, including that wolf-bat crazy Sweetness."

"You would make a better Avatar than me, Sifu."

"Well, that goes without saying Twinkle Toes. The universe doesn't always choose wisely."

They both laughed until it morphed into another impassioned lip-lock that included hands moving over each other's firm bodies.

While Aang was touching her with both of his, massaging her magnificent mammaries, he noted that Toph was only using one to gently stroke his thickening manhood. It felt awkward, and she couldn't seem to fall into a steady rhythm. It became more of a distraction than turn on after a few minutes.

"Toph, babe, why are you using your left hand; aren't you right-handed?"

"I guess I could switch hands," she wispily commented.

"Why not put the gold down? It's not going to go anywhere."

Toph's lips twisted to the side. "I know I can trust Appa, but that thieving, pervy monkey… well, I don't know Twinkle Toes. He's kind of got sticky fingers when it comes to shiny stuff."

Aang couldn't deny Momo's compulsion to grab a bobble or two that caught his eye. "I'll put it back in the saddle pouch with the others, fair enough?"

Toph nodded as she handed it to him.

Aang's jaw dropped as he viewed the object.

Toph heard his sudden startled gasp. "What's wrong Twinkle Toes? Did you drop my gold overboard or something?"

"Uh, Toph, Sifu, feel this," he insisted guiding her hand back to the object he held.

"Yeah, wow, that's impressive for sure Twinkle Toes, I've never felt you this hard. Once I take him in, he'll be soft again real fast and easy..."

"Toph, that's not me… well, it is me, but a gold me," he stuttered placing it into her hand.

She snatched the item from his hand, letting her fingers map every detail and nuance. "How did you make this Twinkle Toes? Can I have this too?"

"Ah, Sifu, I didn't make that; you did."

"Stop trying to pull the mud over my eyes Twinkle Toes. It's not nice to try and pull practical jokes on blind girls. I mean, a gold dildo is a nice gesture. Definitely speaks of value and sincerity. Mom told me a big cock was supposed to be good luck. Wouldn't know it by Sokka though," the earthbender laughed lightly.

Aang shook his head as he dismissed her ramblings. "Listen Sifu; I'm not trying to pull a joke on you. That was the gold bar I gave you earlier. Somehow… I don't know how you managed to make it look like my little flyer here," he exclaimed taking one of her hands and placing it on his semi-erect penis. "Go ahead and feel. I think that's almost a perfect copy."

As Toph examined Aang, her hands went from phallus to penis and back again several times. "So… you didn't have this made?"

"Nope."

"And this was that gold bar you gave me before, Twinkle Toes?"

"Yep, I only had one."

Toph's muted emerald eyes rolled left and then right. "Okay, uh, when this happened, I was focused on your sweet meat. That would explain the shape it came out to be, but I wasn't even thinking about bending. Sucking yes… but no bending."

Aang pulled at his small goatee. "Hmm, so you were going to eat me, you say?"

"Focus Twinkle Toes. We're trying to figure out how I bent this gold!"

"So you're not going to eat me Sifu?"

"If you help me figure this out, I'll even blow your mind until you can't see straight!"

"Seriously?"

"Do you think I would lie about something this important, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang smiled. "I was just teasing; I know this is important Toph."

"No matter what happens Aang, I'm still going to do you! Just feeling these things has got me going," she admitted red-faced. "Feels like I peed."

The Avatar laughed deeply. "Now you got my mouth watering."

"Should we do it first and then get back to how Twinkle Toes?"

Aang shrugged. "That probably be best. Clear our minds; then we should be able to think clearly."

Toph nodded. "Do you have some oil?"

"For what?"

She held out the golden penis. "This, I'm not letting it go to waste! Who knows if I will be able to make it again."

#

The couple laid on the deck, covered in sweat and deeply breathing, holding hands, with their fingers interlaced. Neither one of them felt like moving an orgasmically strained muscle. Toph enjoyed screaming at the top of her lungs in the open air as the heated waves curled her toes and violently racked her entire body. Likewise, Aang's sight went blurry as his gray eyes rolled into his head at the extreme sensation they had created.

"Was that enough oil, my cherry blossom?"

"Are you trying to figure out a nickname for me Aang?"

"Yeah, the only thing I call you is Toph or Sifu. I mean, were lovers right… this isn't fucking, right?"

Toph pulled his hand up and rolled over to kiss his fingers. "No, I may have fucked your brains out, but this isn't fucking. I love you Twinkle Toes, and I believe you love me too."

"So what about Cherry Blossom."

"You want me to start calling you that instead of Twinkle Toes? Because if you call me that, I'll demonstrate how what I just did feels on you… without the oil," she threatened.

Aang's anus reflexively puckered. "Okay, that definitely sounds - _painful_. How about Bright Eyes?"

Toph was going to dismiss it and then she grew curious. "Why Bright Eyes? I'm blind as a badger-mole, literally. My eyes are anything but bright."

"That's not true. Last night, your eyes shone so brightly in that campfire. I could see the flames and sparks, almost like looking into a mirror. Even now, when I look deeply into them, I can see the sky."

"I guess, I don't mind that one," Toph shyly declared.

"Good, don't worry. We'll ease it in, Toph."

"Like we did that golden shaft?"

"Uh, not like that," he declared rubbing his forehead. "Are you sure It didn't hurt? I mean, that thing is pretty heavy, not to mention hard."

She sighed lovingly, "Actually, once I got used to it, it felt good. How was it when you entered, did you feel it? I mean you were in a different place. It's not like you were sharing the same hole.

Aang thought about the experience for a moment. "At first, to be honest, it felt a little weird, like something bumping up into me. But, wow, once we got in sync, I don't think I lasted thirty seconds after that."

"You did a bit better than that. You lasted long enough for me to finish twice. I think that was a job well done. Ow! I'm starting to feel it now. Maybe I should lay on my stomach for a while," she exclaimed and doing just that.

"Maybe next time you'd be a bit more careful… Bright Eyes. You got pretty wild there in the end."

"I know that now. I don't know if my end will ever be the same… owie; kiss my boo-boo Twinkle Toes!"

"Ew… Sifu, I think you could use a better choice of words."

"Would you prefer if I said kiss my ass instead?"

"Oh yeah, much better!" he replied sardonically.

"You are a real freak, aren't you Aang?"

"Says the girl would put a golden dildo up her own poop shoot!"

"Hey, now you know my answer if you ever want to go that route."

"You mean now? Do it now?"

Toph shook her head. "I'm afraid even to sit, let alone have you plowing around back there. OW! Even the thought of it hurts! It's my own fault for being a bit too anxious. The girls from the brothel told me it was a real turn on for the guys."

"I don't need tricks to be turned on by you Toph. In fact, when I need to be in the mood, I think about you."

"Oh, so I'm your fluffer?"

"What's a fluffer?"

"You know that stage show where they actually have sex?"

"I've heard about it. They seem to be the rage in Ba Sing Se and a few other places. So that's what they call a fluffer?"

"No, you nitwit! The folks in those shows have to be ready to go at a moment's notice. They also have to put on a good show. So they can't just let loose in thirty seconds, like some Avatars."

"You said I did good," he sulked.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes. I was just teasing. You did great! If you held out any longer, I think my butt-hole would have been worn out!"

"So, what's a fluffer?" he asked once more.

"I was coming to that. The girls at the brothel told me when the show was in town, they could make extra money being fluffers. They basically either get the guy or girl off if their too excited, but still be in time for the show, or they help them to get aroused if their… uh, lagging."

"You seem to be hanging around those girls from the brothel a lot Sifu. Are you sure that's good for you? I think they have a negative influence personally."

"I am the chief of police, Avatar Aang. I have to find out about my world, both the good and the bad."

"Find out, okay, but you don't have to try it out yourself. I mean, look at you now, laying there groaning."

Toph lifted her rear into the air as she scooted her knees under her. "Twinkle Toes, it hurts! Is my booty-hole bleeding? It feels like it's bleeding."

Aang maneuvered so he good could take a good look. "It's not bleeding, but it wall red and puffy. There still oil leaking out too. That's what you're feeling, probably."

"Do something Aang! You're the Avatar, can't you help even a little?"

"I'll try Toph," he replied acquiescing when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "I kind of learned this from a healer at the North Pole. It's meant for first-aid only, and I wasn't very good at it…"

"I don't care!" she snapped. "My ass is killing me! I think this qualifies for first-aid, second-aid or whatever other aid you can think of!"

"It's more like a self-inflicted wound," Aang quipped under his breath as he reached over to grab a water pouch.

"Ha, ha! Go ahead and make fun of a girl while she's compromised. I was just trying to show you that I'm not a kid anymore!"

The Avatar now felt sorry about his comment. He didn't apologize but instead streamed the cooling water to her most injured part.

Toph let out a huge exhale as relief swept over her.

"To do this, I'm going to have to touch… your hole. I'll be very careful, promise."

"Okay, I'll try not to move, or scream, or cry if you hurt me."

Aang didn't know if she was being sarcastic or sincere. "I promise Toph; I'll be gentle. I don't ever want to hurt you." Aang let more water drift over his hands, and it began to glow and hum. Nowhere near as bright or loud as Katara could generate but still decent. He recalled his instructor saying, " _keep the flow focused_." The Avatar decided that two fingers should be enough area as the water surged to his middle and forefinger. He was pleased to see the intensity and sound rise as well.

"Relax Toph; I'm going to touch you now."

"Okay doctor Twinkle Toes, remember, please be gentle. My ass is your ass."

Before beginning, he leaned over and softly kissed each buttcheek. Tenderly spreading them, Aang applied the healing touch. The soothing sensation sent a wave of relief through her, sweeping away both fear and pain. Toph's shoulders dropped lower as she relaxed, lifting her hips higher. He observed her reaction, seeing that it was working. The redness and swelling vanished as if by magic everywhere he touched around her anus. He also noticed that the stretching and tears were reversing.

"Toph, I'm going to put a finger inside, just to make sure you're not hurt inside anywhere. I'm going to go slow and use plenty of cool water, understand?"

"Sure, yeah, do whatever..." she cooed with closed eyes and a content smile.

Aang was starting to feel the strain in trying to maintain his focus and keep the healing waters aglow. He expanded the bubble of water at the tip of his middle finger and used it to push into her gently. In response, Toph released a low guttural moan. "Did that hurt? Are you still okay, Bright Eyes?"

She lifted a hand and gave him a shaky thumbs up.

He felt her sphincter flexing around his finger as he continued to push in, concentrating on maintaining the healing effect.

For Toph, what was once the pain was now all about the _pleasure_. The vibration that he was producing permeated her core and somehow seemed to connect every erogenous area in her down-under. It was only sheer will power that she didn't let the climatic tremors overwhelm her. But now, that will-power was fading as he penetrated deeper and she bit her bottom lip in ecstasy when she felt him slide the finger in entirely. "Tw-Twinkle Toes… can you get my vajayjay too," she heatedly requested. "It's been kind of... sore. Uhm, since yesterday."

"I'll try Toph." Aang felt his restorative ability waning as he now wrapped his thumb with water and it began to shine, but dimmer. He parted her labia with his free hand, letting the waters trace through and pass over the soft pink velvet-like surface before inserting his iridescent thumb. He didn't know how long he could maintain his efforts and to him, it appeared as if Toph was starting to experience some discomfort. " _You've always put up with a lot Sifu, I won't let you down,_ " he swore to himself.

The wily earthbender was now in a swirl of previously unknown pleasure. It was as if every nerve in Toph's body was alive and taking in warmth and tingling with passion. She could sense the saddle they were on and even Appa below. She knew where Momo was and blushed violently when she realized he was intently watching them. " _Pervy monkey_!"

Aang was starting to breathe hard as the exertion was wearing on him. Suddenly an idea came to mind. He smiled as his eyes and tattoos flashed.

In response, every ounce of fluid in Toph's body began to radiate and purr. Even the sweat on her body was shimmering. The feeling was overwhelming as all her senses became hyper-elevated. She could now detect the very dust in the air about them, the metals and earth in the wood beneath her, seeing it for the first time through her earth-sight. But most spectacular was Aang. She imaged his entire body and detected the elements that flowed along in his blood. The minerals that made up his bones and even the earth that sat in and upon his skin. It seemed as though the entire world was shouting at her. Sensory overload sent her mind into a spin until her consciousness faded into black. She could hear Aang frantically calling her name, and it made her… _happy_.


	10. Other Worldly

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 ** _[Author's Notes: In the TV series they leave many things unresolved, and I think that what happened at the library was one of those big mistakes. It was an opportunity for Aang and Toph to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se,' and so Aang and Toph are not involved. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said, doesn't mean they don't exist._**

 ** _Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!_**

 ** _Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

 ** _So as always… On with the Story!]_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**  
_

 **Other Worldly**

* * *

The void of unconsciousness began to slip away from me slowly. The last thing I recalled is the world closing in on me and Aang rocking me into the most excellent orgasm- _ever_!

Now, where am I?

I feel like I'm floating, and where is that hunky, stupid Twinkle Toes?

Wait if I'm floating, maybe I'm dead? I don't feel dead, but I've never been dead; that I can remember.

Oh man, if I'm dead, then what a way to go! Death by O! A big O! No, a **HUMONGOUS O**! Who knew sex with the Avatar could be fatal. Not me for sure! If I knew, maybe I would have said - Nah, it was definitely worth it!

Hey, can anybody hear me? I guess I am dead. I don't even hear my own voice.

 _You're not dead Toph._

Aang is that you? More importantly, why are you in my head?

 _Yep, it's me. Are you okay, Sifu?_

That's a tough question Twinkle Toes. Define - okay?

 _Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain at all?_

Hey, why do I hear you in my head, Twinkle Toes? And why can't I hear my own voice? Oh! By the Earth Spirit, we are dead!

 _No, we're not dead._

Then why do I feel like I'm floating?

 _Because, we're in another world._

Another world? Do you mean like the Spirit World? Then we must be dead!

 _It's not the Spirit World. The guru took me here when he was teaching about clearing my chakras and all this. Look around!_

Look around? Hello doofus! I'm blind!"

 _Ha, ha, ha! Toph, my love. This is not the natural world. You only think you're still blind. That's why you can't see anything. Focus on seeing this world in your mind, just like you use your earthsight. And to me, you're standing there with your eyes closed._

Don't laugh at me! You want me to focus on something, but I'm floating in whatever this is! I'm not touching…

 _But you are touching. You're touching the cosmos and everything here. I can feel you, see you, and by the Four Winds, you're gorgeous. Trust me; just focus your mind._

Focus on what? I'm an earthbender! We need something to touch, to feel, to hear!

 _Then focus on my voice. Just listen to me._

You mean that annoying squeaking you're doing? I thought you already went through puberty.

 _My voice is probably this way because I was only 12 the last time I was here. It's what I remember._

Can you please change it. I feel a bit weird about doing it with a kid. I'm not Sweetness.

 _Why would you say something like that about Katara? She was never inappropriate…"_

Uh, did she kiss you when you were still 12? Are you gonna tell me you two didn't do other things? I know how busy your hands got when you kissed me on that beach, loverboy. I never had anybody feel me up before.

 _You were older! Uh, and what Katara and I did back then is none of your business!_

A bit snippy, aren't we? Well, that answers that! You two might not have had intercourse, but I'm sure it was the closest thing to it.

'… _ **.'**_

So now you're going to give me the silent treatment because I'm merely stating the facts? Aang, I could hear you two trying to be all secretive at the inn. All that panting, moaning and groaning that night was disgusting. Seriously, had your balls even dropped yet?

 _So you were jealous?_

Damn straight! I cried that night while you and Sugar Queen were on your adolescent path of mutual discovery. I wanted you to be discovering me!

 _Tell you the truth, Toph. I wanted to be discovering you too. I'm not going to lie; Katara was a turn-on. Up to that point, I'd only looked at her tits. That night she let me touch them._

Hope it was all your little pervy mind thought it was.

 _It was. But even when I was with her, I often thought about you. She would ask me where I was when my mind started to drift._

So, does your mind drift when you're with me? Do you want to be with her when we're together?

 _Never, not even once. You fill me... my heart, so much that all I can think of is capturing every moment!_

How do I know you're not lying to me Twinkle Toes, just to keep stringing me along?

 _Guru Pathik told me that in the Cosmic World, lies could not be spoken. Since we connect to the ultimate truth, a lie is overwhelmed in this state. We are talking to and through each other's spirits. To even try creates intense pain in the center of your very existence._

Okay, so you can't lie, and I can't lie or was this Garu Pathetic just feeding you a load of wolf-bat guano Twinkle Toes? How do you know he wasn't fibbing just to make himself seem more significant than life?

 _I don't think he would do that Toph. I mean - why would he?_

Maybe as some kind of test Aang. You know to see just how gullible you are. We both know you're pretty susceptible to stupid suggestions.

 _What? I am not, well, not anymore. For spirits sakes Sifu, I was only 12 years old when you met me and the whole world was different. Now that I'm almost 20, I think I've matured._

Matured, you, really?

 _Yes, me really, Toph._

And this is coming from the same guy who thought it would be great to live on an island with a bunch of stooges 'pretending' to be airbenders… yeah. What about that is mature or even realistic!

 _I know they're not airbenders Sifu, but they are trying to follow the ways of my people._

I think that we already covered how well that worked out for your 'people,' Twinkle Toes.

"..."

See, reality. It may not feel good, but it will help you get through the day, and tomorrow without clinging to the past, Mr. Avatar.

 _Is that one of your catchy phrases, Sifu?_

You don't have to get pissy Twinkle Toes. Iroh told me that when I wanted to go back to the good old days. He reminded me that they were neither good or old. I just thought I'd pass it along. Wow, I guess that pathetic guy was right! I can't lie here! I was going to take credit for it just to irk you!

 _So you think I'm clinging to the past?_

Like a hungry baby on its momma's tit.

 _Am I that bad?_

I was trying to go easy on you using that example Twinkle Toes.

 _Wow, thanks for holding back._

No problem. You've sounded like you're ready to cry after that statement I made about your people.

 _You know that's a sore spot for me Toph. Why would you even bring it up?_

Because it's also a matter of denial for you Aang, I'm not trying to hurt you, just trying to get you to live in the here and now. There are things you just have to let go of so that you can live, Twinkle Toes.

 _Guru Pathik told me the same thing back then. He even told me I had to let go of Katara and focus on being the Avatar._

Did he tell you that?

 _Well, in not so many words, but yeah, that was the gest of it._

We all know you didn't listen to that because you ran to her rescue and nearly got yourself killed. Have you considered if you would have just stayed and got stronger?

 _(Sigh) All the time. Zuko might not have sided with Azula. He told me as much. It wasn't until I got there that he decided to go her way. Maybe if Katara did heal his scar, that would have healed his soul as well. The city wouldn't have fallen, Azula might have been captured, and the Day of Black Sun would have had a different outcome! The war could have been over before that damn comet arrived. I certainly screwed things up!_

Oh my, you have put a lot of thought into it. One suggestion, though.

 _What's that, Toph?_

Forgive yourself Twinkle Toes. You were young and going through a bunch of stuff. Even that pathetic guru fella should have had more compassion and understanding for a 12-year-old kid who lost everyone he ever knew, like overnight! Katara was everything to you; even I understood that back then. You can't expect a stupid kid to act like a grown man, no matter how powerful he is.

 _When did you get so wise, Sifu?_

I think - it was the day I fell in love with you, Twinkle Toes. Back there on that island when you took that spirit journey into your past life. I don't know why, but I felt like we had been together before like we are now. Who do you love the most Aang? Me or Sugar Queen?

 _If you asked me that question when we were twelve, Katara would have been my answer. When I turned thirteen, I was unsure, even though I was dating her. When I became fourteen, you were always on my mind, Toph. I mean, you were in my dreams, my thoughts, like all the time. I even looked for you just walking down the street. So, when we hugged on that beach, well, I just couldn't stop. I thought if I just let you go and not at least try to show you how I felt, then I would never get the chance again._

So you were infatuated with me - since?

 _Since I saw you in the swamp. Well, not you actually, but a vision of you. Your smile and laughter were like an angel; that's what I thought at the time. I was conflicted between you and Katara. I reasoned it was because you were to be my earthbending teacher and that those other feelings were because you were, cute. So I worked hard to focus on Katara until Pathik told me to give her up. But in my mind, if I gave her up, then I would have to deal with all those feelings for you._

Feelings for me. Why didn't you want to deal with these feelings for me back then?

 _Because, (sigh), you scared me._

Scared the mighty Avatar? How did I do that?

 _It wasn't like being scared for my life or anything like that Toph._

What was it then Twinkle Toes?

 _I was afraid to have something, someone just for myself Toph. My selfishness leads to the destruction of all my people; that's what I thought at the time. The whole world was in chaos because I chose to run away from being the Avatar._

You know now that Sozin would have probably killed you, right?

 _Of course, I realize that now, Toph._

Especially with that dumb pacifist mumbo jumbo…. Sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I shouldn't speak ill of the dead. Sorry Aang, I'll keep those thoughts to myself.

 _I appreciate that Toph. I do think there was a happy medium, a balance that they ignored. One extreme or the other is equally bad._

Omygosh, you have matured, at least a little.

 _Glad I could surprise you._

Now and then you do, Twinkle Toes. Alright, back to the main topic. You were afraid to be selfish. How was having feelings for me being selfish?

 _With you, my world is all about you, Toph. I don't think about being the Avatar or the loss of my people, or even my feelings for Katara. Back then, I was so taken with you; I didn't know if you were a person or a goddess. Maybe that's why I got so angry when the sand-benders took Appa. I blamed you because you weren't meeting my expectations._

A goddess. I can see how you would think that. I am pretty awesome.

 _Yes, you are._

Hey, am I blushing Aang?

 _Uh, yeah, you look like your face is about to explode._

Whew, I thought for a minute, I was going to catch fire or something.

 _Um, how do I look Toph? Like I said before, you can open your eyes here. You've never seen me before so I was just wondering…"_

Aang, to tell you the truth, I took a peek, and it was just too much. It was so bright and, uh, I guess all that stuff was what you call -color, maybe. My head was just too full to make sense of it all.

 _(Sigh) I guess for someone who hasn't had sight her whole life; it would be a bit much. This realm is fierce for even sighted people. It took me a while to get used to it, and I've been to the Spirit World. Let me tell you though, you're absolutely beautiful, here and there!_

I did take a peek at you, Twinkle Toes. That staff of yours was a bit scary. Thinking about how you ram that into me - no wonder my little V gets so sore! But overall, you're pretty easy on the eyes. But anybody might be to me since this is my first time seeing like this.

 _Thank you - I think? I'm just glad you liked what you saw because Toph, I certainly love what I see!_

There you go saying embarrassing things again.

 _Want me to stop?_

Hell no! Keep 'em rolling until I tell you otherwise Twinkle Toes.

 _As you wish, Sifu._

So back again to the how you were scared back then. But you weren't scared of me as much as being afraid of what Aang?

 _I think I was scared of losing. I saw this vision of Katara like absorbing the Air Nomads, and she was all that was left. When he told me to let her go…_

You saw it as letting all of them go. Not just going, but dying a second time. That must have been rough.

 _Yeah. It hurt Toph. Just remembering that still hurts._

It's okay to cry, you know. I'm here for you Aang.

 _Thanks, Toph. I think Guru Pathik wanted me to realize that._

Realize what?

 _That you were here for me, even back then. That storm that drove Appa down into that mystic swamp. All of it was leading me to you. I think destiny or fate just saw Katara as a hindrance._

So you think we're destined to be together Twinkle Toes? Like we have some red thread tying us together?

 _Open your eyes._

I don't wanna!

 _Trust me, Toph. I just want you to look at my hand._

Nothing big and scary?

 _Nope, just my pinky finger and yours too._

Okay… uh, what is that thing? Is it tied onto your finger?

 _Sure is. Look at your finger._

Oh shit! It's tied to mine too. The same uh, string?

 _Yep. The same 'red' string! That's the name of the color, and we are indeed attached. Why did you close your eyes now?_

There, there's this big, eh, uh, really big dude standing behind you!

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Why are you laughing Twinkle Toes? What if he squishes you? Or worse, what if he squishes me!?

 _Toph… hahaha, he's not going to squish anybody!_

How do you know?

 _Because that's me! Well the Cosmic me. It looks like me, but it is actually made up of all the past Avatars. When the new Avatar is born, it'll look like him or her._

Well, don't squish me!

 _Now, why would I squish you Sifu?_

I mean, what if that big fella there gets horny and wants some of my sweet Tophy lovin'! I don't have any place that could fit that! I can only imagine the size of his down-under. His balls must be like boulders!

 _Trust me; he's not going to attack you. But I can't say the same about me. I'm getting all stirred up just looking at you._

Are you that easy Twinkle Toes?

 _I guess I am. When you first made that mad face at me, that night I had this massive wet dream. In the dream, you were making that face and demanding that I go faster. I couldn't help myself. That next morning, I couldn't even look at you without getting a hard-on. Katara noticed my erection and thought it was about her. She told me I needed to use more self-control._

Did Sweetness offer you a helping hand?

 _NO! We weren't even dating then. Why would you ask such a thing?_

Just curious. Knowing Sugar Queen's nightly habits, I just figured she'd help you out. Water's not the only thing she good at making flow if you catch my meaning.

 _So shall we get going back, Toph?_

Wha… are you just going to ignore me?

 _You know, time doesn't pass here Toph. We'll go right back to the moment we left._

Oh, I get it! You'll just keep redirecting until I get tired of waiting, is that it?

 _Pretty much._

Alright, I've had enough fun. By the way, if it's the exact moment, then that means….

* * *

 **Toph's body shudders as if electricity is coursing through every fiber of her being. She suddenly feels the deck of the gondola beneath her; once more in her familiar dark world. The drool that falls from her mouth is running down and across her chin as she smiles wildly. The echoes of her orgasmic tremors start to fade as her inner walls and anus noticeably continue to twitch.**

"Are you okay, Toph? We're back, and Appa has landed. You were shaking like crazy, and that moan! WOW!"

"OH YEAH! Best landing ever Twinkle Toes!"


	11. Sexy Time

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series, they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se, and so Aang and Toph are not involved in that way. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always, on with the Story!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 **Sexy Time**

Toph sat with what used to be the golden phallus, now a perfect sphere sitting in her palm. Actually, it was hovering just above her small hand, slowly spinning clockwise.

The Avatar gawked in wonder. "Wow, that's amazing Sifu! You really can bend metal now. Do you know what this means?"

"Ah, of course, I do. You already told me what would happen if I didn't master it, Twinkle Toes. All bending in the world would probably end, or something like that," she exclaims feigning panic.

Aang ignores her sarcastic attitude. "I'm so proud of you Toph. You just took a huge load off of me."

She couldn't help but smile smugly at the accolade as she rolls her head around on her shoulders, looking like she's getting ready for a fight. "That's what I do. But if you think making this little ball is awesome, check this out. You haven't seen anything yet, Twinkle Toes. This is just the beginning."

The sphere broke up into small orbs that then transformed into the likeness of the Avatar. Aang stares in amazement at the depth of details in the piece, especially the face. It was obvious she did see him in the Cosmic Realm, and for that, he felt grateful. "Wow! This is amazing Toph! It looks just like me if I was made of gold, that is. It may look more like me, than me," he blusters, shaking his head.

Toph giggles at his aimless ramblings, soaking in all his praise. There were times when she felt underappreciated, especially in the waterbender's shadow. She always felt one step behind the comely blue-eyed vixen. The beach was her turning point, a place she would capture him, heart, soul, and body. That's why she surrendered herself and allowed him to have his way in such a crude manner, only to have her heart ripped like her maidenhead. At this moment, she felt… redemption.

Once more, the empowered metal bender focuses on displaying her newly acquired talent. "Think this is cool, get a load of what comes next, Twinkle Toes! I'm making these special because I know how fond of the girls you are."

The figurine now appears to melt into a shiny pool.

"Aww, and I liked that statue of me," he sighs.

"Give me a sec. I'm sure you're gonna like this even more," Toph exclaims, creating a mental image.

The golden puddle starts to divide and mounds up, slowly forming the spitting image of the earthbender's breast, in miniature. Toph holds them up to her already nude form so Aang can compare the two.

Before she can change or reshape it, Aang snatches the model from her grasp. " **AWESOME** , awesome, awesome, awesome," he yells as he lets his fingers thoroughly investigate every detail. "These are so realistic. You must really know your own body, Toph."

"Hey, don't just snatch things out of peoples hands because you're the high and mighty Avatar," Toph complains loudly, "… and what are you trying to insinuate with that comment, Twinkle Toes? Do you think I sit around all day feeling myself up? Rude much?"

"I didn't mean it that way… but didn't you say you were making these for me? That's what I thought I heard."

"Like always, you only heard what you wanted to, you horny numbskull. I made them so you could 'appreciate' them, Aang, not to have them. That's my gold. I'll make you a set if you can come up with your gold, Twinkle Toes."

"I don't have that much. Do you think Zuko will give me some?"

Toph shook her head. "You? Nope, not a chance in the world."

Aang frowns deeply. "Huh, why not? He gave it to you."

"Because he knows you'll just run out and do something stupid with it. You would either end up wasting all of it or get deceived, like the last time. Seriously Twinkle Toes, magic beans?"

He lowers his head into a pout. "He seemed like a sincere guy. He said that he needed money for his sick mother so that he could buy a pig-cow and have milk to nurse her back to health. He swore if I planted them, I could climb the beanstalk and get all the gold I wanted."

The Bei Fong heir rubbed her forehead. "You are a gullible idiot. And I suppose this magic beanstalk is supposed to lead somewhere?"

"Up into the… sky, uh, to a magic kingdom, on a cloud."

"Aang, where does Appa fly?"

"In the... sky," he mumbles, realizing the course of the conversation.

"And in all that time, have you or any other airbender ever, in the complete earth-damn history of airbending, ever seen a fricking floating kingdom up there?" she yells into his face. "Hells, if there was this fortune up in the sky, why didn't he just plant the cursed things and get it himself?"

Aang looks into the cloudless sky, shame covering him like a scolded schoolboy. "He, he… uh, said he was, afraid."

Toph stern gaze does not waver. "Afraid of what?"

Aang's shoulders fall forward. "Heights. He said he was afraid of heights, okay? Katara already ripped me a new one when I showed her the beans," he confessed almost in tears.

"Good for Sweetness. She should have water whipped your ignorant ass. How much did you pay for these, special beans, Twinkle Toes?"

She hears him swallowing hard. "A large gold apiece. There were five of them."

"So you brought five beans for the same amount you would spend on two new saddles for Appa or ten new suits of clothes custom made from linen and silk?"

Aang holds his tongue, but his thoughts aren't so silent. _That so like a Bei Fong to make a comparison like that. Just rub it in Toph, why don't you? Besides, Katara was so mad at me; she froze my crotch. Man, that hurt for an entire week._

Toph holds out her hand. "Give me my gold back. I'm just glad there's no place you can waste it at out here, wherever we are."

"But… I wasn't going to sell or give them away. Look, this is a work of art. You have the best tatas in the world, Toph, and you put so much definition into this, they could be real. If they were full-size, I don't think I could stop touching them, but that would take a lot more gold. This thing is already heavy. I can only imagine how heavier theses would be if they were the actual size," Aang states in a wishful tone.

"Shut up, you moron. You're embarrassing me," Toph retorts, her cheeks flushing bright red as she reaches for the object.

Aang pulls it just out of her reach with ease, ignoring her complaint and feeling a shift in control of the conversation. "I know you can't see it Sifu, but you even got the nipples perfect. My mouth is watering, just looking at them. I can't tell you how I missed them all these years," he declares, rubbing the model against his pursed lips as if he was kissing them.

"That was your damn fault. I offered myself -" Toph stops speaking, taking a moment to compose her thoughts and forcing the hurtful memory back down.

"Look, Twinkle Toes, just give me back my stuff or am I going to have to kick your butt again?"

The airbender taps his chin as a wicked smile creases his face. "Are you suggesting we fight naked, right here, right now, Sifu?"

Her blush deepens, realizing her vulnerable position. "Forget I said that to you, you, perverted Avatar."

"Toph, my love. You're just too cute when you get like this. I can't help teasing you. This is like a dream for me. I'm here with you, making love to you. I didn't think that would be possible, ever. I thought I had lost you, just like when you vanished in that swamp. I never want to experience that feeling again," Aang mournfully states.

Toph didn't know how to take his comment. It did make her a bit happy. "You really are an idiot Aang. You have the real things right in front of you, and full size, you horny, umm, hog-monkey. Give back my gold, and just take hold of these," she offers, sticking out her chest, her hands supporting them underneath. "I'll even let you nurse like a baby… all you want, loverboy."

Accepting the irrefutable offer, Aang hands her back the golden boobies, as he glides behind her. She gasps as he begins to knead her mountainous mammaries, his fingers tracing at the base of her elongating nipples and making her areolas ripple.

Toph leans back against him, once more her mind a sensual blur. She lets the golden figurine loudly fall to the deck in favor of his hardened member that is pressing into her back. She tilts her head against his chest, and Aang places a fervent kiss upon her wanting lips, still milking her firm mounds. She spins around in his arms as their mouths locked together once again.

Toph throws her arms about the sturdy young man's neck and lifts her herself as Aang fills his mouth with her thick teat. As her legs fold about his torso, her back arches pressing the contact forward. Aang moves to the opposite nipple, allowing his tongue to wrap about it. Toph begins to moan as his suction send bursts of excitement all the way down to her toes.

 _You're so greedy Twinkle Toes, but so am I._

Aang switches between breast lost in a fantasy. He dives between her cleavage, licking her chest in long lingering strokes. The saltiness of her skin adds to his excitement.

Toph settles her hips down about his, slowing receiving his erection with a seething gasp.

Aang stumbles a step or two forward as the deep sensation of their joining startles him. She is still slick from their last encounter as her body seems to be drawing him into a perfect fit. Already his face is flush, and he starts to pant loudly.

"Don't you cum," Toph whispers even as she feels the pulsing of his penis.

His attempt to halt his climax drops him to his knees, but Aang succeeds, somehow.

As Aang holds her tight, Toph is able to use her legs againt his sides to slowly rise and fall upon her pleasure treasure.

"That's my good Twinkle Toes. Now lay back... and let me _rock_ your world. This won't take long."

* * *

"How much longer Twinkle Toes?" she groans, feeling the unrelenting pressure of his stiffy ram into her violated vagina. "It's only getting drier! What on earth is taking you so long! Just cum already," she demands, trying to bear at least the sensation that is becoming steadily more painful with each repeated thrust.

"I don't know. This feels so good," Aang gasps, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The airbender was now kneeling behind her, pumping frenetically. "I'm surprised… I haven't… yet either, Sifu. I feel... like I can... explode... anytime, but it's right on edge…. just trying to release," he groans from the effort.

She pulls forward, causing his solid cock to fall out of her. "I think we should try another position, Twinkle Toes." Toph rolls to her back, spreading her trembling legs to receive him. "Can you bend a little water, or uhm, do that healing thingy. I'm really sore... but I want you to finish, too."

Her shy, blushing expression adds to his excitement as he unexpectedly plunges his face deep into her pounded, pulsing, punany. Using his spit and her minimal secretions, he starts to channel the healing along his tongue that is gently lapping at her swollen walls. Aang detects a hint of blood in the taste.

It glows deep within her, and she begins to seethe and writhe as the humming strikes her core, and the healing effect moves through her clit. Her muscles ache from this nearly hour-long session, but she is helpless to stop them from tensing up once more as another teeth-clenching orgasm shocks her.

Before her tremors subside, Aang springs forward, piercing her moistened mound with his thick, throbbing tool. Toph's short nails bury deep into his back as she ascends into another orgasmic struggle.

Toph couldn't recall the last time Aang's voice was this high-pitched, if ever. She wondered what note it was as the young man released his pent up torrent deep within her with a series of deep grinding shudder seconds after entering. She wanted to torment him a bit, but her body felt totally spent, so she just decided to let him continue to fill her.

"UMG… AHHH… Toph! So gooood," Aang gasps as he collapses on her, his body twitching like frog hit by lightning.

As his sweaty, heaving form rests upon her, she feels their connection slipping out, followed by a stream of whatever he's deposited, she assumes. Even though not physically joined, Toph feels a deepening connection with Aang.

"I love you, Toph Bei Fong," he breathlessly whispers.

"I love you too."

"That time on the beach, my only regret is I didn't tell you how I felt. I would never have done that to you if you weren't important to me," he declares in a choked voice.

"Twinkle Toes, you don't have to charm me for sex. I'm giving it up to you like a sailor on shore leave."

"Dammit Toph, I'm not trying to charm you into having sex -"

Toph places a hand on his cheek. "I know Aang. I was just trying to make a joke. Okay, a bad one, but, please don't get angry with me."

Aang gently pulls her hand around to his lips and kiss it. "Sorry I snapped at you. It's just that… I don't want this, you know, us to end. And before you go and try to make another silly joke Sifu, no, this is not only about sexy time, though it's been amazing."

Toph grins broadly. "Yeah, it has been, except for that butt thing. If I ever try something like that again, please slap me Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled softly, drinking in her playful expression. "I don't know. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Okay, then, next time we use your ass, Twinkle Toes. I wonder if you'll still find it as sexy."

"Promise?" he excitedly exclaims.

Toph yanks her hand from his grip and punches him in the arm as hard as she can, which isn't very much at the moment.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?" Aang whispers playfully, leaning in to lay a series of kisses along her collarbone lightly.

She tilts her head back so that he can continue unimpeded. "Because… oh, this feels good, but that little tap wouldn't even have hurt that pervy monkey... who's been staring at us this entire time," Toph huffs, turning her face to the side. "Better sleep with one eye open tonight, Appa. And if he grabs my nipple again tonight, I will be having roasted Momo for dinner."

Aang's brow furls as he looks behind him to see Momo perched on the edge of the gondola, eyes fixed as if mesmerized on them. "Uh, Toph? How did you know Momo was staring at us? This saddle is made of wood and leather. I thought you were completely blind on this?"

Toph shifts under his weight, but when he attempts to move off of her, she clings to him, shaking her head. "I'm fine like this. I like how we feel right now, Twinkle Toes. You're making everything nice and cool."

Aang nestles back down. "Okay."

"Kiss me, Aang."

He wholeheartedly obliges as their tongues twist and fold over one another before lips seal and breath becomes a precious commodity.

As they part, Toph purses her lips. "Did you… uh, bite your lip or something? I taste like, uh, blood?"

"No, that was from you when I was licking your sore insides," Aang informs her nonchalantly.

This time the airbender found himself being launched to the side, rolling over to the edge. Aang looks back across, Toph is on her hands and knees, projectile vomiting.

Aang rushes to her side, bending away as much of the phlegm and throw up as he can. "What's wrong Toph? Are you sick or something?"

She turns her face towards him. A thread of drool drips down to the deck, crossing her chin. "Yeah… somethings wrong you, idiot! You had me eating… ugh… I'm gonna puke again." Toph retches and dry heaves, apparently having already surrendered the contents of her stomach."

"I'm sorry, Toph! I didn't think, eh, tasting yourself would bother you this much," he states, rubbing her back.

Toph catches her breath. "I… I don't. The bloo-blood." She shivers. "Oh, so gross. How could you do something like that Aang? I thought you were a vegetarian? Doesn't the idea make you ill?"

"Nothing about you makes me sick, except the nose-picking thing. That used to gross me out totally. I don't care about that anymore, either. To me, it was the same as if you got a cut on your finger Toph. I wouldn't hesitate to put that in my mouth. I was the one who was making you bleed, so it was only right I fix it. And guess what, you're sweet on the inside too."

Instead of a smile, the earthbender became paler and started heaving once more.

Aang pours a cup of water, guiding it to her lips. "Here, drink some and wash out your mouth and spit. Don't worry about where; it's a mess right now."

Toph sits back and takes hold of the cup. She takes a gulp, swishes it around in her mouth before expertly spitting it to the side.

"Man, that was amazing Toph. Katara can't spit to save her life. It just goes everywhere," Aang comments, genuinely impressed with her control.

Toph still didn't appear enthused by his praise of her expectorating prowess as she repeated the process.

She hands him the cup. "You rinse your mouth too, Twinkle Toes. In fact, let's brush our teeth and wash up."

"I don't wanna," Aang answers in a boyish voice.

"Ugh, how can you not want to Aang? I mean, it's blood. Blood from my vajayjay, blood. It's like me using your face like a menstrual rag."

He shrugs. "No, it wasn't. It was just a little bit of your blood, Toph. Besides, it was a good flavor, and I love the smell of you on my face. It's like, uhm, smelling a flower constantly."

Toph feels a rush of heat enveloping her face. He has a way of making her feel this way. "Why are you always saying embarrassing things to me, Twinkle Toes, " she sighs, closing her foggy green eyes.

"I'm not trying to upset you, my love. I was just explaining what I like. Your aroma is the best," Aang declares loudly.

Toph shakes her head, ignoring the girlish feeling to cover her blushing face with her hands. "That doesn't make it any the less, ah, hard to hear."

"Get used to it, Sifu. I'm not going to stop, ever! I promised myself if we ever got together, I was going to tell you just how I felt about you, every single day, no holds barred," Aang boldly proclaims.

Toph covers her face at his words. Her happiness is uncontainable. "How about this. We clean up and then you can refresh my taste and scent, minus the… ick, the gross blood stuff," she proposes shyly through her fingers.

"And if I don't want too?"

"Do you think I would kiss you again, Twinkle Toes? Or maybe I should just throw up in your mouth next time?" she replies with a caustic smile.

"I'll get some water and our kits," he answers rapidly.

"Good boy."

After teethed were brushed and faces washed, Toph had him lay on at least five minutes of continuous breath-stealing, jaw-aching kisses. After that, he had one minute to recover her taste and fragrance. She did not allow the use of hands or contact with her clit during this time.

"Okay, you know the rules Twinkle Toes. If you break them, I'm going to be mad," Toph says matter-of-factly.

"What if you decide to break your own rules, Sifu?"

"My vagina, my rules. Understand? Toph exclaims as she lays back, spreading her smooth thighs to reveal the raven bushy valley in between.

Aang starts right in, separating labia with his tongue until they overlap his lips. Her emissions flow unto the lower half of his face and down onto his chin. Aang counts down sixty seconds, but when he attempts to rise, she pushes his face back down and slides her body so that his lips rest on her swelling hooded nub.

"No hands," she seethes, guiding his head by his ears.

Ten minutes later, she allows Aang to raise his head. He licks his lips, relishing her sticky, aromatic goodness.


	12. Amends

**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**

* * *

 **[Author's Notes: In the TV series, they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se, and so Aang and Toph are not involved in that way. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said doesn't mean they don't exist.**

 **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**

 **Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **So as always, on with the Story!]**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Amends**

* * *

"So, Twinkle Toes, are you satisfied?"

The young airbender licks his fingers. "For now. Hmm, why do you taste so good?"

"Don't ask me things like that, you pervy boy. I don't go around tasting myself. Have you tasted your own cum?"

"Only second hand. Katara likes to share sometimes."

Toph rolls her sightless eyes. "Figures, Sugar Queen is such a freak. Every time we bathe, she wants to feel up my boobs."

The visual sends a wicked grin across the Avatar's face as he begins to huff.

"Gosh, Twinkle Toes, do you have to be so, obvious?"

"I am a guy, Toph, my love. I can dream, can't I?"

Toph shakes her head. "As long as you don't try to make it a reality, I guess we're cool. By the way, how did your stuff taste to you?"

Aang places a hand to his chin. "Ahh, a bit bitter. Maybe more like koala-goat yogurt, that kind of flavor? It wasn't bad. What do you think, Toph?"

Toph tilts her head in thought. "Just now you tasted, uh, a little sweet and fruity, but I might be overthinking it. I do agree with the whole yogurt thing, for the texture and thickness. But I like that too."

"Is that why you always - swallow?" he asks deviously.

Toph's face erupts flaming red as her angry face glares his direction. "Shut up! Why do you keep saying embarrassing things?"

Aang breaks out in riotous laughter. "Be-because you're – you're just - too cute."

The petite earthbender rolls over on top of her lover and starts tickling his sides. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

Aang twists and bucks as her tiny fingers find and exploit his sensitive mid-section.

Toph freezes, seething in a sharp breath. She smiles as her eyes half-lid. "Why did you put that in me?"

The airbender's hips rise, fulling engaging their coupling. "Hey, you can't blame me. It seems to have a mind of its own when it comes to you. Plus, you were the one who created the opening," Aang counters, pressing his advantage by taking hold of Toph's twin plump breast.

Toph begins to rock with vigor, outpacing Aang's upstrokes. Soon the pressure and intensity push his release as he groans and his voice echoes outside of the gondola.

"Gotcha now," she declares, maintaining her steady rhythm.

The Avatar is at her complete mercy, or lack thereof. His body reverberates; the tremors of his post-coitus sensitivity envelopes him, and all self-control and reason are gone. He also senses, on the edge of sanity, a feeling he's had a few times.

First, it was when Hama, the rogue Southern Water Tribe bender took control of his body through her taboo bloodbending technique. The one she forced Katara to use. The second time was when he and Katara were doing a bit of heavy petting. He tried to stop, but she wasn't having that until her climax. Aang ended up feeling like a puppet after the whole incident.

"T-Toph, are you – control-ling -me?"

The earth/metal bender halts her gyrations. "I don't think so, eh, wait, maybe I was? I'm not sure. Did you feel like I was?"

Aang turns his face to the side. "It felt weird, sort of like when Hama was controlling me."

Toph bows her head to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I was just, you know, caught up in the moment. I – I wasn't trying to hurt or control you. I would never do something like that. I know how terrible it feels when you're powerless," she cries. "Not by bending, but my parents made me feel like that. Feel totally helpless."

"It's okay, Toph." He begins to stroke her thick, black hair. "I take it; you've never done something like this before?"

She shakes her head against him. "No, never. I didn't know it was possible for an earthbender."

"Maybe it has something to do with your metal bending. There is a lot of metal in the blood, isn't there?"

"Hmmm, I guess that's why it smells like it does," Toph adds.

"I asked before, how come you knew Momo was looking at us, Toph?"

"You see, Twinkle Toes – hey, you're still in me," she mentions, moving her hips around. "You're not hard, but not totally soft either. It feels – nice and squishy."

Aang's eyes threaten to roll up in his head at the sensation. He focuses. "Glad you like it. But getting back to the question…"

Toph looks to be in thought as if trying to recall every detail before she speaks. "Twinkle Toes, it took me a while, but I know the difference between metal and earth bending. With earth, it's like pushing around all these little pieces, and they start moving the bigger pieces until, whoosh, the whole damn thing is moving. But overall, it's all separate pieces in the end."

"So how is metal different Toph?"

"As you know, I was still just moving around what earth was still in the metal. But if it was too pure, there wasn't enough earth to make the metal bend or reshape along with the earth."

Aang nods, trying to grasp the concept and apply I how he visualizes earthbending.

"Don't hurt your brain Twinkle Toes. You can't even track dirt in raw metal."

"Hey, don't make fun of me Sifu, I'm still pretty new to all this."

Toph pats the center of his chest. "No pouting Twinkle Toes, it's unmanly." She squeezes her vaginal walls, and his penis jumps inside of her. "Good boy."

"Are you doing tricks with my stuff now?"

"That was entirely natural, lover-boy. No blood or metal bending needed."

Aang flexes his groin muscle, making his semi-flaccid member jump once again as Toph smiles in delight.

"I like this game. Twinkle Toes," she says, again squeezing him. This time there was more than a jump. _He's getting hard, and it feels so good. All we do this entire trip is make-out. I'm such a – floozy, and I like it!_

They start to press into each other, slowly. "So, hmm, Toph. How does, oh baby, metalbending work?" he asks, trying to keep control of his passion and thoughts.

Toph can't believe just how wet and slick her honey pot is feeling. _He feels all wrapped up inside of me._ "Do – you - uhm, really want – to talk – oooh, t-talk – at a – t-time -woo, like – tthisss?"

"Since I just came a little bit ago, I think I can do another – maybe hour or two, just like before."

Toph stops moving, recalling their last lengthy session. "What was the question again, Twinkle Toes?"

"True metal bending, what did you figure out about it?"

"Oh yeah. I was able to see that metal has a different structure. It's more like string – or…"

"Thread?" Aang interjects.

"Yes, that's it, thread. And it's, looping and locking together. But, if I get a thread to move, it starts shaking like crazy," Toph exclaims and demonstrates the motion with her hands. Aang enjoys watching her breast bounce about as well. When every string or thread it touches is shaking too, that's when I can begin to move the threads, pretty much the same way I can do with earth. Actually, it's a lot easier because when I stop a thread, others just wrap around it automatically in the same pattern I created."

"I get it now. You can see the metals in Momo, and that's how you knew where he was at."

"Good guess, but no Twinkle Toes. When you were healing my rump, something like went, ka-bang, and ka-pow in me, then we went to the place with that big fella, but before that, it was like all my senses with crazy, and I could feel even the dust in the air, this saddle and even Appa. I didn't see as you do, but it was much more intense than my regular earth-sight for sure."

Aang sticks out his tongue.

Toph frowns. "Why are you making that silly face Twinkle Toes? I'm not going to kiss you until you wash out your mouth again.

The Avatar sits up, uncoupling them.

Startled, Toph finds herself sitting up across from the excited Avatar. "Hey, Twinkle Toes, what's the big idea? I wasn't finished with that yet."

Aang smiles with a huge grin. "What am I doing now, Toph? My face, how does it look?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Like any other moron's face would look who asks a blind person, how do they look?" Toph waves her hand in front of her smoky eyes. "Remember Twinkle Toes; I'm blind. I can't see shit."

Aang slaps his forehead. "I don't mean using your eyes. I meant, what can you make out using your earth sight or metal sight now. What kind of expression is on my face?"

Toph appears to be concentrating. "Your mouth is open. Are you hungry?"

Aang puts on an exaggerated frown. "How about now?"

"Your mouth is still open, but you seem, really ugly, or maybe upset? No, definitely ugly. This is not a good look for you, I think. You must be very hungry, Twinkle Toes to make that face."

Aang becomes expressionless. "How do I look now, Toph?"

Toph's big cloudy eyes begin to glisten as she looks troubled.

As her tears start to fall, Aang takes her hands. "What's wrong, my love."

"Why – why – were you so- mad – at me, Aang? I thought you loved me? You're scaring me."

He pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head with a slow lingering press. "I didn't mean to scare you Toph. But I think I know the issue here."

She sniffles and hiccups slightly. "What's the – issue, and why were you being so, mean? I – I can get you something to eat if that will make you feel better."

Aang lets out a little laugh.

Toph's face turns away as her shoulders slump. "Why are you making fun of me?"

Aang embraces her once again, even though she puts up a little struggle before allowing herself to rest in his arms.

"I'm not making fun of you. You are the most precious person to me in this whole world. I love you. Do you feel my sincerity?"

She lays her head on his chest. "Yes, but I'm confused. Why did I think that way?"

"When I was at the Southern Air Temple as a kid, we had this one guy who was born blind. He had like this film over his eyes."

"Like mine?"

"No Toph, not like yours. He could tell if it was night or day and saw shadows moving about. He was an airbender, but could only fly with the help of our teachers."

"So, what's the point, he could see better than me."

"Let just let me finish, my love."

"Kay, but while you're going blah, blah, blah, I'll be playing with this," Toph informs him as she fondles his penis. "Priming the pump, but he's all smelly, so don't get your hopes and - and think I'm putting him in my mouth, Twinkle Toes." She twists down the shaft and gathers moisture from his still damp pubes. Toph hand glides up, as Aang's member stiffens. "Go ahead and finish whatever you were trying to tell me, Twinkle Toes."

Aang feels the grip on his thoughts beginning to loosen, even as hers becomes steadier. _How does she always know the right place to touch me? She has such an incredible touch. I have to think, tell her – ohhhhh – tell her what? I remember!_ "Toph, sweeties, please take it easy. I'm trying to think and tell you something important."

A slight disappointed look falls over her face as she drops to half the speed, keeping just to the shaft. "How's this?"

Aang takes in a relaxing breath. "Good, this is good."

"Glad I can oblige. Hurry up and say whatever it was you wanted to. I want him back inside of me as soon as possible. I got an itch only my small friend there can scratch."

Aang's erection inflates even more at her comment. "Toph, the blind kid."

"Partially blind kid," she interjects, halting her tender caresses for emphasis.

Aang gets the point. "Partially blind kid," he echoes as the happy earthbender resumes as if working upon a delicate sculpture. "Uh, one day a doctor comes from Ba Sing Se and tells the headmaster that he can help the boy see. Everyone is so happy that this airbender will be able to fly by himself. The doctor performs the treatment, and it's a great success."

Toph tops her stroking. "Great for him. And this is helping me how?"

Aang places a hand over hers, urging her to resume. This time she spits onto his glands and slathers it over the tip. A soft moan escapes his lips as he reaches for her closest breast.

Toph intercepts his hand. "You were saying, Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, you would think he would be happy, rights? He can see now and even picked up flying like a natural. But he started to stay away from everybody."

"Isn't that like a monk type of thing to do, Twinkle Toes? You know, keep to yourself and live on top of a mountain or something?"

"Some people do that kind of thing, but not as a kid. Even so, one day, he tries to kill himself. The monks didn't know what was happening. He finally tells them that whenever he looks at anybody, they all look the same and seem to be angry with him. He could hear that they weren't, but in his eyes, it seemed they hated him."

Toph releases him. "This kid, what happens to him?"

"They sent him to the Western Temple to live with the nuns. Gyatso told me that they worked with him to help him cope with being able to recognize emotions and different faces. Unfortunately, he died along with everybody else when Sozin attacked the temples, that's my guess, but it was over a hundred years ago."

She lays her head upon his chest. "I guess you think I have the same issue as that kid?"

"Similar, but not the same. My thinking is that you have a more complete sense of the world around you, but it's nowhere near the way we see it. It is maybe even more detailed. Can you try and describe how you pick up, like my dick, how does my dick appear to you?"

Toph once more starts to handle it. "It looks like a swirling little mound. If I focus outward, I sense the shape, and I can pick up its movement, shaking. When I touch it, I get more details of the surface. The same happens with your face and body. All these patterns change when you move, or I touch you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Twinkle Toes?"

"I think so. You're probably picking up the blood and anything else made of earth and metal in my body. It's moving, so those are the patterns you see, uh, detect. No wonder you can't tell facial expressions. You're picking up a ton of details we never see, Toph."

"I get that. Before I just listened to a person's voice and checked out the way they were breathing and their heartbeat. It's getting so complicated," she sighs, her second-hand joins the first in the penile massage.

Aang starts to pant as his eyes pop wide open; semen erupts over and through Toph's fingers.

"Twinkle Toes! You were supposed to do that in me, what the heck?"

Aang rubs the back of his head as he flushes with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got distracted, and it snuck up on me. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Toph raises a gooey, dripping finger into his face. "You better. You know I'll hold you to it." She wipes her hand off across his thigh. "Hey, by the way, I know we're in the desert, but why?"

Aang moves to his knees. "We are at the place where I did you a terrible injustice Toph, and I want to make it right."

The earthbender swallows hard. "Do you mean, where that stupid library was?"

Aang bows his head to the deck of the gondola as he hears the tension in her voice. "Yes. I treated you shamefully and…"

"Get me out of here!"

"Toph, I thought…"

Toph stands to her feet as her knees knock together. Her face is pale and contorted. "Get me out of here, now! Do your yip-yap thing and fly me the hells out of here! Right now, Aang!"

Aang gets up and walks towards her. The blind earthbender retreats from him. "What's wrong Toph? Why are you acting like this?"

Toph's tears fall in huge dollops. "I- hurt you. I disappointed you, Aang. I let Appa get taken and I – I just wasn't strong enough. I was so helpless, so weak," she moans, slumping to the floor. "Those damn sandbenders, I wanted to kill them all for making me - so blind, so weak, just like - my father said I was."

He runs to her, holding her tightly in his arms. "No Toph, I was the weak one. You saved my life here. I was -stupid – selfish. I blamed you, because – I didn't want to face reality. You made the tough choice, the right choice, and I hurt you, so bad. I haven't had - had the courage to apologize until now."

Toph throws her arms about his neck as the couple weeps, comforting one another through their tears.

After about a half-hour, the pair sit quietly, feeling each other's touch.

"You know Aang; there's nothing down there but a big hole where it used to be."

"You can sense that, Toph? Wan Shi Tong did say he was taking it to the spirit world. I guess he really did it; I wonder how?

Toph nudges him with her shoulder. "You did say there were all kinds of books and stuff. He probably just looked it up and whooshed it to wherever just like when we went to see that big you."

"Okay Toph, now that we've both calmed down, let me start again. Back, eight years ago today, I made one of the worst mistakes of my life. I blamed my dearest friend, and now lover, who worked so hard to save my life, for the loss of my spirit companion. She chose to save my life and the lives of our two other friends."

"You don't have to do this Aang," Toph interjects in a cracking voice.

"Yes, I do Toph. I owe you this much and more. Uh, where was I? Oh yeah. I yelled at her and said terribly cruel things. Things I can never take back, but I can beg for her forgiveness. Toph Bei Fong, will you forgive me for that day?"

The teary-eyed young woman nods vigorously. "Of – courses – you - idiot." She hears his sobbing starting. "Why are you – crying (sniffle) – again, you - big baby?"

Aang wipes at his eyes. "I'm not finished yet. Please let me get this all out."

"Alright Twinkle Toes, I'll let you talk, but hurry. I want to suck your lips right off your swirly face."

Aang nods. "Okay. What was amazing," he continues trying to hold it together, "… is that she never brought up the subject again, even after all these years. She never retaliated and stayed my friend – and – and - even f-fell in love w-with - me." He lets loose as his emotions overwhelm him.

Toph takes her opportunity and captures his trembling lips. They exchange gentle, loving, warm, pecks, and flurries.

Aang takes in a deep breath before speaking once more. "Toph, I love you - more than life, and I ask - no, I beg you – be my wife. This is so long overdue."

Toph's sightless eyes blink rapidly. "You want me to be -you're what?"


	13. Alias

_**Long Overdue - A TAANG Story**_

* * *

 _ **[Author's Notes: In the TV series, they leave this unresolved, and I think that is a big mistake as well an opportunity for these two to grow even closer. (Maybe that is why they did it, or they would have added some TAANG to the series) This story isn't an offshoot of 'A Kiss in the Night of Ba Sing Se, and so Aang and Toph are not involved in that way. Young men can be dense and thus need to be prodded into understanding just because things aren't said doesn't mean they don't exist.**_

 _ **Time has passed, and now Aang is ready to make amends. How this plays out… well, read on!**_

 _ **Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 _ **So as always, on with the Story!]**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

* * *

 _ **ALIAS**_

Toph and Aang cling to one another as if they would disappear if they were to let go.

This passion ties their hearts together as their bodies mingle.

"Marry you, of course; I will, but what about Sugar… I mean, Katara?"

"I don't know," Aang admits in a long sigh. "I just know I can't live without you, Toph."

"So, we leave Katara, standing at the altar? I admit, that might be funny seeing her water whip the place to the ground, but she's not the only one who would be hurt."

Aang sits up and hugs his knees. "I know, that's on my mind too. The World is looking at me as a symbol of peace and unification. They see me as someone they can trust, rely on."

Toph mirrors his position and posture. "Yep, and I'm the Chief of Police. I just can't up and disappear, leaving all those noobs to themselves." Toph places a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "Aang, have you tried talking to her? Tell her that you don't want to marry her?"

Aang nods. "A couple of times. I did work up the nerve to tell her that I thought of you as more than a friend."

"And how did she take that?"

Aang shakes his head. "Not very well. I'm glad you weren't around to hear all the terrible things she called you. She accused you of flaunting your significant ' **asset** ' about to lead me astray."

"I gather you didn't tell her about our little beach episode?"

"Nope. I've; I, but I never did, especially after we had sex. How was I going to say; oh yeah, I've already done this with Toph."

A rosy hue fills the earthbender's cheeks. "Ah, I, uh, guess that would be difficult."

The monk rubs his forehead. "Ya think? I think she suspected something back then, even without me saying anything. She never wanted me to be alone with you, and she started getting more touchy-feely after that. I thought it was because of all those female acolytes, and I didn't mind her wet-n-warm handjobs, to tell you the truth."

"Seriously, Aang, you can skip those details."

"But I want to be totally honest with you, my love."

"I know, but you can keep the wet-n-whatever freakiness to yourself unless you're trying to make me jealous."

"I swear Toph; I wasn't."

Toph smiles with a warm, gentle glow. "I know. I may not be able to give you one of those wet handy-thingies, but I can offer you a few wet places – if you know what I mean."

Aang reaches between her raised knees, softly feeling her damp vagina. "I know, and I appreciate all the places, especially this one."

Toph shudders and coos as he grazes her stiffening clitoris. "And it appreciates you, Twinkle Toes. You fit perfectly."

In an instant, the pair were once more connected. Aang's groin meets hers as the tip of his penis pressed into Toph's uterus.

"See, ahhhh, so deep. Ahhh, purr-fect fit," the petite earthbender moans as Toph's hips begin to gyrate.

Aang makes a series of short rapid thrusts before rolling unto his back, carrying Toph upward in a wide straddle.

"Your turn," the Avatar whispers in a deep raspy voice.

Toph smiles as her hand glides across his hard, heaving chest. "You're just being lazy, Twinkle Toes, making me do all the work. Not that I mind," she admits with a sexy smirk. "But, you do realize that I will give no mercy, either."

Aang places his hands on her writhing hips, halting her motion.

"Hey, what's the deal, Twinkle Toes?"

"I just wanted to get a good long look at the woman I love more than life. You're the storm inside of my heart, Toph."

With those words, their lovemaking shifts from frenetic and playful, to slow and passionate.

* * *

Toph's trembling form rests upon her lover. His ejaculation felt as though a torrent had been released deep within her core. Even if she wanted to stand, her hips and thighs wouldn't be able to comply. From Aang's ragged breaths, she deduced he was in the same weakened condition.

"I think - I'm broken in - real good now," Toph laughs as she presses hers to his.

Aang joins in the jocularity. "Well, my balls are drained so dry, I think they're the size of raisins."

"Lucky for you, I happen to like raisins," Toph exclaims as she manages to straighten one leg, letting his flaccid member fall from her. The action releases their combined emissions on his genitals. "Do you mind me sharing, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang softly pats her butt cheek. "Not at all, my love. It feels good, and I love our scent."

Toph's cheeks take on a rosy flush. 'You shouldn't say such embarrassing things, Twinkle Toes. What if some big sand monster likes it too? I can tell you; they would be munching on earthbender because I can hardly move."

The Avatar chuckles as he adds a second hand to the task of fondling Toph's firm and well-formed backside. "You don't have to worry about that, Appa can fly out of its reach long before it could attack us. Plus, if push came to shove, I could go into the Avatar state," he says.

"But if that thing is moving underground, how would Appa know when it was about to pounce?"

"An air-bison, like its earthbound cousins, the leaping bison, can detect tremors from deep underground, even in the air, and they have an awesome sense hearing, just like you, Sifu."

"I knew I liked something about this big furball."

Appa bellows in response.

The couple lies in silence, each within their thoughts.

"Aang, we can't run away," Toph declares with a sigh.

"B-but, my love, I thought you said we could get married," the startled Avatar protests, taking hold of her slim muscular forearms.

"Don't panic, Twinkle Toes. I still want to marry you."

Aang's hands relax. "That a relief."

"Ow, I think you bruised me. I am a woman, and you have to be more gentle, Mr. Avatar."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to grab you so hard. I was just really surprised when you said we shouldn't run away. I thought you were serious.'

"I was, and I am, being serious, Aang."

The earthbender feels her lover tensing beneath her before he exhales in a long breath that cools her entire body.

"Okay, talk to me, Toph. What are you thinking?" His question emanates with tension and fear.

"I know you Air Nomads are used to running away when the going gets tough. We earthbenders, on the other hand, don't know when to run."

Aang can't argue with her logic so far, though it stings his pride. "Go on."

"Well, Twinkle Toes, we've built a country where benders of all types can live. I'm the frick'n Police Chief only because you asked me to be."

"I didn't know anybody tougher than you, Sifu."

"Yeah, and the fact that metal bending trumps most other forms had nothing to do with that?"

Aang's eyes shift away. "It might have influenced my decision a bit."

Toph rolls her sightless orbs. "Yeah, right, a bit, you say?"

"Okay, that was the main reason," the Avatar admits. "We had some pretty rough people moving in, so we needed somebody even tougher. Zuko and Sokka agreed you'd be the best choice for the job."

"What did Sweetness think?"

"Katara didn't like the idea of you fighting all those thugs. She didn't mind the idea as long as you stayed in the office and directed everything. She had a fit when Sokka told her that there was no way in the Nether World that you would just sit back and let your people fight."

"Snoozels really gets me."

Aang grimaces as a touch of jealousy shoots through him. "Be that as it may, Katara is still pissed at the three of us for saddling a girl with that responsibility."

"What, did Sugar Queen think a man could do it better?"

Aang shakes his head. "Nope, she just thought that you should be more focused on pursuing things like getting married and having babies, like her."

"That's Sugar Queen for you. Always trying to force everybody into her pace. But it is good to know she cares."

"You still haven't told me what you're thinking, Toph. I'm dying here."

"Don't get all dramatic with me, Aang. I swear you're worse than those actors. "

The Avatar sits up, shifting the petite woman to sit across his lap. "Then tell me, Sifu."

Toph sighs, aligning her face with his. "Fine. My thinking is we have too many people depending on us just to run away. The Avatar disappeared for 100 years, and people lost faith and hope in him. Now we are just rebuilding that. If we ran, that would undo all we have done until now, Aang."

The Avatar runs a hand down over his scowling face. "Don't you think I thought about all that Toph? I just want to marry you; tell Katara it's over, and then we can…"

"We can what Aang? Do you expect me to live on that spirit forsaken island in the bay along with your fan-girls? Thanks, but no thanks. If you were thinking that, you're asking the wrong girl."

The Avatar tugs at his goatee in frustration. "Then, where are we supposed to live?"

"Twinkle Toes, I'm an earthbender that doesn't see or swim. For me being in a place like that is like being confined to a cage or prison. Plus, I do like having a career. I think even if I do have kids, I want to continue doing what I've been doing."

"Are you saying I have to choose between you and restoring the Air Nomad's, Toph?"

Toph springs to her feet, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey Aang, you're the one who asked me to marry you! Don't go and try to put some guilt trip on me, Twinkle Toes. What you been doing or want to do to restore whatever is on you. If you go there, we can stop all this right now. I'm sure Sweetness is more than willing to help you."

The Avatar floats up onto his knees and embraces the naked woman about her waist. "I'm sorry, Toph. Please, I don't want to lose you. I'm just confused."

The earthbender hugs his head tightly. "I'm asking you to trust me, Aang. I'm not, as greedy, or selfish, a woman, as some might assume of a Bei Fong. I was raised to be, well, pragmatic."

Aang sits back down, guiding her to his lap one more. "How so?"

"Aang, you told me before that Air Nomads didn't believe in marriage. That they said, it was unnatural. That a monk often had many partners in his life, all at the same time."

"Yes, but Katara told me that wasn't the way things worked anymore and that I needed to change with the times."

Toph shakes her head. "Twinkle Toes, do you listen to everything Sweetness says?"

"Uh, no, but mostly yes. In fact, she told me to go on this trip with you."

"Yeah, you told me that already."

Aang steels himself. "But what I didn't tell you is that she said if I fucked you, she didn't want to know about it."

Toph chuckles as she drops her head. "I guess Sweetness was sharper than I gave her credit. She must have known something was up to say that."

Aang rubs his lover's back. "She told me that you were in love with me and that we needed to resolve it. If anything did happen, she would forgive me this time, but I had to make it clear to you that I was in love with her."

"Oh, twisted fate. If she only knew the change of tides that comes in the spring."

"Wow, that's really poetic, Sifu. Did you just think that up?"

"No way, you dummy. My mom would say that whenever she caught my dad fooling around with the chambermaids. We went through a lot of maids."

"Did not know that," Aang exclaims, rubbing the back of his head.

Toph smirks. "Well, now, you know. I guess Sweetness gave you a pass on this trip. Is that why you were all 'pervy' in the beginning? You were hoping I would give in?"

Aang places her hand in the center of his chest. "Feel my words Toph. Yes, I was so excited, I was hoping that we would make love again. I felt like a true newlywed, just going with you on this trip, and it wasn't because Katara gave me a pass or anything. It's because I love you."

Toph moves her hand to his cheek. "I already figured that out Twinkle Toes, but it was still nice to hear. Because I am convinced you to love me, that I have thought all this through."

"Thought it all through?"

Toph nods. "Yes, all of it. We will get married, as you have suggested, but we keep it a secret. In true air nomad fashion, you also marry Sweetness."

The Avatar's jaw drops open. "Why?"

Toph holds up three fingers. "One, because as I said, a lot of people are trusting you, and if you run out on Sweetness, they'll be more than just disappointed. You guys are a celebrity couple, anywhere you go. I don't want to be known as the floozy who breaks you two up."

"Okay, I don't agree with that, but I can see your point, Toph."

"Two, if people knew you were married to the Chief of Police, they could threaten me to get leverage over you, Twinkle Toes. That would be very bad for the both of us."

Aang nods. "That one I can agree with, and that's part of the reason I wanted you to live on Avatar Island, was to keep you safe."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Twinkle Toes. I would rather take my chances with the baddies than those delusional bimbos running all around that place. You know each one of them wants to be the one to pop out the next airbender."

Aang's brow knits together. "Do you think Katara thinks the same thing?"

"Of course, she does, you idiot. She knows you're boinking the air-ettes to increase the odds of making more of your type. But she's not going to say a word because she has her own dream and priorities."

Aang is truly shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, really. She takes great pride in being the fiancé to the one and only Avatar. She lets the occasional infidelity slide as long as she's the top." Toph faces Aang fully. "That's why she said, what she said, about me, Twinkle Toes. She figures that I would be so desperate for attention that you could just have your way with me. Like, _WAM, BAM, split that ma'am_!

"Eh, then why would I stay with her?"

"Because she believes you are infatuated with her. Both physically and spiritually. Didn't that Guru guy say you replaced your people with her?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago, Toph. He also told me I had to let her go. I think I've grown a bit since I was 12. Don't get me wrong; I still care for Katara, and I think she's beautiful, but Toph, you're gorgeous, inside and out."

Their lips meet.

"Keep talking like that, Mister Avatar, and you might get lucky."

Aang kisses her once more. "I'm already the luckiest guy in the world with you in my arms. Uhm, what's the third one, Sifu?"

"Well, the third is going to be coming up with a name for my lover, Twinkle Toes."

"But, eh, I am your lover, Toph, right?"

Toph pinches the bridge of her nose. "I sometimes wish those Avatar powers came with super smarts as well."

Aang cocks his head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?"

The earthbender shakes her head as she sighs. "You were just being you, Twinkle Toes. What I should have said is that we need to come up with another name for you, my lover."

The Avatar smiles in relief. "Oh, okay. I was a little worried you were talking about somebody else, Toph."

"That's okay; I know life can be a bit confusing for you, Twinkle Toes, especially after that psycho bitch zapped you."

Aang flexes his left arm. "The numbness is gone in this arm, finally, and I can remember most of what happened the day before she shocked me. My sense of smell and taste are a bit off, but nothing too bad. Katara says focusing is still an issue."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Aang, that was never your strong suit."

The Avatar chortles lightly. "Sokka said the same thing."

Toph kisses his nose. "Listen to Sokka. He's got the attention span of a bot-gnat, and he's doing fine, isn't he?"

Aang shrugs. "I guess. But why do I need a new name? Everybody knows me already."

"And that's why you need a new one, lover boy. We agreed that we will keep this marriage secret. I'm going to play the single, sexy, but tough police chief with her secret lover, who is actually you, Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiles brightly. "Ooh, I get it now. That way, nobody will know it's me when you're talking about me!"

"That's right. It's also a way for my parents to stop trying to pair me up with suitors. The moment they believe I'm a whore is the moment most of them will withdraw their proposals."

"What? You have suitors, Toph?"

"Of course, I do, you knucklehead. I'm the Bei Fong heiress. And despite my dad almost bankrupting the family, I have a sizeable fortune of my own, thanks to some shrewd investments."

The Avatar strokes his chin. "Did you really partner with that Cabbage Corp guy?"

Toph smiles. "I bankrolled his operations, Aang. I hold 51% of that company, and a few others in Republic City, Ba Sing Se, Omashu, and the Fire Nation. I also own the majority of Bei Fong Enterprises, my dad's company. We have a very diversified portfolio if you're looking to invest, Aang?"

"Wow, I wish I could. So, what Katara told me about you is true."

"What did Sweetness say about me now? More about me using my 'ass-ets' to tempt you?"

Aang cups her tit. "She said, you ought to be happy being the richest woman in the world and that you could have any man you wanted. I suppose you can. There must be a lot of guys better than me."

Toph feels his member stirring beneath her. "Maybe, but I don't know of any better than you Twinkle Toes. Most of those clowns are either after the money or my family name."

The Avatar places her nipple in his mouth with a gentle roll of his tongue.

"Aang, before we do it again, can we take a bath?" Toph proposes, pulling back. "I'm feeling all sticky and gross, and to be honest, in this heat, we're starting to reek really bad."

"We can do that. There's an oasis about two hours from here outside of the Hami Village. I was planning to go there anyway and set up camp."

"Cool."

"Uh, Toph, just how rich are you, since I guess I should know since we're going to get married," Aang asks in a meek voice.

Toph snorts with laughter. "You're so cute when you act like a little boy, Twinkle Toes. Katara is correct. I am the richest woman in the world, and the seventh richest person by income, but money can't make you happy. Besides, you're the only guy I want, so relax."

"I wasn't worried," he lied. "Uh, so this name, for me, your lover, what should it be?"

"Are you letting me pick it, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang nods. "Why not? You're going to be the one using it."

"That makes sense. I was thinking about some kind of name I wouldn't forget. Like, uh, Long, or Feng," Toph suggests.

"Uh, Toph, wasn't Long Feng that guy who almost killed us in Ba Sing Se? He did kill Jet."

"Right, right, that's probably why I remember his name so well. We will not be using either one of those." Toph massages her temples in thought. "Twinkle Toes, little Aang is trying to burrow inside of me again. It's making it hard to think."

Aang shifts to place his semi-rigid member under her taunt thigh. "Is that better? He seems to have a mind of his own when it comes to you."

Toph leans in to pin the pesky penis down. "After a nice bath, we'll let him have his way. But right now, we need a name."

A hot breeze sails through the gondola, carrying stinging sand. Toph picks up the minute projectiles and sweeps them from the air almost subconsciously. Memories of how she attained this new attribute return.

"I've got it, Twinkle Toes. I have the perfect name."

"Great Sifu, what is it?"

"That big, glowing guy I saw. The one who looks like you. I could never forget that guy."

"I don't think he has a name, Toph," Aang sighs.

Toph grins broadly. "He does now. Why don't we call him Kanto?"


End file.
